Heart Of Fire
by AngelicaLeighton87
Summary: Sequel to Whispers In The Air. Author AngieLuz. Six months after the unexpected ending, Emma, Thor and the rest of the Avengers find themselves in yet another adventure as they are forced to face their worst fears. A new villain appears to destroy everything our heroes hold dear while Emma struggles with her loss, which she thought to be irreparable. Loki/OC, Steve/OC, Thor/OC.
1. PROLOGUE

**PEEK-A-BOO! **

**Guess who's back?  
Yep... that would be me :D**

**Welcome to "Heart Of Fire"!**

**For all of those who feel like you want to read this story but haven't read the first one, please, go and read it because if you don't you probably won't understand half of what we say here LOL.  
Ok, so this is the sequel to my story "Whispers In The Air" which I published under the PenName AngieLuz (most of you know why I had to do a change of account HA-HA) but you are here and I'm here and that's what matters, right?**

**I can't thank all of you guys who reviewed the story and to all of you who stood up for me and have been giving me me these incredible signs of affection during these past few days... I am overwhelmed and I have been moved to tears by the ammount of private messages and by the amazingly kind and sweet words I read on them... I have honestly found myself at a loss of words lately and I blame you! LOL.  
Also, to all you who followed me here and favorited me as author or my story... guys, you are too much... I... I... I... I'm gonna shut up now, I just hope you get the idea of what I'm trying to say here, hahahaha.**

**Anywhooooooooo... onto a topic much more interesting than my usual rambling: the story!  
Yay! Ok, so, this is what we're going to do with this one... I can't actually post every single day but I will be posting probably every other day, so I hope that's alright with you... I'm letting you know because you have been such amazing readers and fans, I just don't want to keep you waiting too long :D**

**I must confess I'm quite nervous about this one because, well... I got such an amazing response with the first part I just fear, nay, dread to disappoint you but, hopefully, with the help of my all-seeing third eye (his name is Lalo, by the way), I will be able to make it live up to "Whispers In The Air".**

**Ok... *sigh* I'm going to start with the music, as usual... the song for the day (and Prologue) is: Legacy by Audiomachine.**

**Oh and don't forget: I don't own anything, sadly, just Emma Jansen and the few characters you fail to recognize.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**PROLOGUE **

The black haired man's steps echoed across the large empty hall as his bright blue eyes focused on his left hand. Closing his fingers into a fist he felt his bones cracking at the joints and then with a sigh, he stopped his almost jog.

Fenrir had only done a fraction of his half of the bargain and Thanos had been captured by a group of menial, worthless humans, earthlings, Midgardians nonetheless. And then he had found out that the Gauntlet had been virtually destroyed by no other than Odin's adoptive son, Loki.

When had that twisted, rapacious, obnoxious and hateful Jöttun had decided to turn into a hero? And to save the very same insignificant realm he had once tried to destroy. Perhaps it wasn't as insignificant as everybody seemed to think; Loki didn't think so; Thanos didn't think so; even Odin hold Midgard in a very high pedestal. The god of mischief and the mad titan had underestimated the human race's powers and defenses and in return they had been defeated in the most ignominious manners.

But it wouldn't happen to him.  
Yes; he had set his eyes on that tiny little blue planet. He coveted whatever made them rebellious and brave. They might have been confusing it with idiocy and recklessness but he was curious.

After all, Odin had left the Cosmic Cube under their care not once but twice in over a thousand years. Odin chose to give it to those inferior savages instead of putting it under his care. He, who had been loyal to no end; he who had been by Odin's side for millennia; he who had been the only one to be willing to face numerous threats without putting the real in danger.  
Unlike Thor.  
Since that immature, vain, foolish boy had come into their lives, Odin had had no eyes for anyone else.  
From the moment Frigga had given birth to the future king of Asgard, everyone was never good enough for the All-Father, only Thor.

He had witnessed Loki's catastrophic plunge into madness and his disastrous fall from Odin's grace. It had been very dramatic and, well, quite literal.

But he wouldn't be like Loki. He wouldn't. It had taken him too long and too much to get to where he was now. Looking down at his other hand he reminded himself of all the sacrifices he had had to make in order to fulfill his rightful revenge.

Odin and Thor would pay for casting him aside and they would kneel before him, begging for mercy and death.

* * *

**Who's that dude? I wonder... ok, I don't wonder but I hope you do MWAHAHA!**

**Thank you so much for everything you have all done for me and please, have mercy on my soul... it's bruised up LOL.**  
**Can't wait to read what you have to say, so please, review, pretty pleaseeeeeeee?**

**Lots of love, my darlings!**

**ASSEMBLE... for the sequel! Hahahahaha.**

**See you soon!**  
**Angie.**  
**xoxoxo**


	2. 1 Put That Away!

**Ahhhhhhhh! Chapter one! OMG!  
Wow... guys... I've said it before and I'll say it again: YOU ARE THE BEST READERS ANYONE COULD EVER ASK FOR!**

**Agent Yaoi, Terra3434, Writing Rebel, Avlon Moon, walkawayfromthat21, Of-Thieves-And-Liars, HoratiosGirl101, dragonrain618, XxDeathShadowxX (MARSHYMALLOW!), KlanAnkla, EldestDurk, AccioVoldemortsNose, SomeDreamImLivingIn, jadacass and Peace and Blessings, along with all of those who have been reviewing 'Whispers In The Air' and sending me messages and also to all of you who have favorited me or my story and alerting it; you are an amazing group of people. I honestly don't deserve you, guys!  
You have no idea how it feels to see so many familiar names and to know that, even when it's only the beginning, you're already starting to like it.  
I LOVE YOU ALL!**

***sigh* Ok... wow... ok... onto the chapter...**

**The song of the day is: Between Two Worlds by Immediate Music.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE – PUT THAT AWAY!**

Asgard was very beautiful in spring.

The Dome of the Sky was of a lovely dark blue and completely cloudless so that every nebulous, galaxy and star in the firmament was visible for every Asgardian.

The waters of the ocean, the Sea of Space, which surrounded the Continent, mirrored the skies above as the chilly breeze pushed the waves onto the rocky cliffs at the edge of the city, where the remains of the Bifrost still laid.

The many trees that covered several acres across the city and on the outskirts dabbled the homeland of the Aesirs with color. Not just with the different shades of green from the leaves but also from the many varieties of flowers and fruits that grew on them.

Emma's favorite being a very particular kind which reminded her of the cherry blossoms back on Earth.  
The pale pink, delicate flowers sprouted from the branches, painting the ashy white logs of the trees as the same chilly breeze which brought the scent of the ocean to the palace, dragged the fragrance of the pink flowers into the room she was in at that very moment, looking out the window, from her very uncomfortable position on the floor under Volstagg's tight grip.

Ah, yes. Asgard was very beautiful in spring.

"You cheated" Emma groaned trying to get the red bearded warrior off of her

"I did not" Volstagg grinned as the small framed young woman continued to try to squirm her way out of his strong arms "You only need to practice more, little one"

"Practice more? I spend over half of my day in here with you guys! Isn't that enough?" She protested, her face red because of both, the effort and the outrage

"No" The other two members of the Warriors Three, Lady Sif and Thor replied in unison as they stood at bay watching the quarrel ensue

"Not enough, huh?" Now Emma was pissed off

Bending her leg backwards she aimed at Volstagg's crown jewels and once he had received the blow and released her, Emma violently elbowed him in the abdomen and then turning around to face him. As she noticed the shocked and pained look on his face, she gave him half a smile, extended her arms forward and shot him a very powerful energy projection, sending him flying across the room and crashing against one of the mirrored walls.

Looking back at the others, Emma brushed her hands off and raised a brow arrogantly "You were saying?"

"I am impressed" Fandral said making his way to Emma

With an amused look on her face, the half Vanir, half human watched the blonde and flirtatious warrior walking as charmingly as it was possible.

"I'm glad you're impressed, Fandral" Emma played along

"So, what do you say if I take you for a walk to the Asgard Mountains… have a lovely picnic by the River Gopul?" He proposed

Emma couldn't contain the frustrated exhale that left her lips as she looked up at Thor begging him to rescue her but all the god of thunder did was shrug and give her one of his almost idiotic grins.

"I say… thank you but no, thank you" Emma replied and started to walk to the door

"Ow, please… we will have such fun" The blonde warrior insisted

"I would not push her limits, Fandral. She might be beautiful as an elf but she is brutal as a Jöttun" Volstagg suggested standing up and trying to dust his thick red beard as he walked towards them

"Do you have a problem with strong women, Volstagg?" Sif asked, feeling alluded

"No, no, not at all… I was just trying to spare our friend of some unwanted pain" The Viking looking warrior raised his hands in defense

"At least give it a thought" Fandral told Emma and she only smiled, not wanting to seem rude

"Thank you for everything, my friends. I'll see you later" She said and left the room

Thor noticed something about her earlier mood had shifted and after excusing himself with his friends, he exited the room and followed Emma without her noticing.

Reaching her chambers, Emma closed the door behind her and approached to the large open window, leaning against the tall frame.

The Sea of Space was visible and the sound of the crashing waves reaching her ears as the once-strange-to-her smell of the Asgardian Ocean filled up her senses.

For the past six months the realm of Asgard had been her home and she had spread her time in both Vanaheim and Asgard, not wanting to spend too much time away from her mother and her sisters and at the same time, not wanting to be far from Thor, Odin and Frigga too long.  
She had been happy; she couldn't and wouldn't deny that for her family had welcomed her with open arms and warm hearts.

Her older sisters, Hnoss and Gersemi had made everything possible to make her feel at home and to help her in everything and anything she needed while Freyja, her mother had presented her with thousands of presents along with her love, understanding and support.

While in Asgard, Thor formally reintroduced her to Odin and Frigga and they both had treated her as if she had always been a part of their family.

Aesirs and Vanirs, both sister races and realms celebrated long and joyfully the return of the long lost Vanir; Eira, goddess of protection and healing, the youngest princess of Vanaheim although she had returned as a half human; a demigod.

Of course, she hadn't forgotten about her other home, her first home: Earth (or as many in Asgard would correct her: Midgard).  
She missed her job in S.H.I.E.L.D., her fellow agents, Coulson, Hill; she even missed Fury, for heaven's sake!  
But who she missed the most were the remaining Avengers: Natasha and her cold façade; Clint and his brotherly stance; Bruce and his never-ending advice; Tony and his amazing and hilarious personality. And then there was Steve, who she missed more than anyone else.

Sweet, noble Steve who had loved her enough to let her go. Go away to find some peace and truth along with the chance to forget everything about her last weeks on Earth and start a new life.

Still, that seemed basically impossible.

There hadn't been one night since her arrival to Asgard in which she hadn't dreamed about him; about the moment she had lost him forever; about the reason she had lost him to and about the guilt that continued to tear her up inside.

She had decided to leave Thor and their friends after something Volstagg had said and she was sure Thor had noticed for she knew, for a fact that her best friend stood outside her door, trying to see what was happening inside.

With a sad smile, she shook her head and walked over to the tall wooden doors, opening them and making room for Thor to fall to the ground without tackling her down in the process; he had obviously been leaning against the door.

"Ow…" He groaned

"Could you, at least, try to be more discreet?" She asked

"Sneaking up was never my gift" Thor replied and Emma gave him half a smile as she offered her hand to help him up and then walked back to the window while he closed the door

"No" She suddenly said and turned to him "It was Loki's"

Thor swallowed hard at the sound of his brother's name. He had also grieved and mourned over his loss and it had been worse for his parents, having to do it for a second time.  
It was also, one of the only times Emma had uttered Loki's name.

"It was" Thor agreed, leaning on the pillar opposite from her "Is that why you left the room before?" She nodded "Because Volstagg compared you to a Jöttun?" She nodded again "You should not take his comments so personally, Emma… he is used to speak before thinking…"

"You know it wasn't because of the comparison, Thor…"

Thor had been trying to avoid that but Emma was way too smart for him "Because Loki was a Jöttun"

"It pained him so much to be one… he once… he once said that a Jöttun would never be worthy of a Vanir, can you believe that?"

"Loki was not known for his very high self-esteem"

"And it still amazes me how conceited he was at the same time" Emma chuckled bitterly

"That he was" Thor said and then they remained silent for a while until Thor spoke up again "Emma… are you happy?"

"Yes, Thor… I am happy here… having the chance to see my real family… to come to this amazing place… to meet your family… to have seen the things I've seen…" But he cut her off

"That is not what I meant"

Emma furrowed her brow and sighed "I know…"

"Well, are you?"

"I can't lie to you, Thor… as hard as I've tried… I just don't… I don't…" Thor tilted his head to the side and Emma looked out the window, to the ocean "I'm incomplete"

"Incomplete?"

"Fragmented… exiguous…" She whispered "I lost half of me the day Loki died"

* * *

It was the second week of April and a very harsh heat wave had been tormenting the northeastern territories of the United States, New York included.

Those who worked loosened their ties, left their jackets at home and fanned themselves with whatever came in handy, from office reports to pieces of cardboard and those who didn't work could be seen splashing the water inside the multiple fountains or, in the case of children, playing with water guns or water balloons; anything to keep them from virtually melting.

Usually at this time of the year, the weather was hot, very hot but this was at the edge of being ridiculous and that ridiculousness was proven by no other than Anthony Edward Stark himself.

"Ah, yes… yes… yes… yes!" Bruce and Steve could hear the multibillionaire's moans of utter pleasure and they felt utterly disgusted

"I hope he's not doing what I think he is…" Bruce commented and Steve grimaced completely grossed out

"C'mon, Stark! We are actually trying to work here!" Steve shouted from the living room of the penthouse

The man of iron walked out of the annex room in full suit of armor, the only part missing being the helmet.  
He basically strutted towards them with a large and frankly, quite freaky grin on his face.

"So, Tony…" The physicist started as Steve shook his head frantically

"Don't ask, don't ask…" The soldier muttered but Bruce ignored him

"What was that all about?"

"Oh, well… since you're asking…" Tony started and Steve covered his eyes "Due to this horrible heat which seems to be wanting to destroy my very, very beautiful face and my very, very beautiful body… I came up with a wonderful complementary piece for my suits" Neither Steve nor Bruce said a thing when suddenly, Tony spun around and flashed them with his semi-robotic derrière

"Oh, God! No! Put that away!" Bruce exclaimed

"You are disgusting, Stark! Cover that!" Steve demanded

"Who's gonna cover what?" Clint asked as he walked into the room along with Natasha and then realized what they were talking about. Hurriedly, he raised his hand and covered Natasha's eyes "Jesus, Stark! You are such a pervert!"

"What? What? I can't see!" Natasha asked

"Nothing, Nat, nothing…" Clint replied

"Why are you shouting like that? It's not like I'm showing off my real and precious tush… and look! This is what I was telling you guys about…"

All four of them leaned forward and took a very close look at Iron Man's… butt.

"Wow… is that…?" Bruce started

"Yep" Tony answered proudly, rocking back and forth on his toes

"How did you…?" Clint wanted to know

"I've been working several days on it… it took me a while, especially because JARVIS, here kept insisting that it would take a lot of the arc reactor's power but I think we are fine, aren't we, J?"

"So far, so good, sir" JARVIS responded

"See? So far, so good… what do you think?" He asked the team

"I want one" Natasha suddenly said

"And where in your skin-tight cat suit are you planning on install it? Surely not in the same spot as Stark" Clint pointed out

"Oh, I'm sure we can find some room… in there…" Somehow, Tony managed to sound much obscener than before

"Captain Rogers…" Coulson voice came from the door but stopped as soon as he entered and witnessed the scene "Oh… yeah… uhmm… should I come back later?" He asked uncomfortably

"Oh, no, no, Phil, come in. I was just showing the guys my brand new internal ventilation and refrigeration system… isn't it cool?" Stark showed off as Coulson stared at the small propeller which the playboy had installed into his Mark VII suit

"Yes, very… cool" Coulson replied returning his attention to Steve "Captain, director Fury asked me to let you know that your new bike has arrived from Los Angeles"

"Los Angeles?" Steve questioned

"Ah, yes, that's my fault… I offered to build a series of motorcycles which might be more suited for someone like you" Tony intervened as several robotic arms unassembled the suit of armor

"Someone like me?" The captain repeated

"Yes, well… I hate to say it but since you are the leader of the Avengers and I am not…" Clint pretended to cough but it was obvious that in-between his efforts, everyone could hear the word 'consultant' coming out "Yeah… that… anyways, I thought you needed something better than that old… tricycle you usually drive"

"Mr. Stark, as flattered as I am not…" Steve started and heard Clint, Bruce and Natasha chuckling "I am fine with my current bike, thank you very much"

"Well, there's not much you can do about it, is there, Phil?" Tony turned to the agent

"I'm afraid not. I'm sorry captain but the agency has already paid Mr. Stark for the manufacture of the pieces" Coulson said

"You mean to say there's more than just one?" Steve asked horrified

"Don't thank me, cap" Tony said walking by him and patting him on the back while Steve only shook his head and closed his eyes annoyed

"Would you like to see it?" Coulson offered

"I don't seem to have any other choice, do I?" Steve inquired and then followed Coulson out of the penthouse

"Is it just me or the cap seems a lot bitterer than when he was defrosted?" Tony pointed out once Steve and Coulson were gone

"You know very well why that is, Stark" Clint said

"Well, yeah but it's not like we don't miss Emma! Of course we miss her; she was also our friend…"

"Emma wasn't just Steve's friend, Tony… and they both gave up many things when she chose to leave with Thor" Bruce told him

"Yeah, I know, I know… it's just that… his sourness is contagious… besides, Emma will come back one day, right? I mean… whenever Thor comes, I'm sure she'll tag along… she can't be too long without some Stark loving" He wiggled his brows "No one can" By then he realized he had been left alone in the room "Guys? Guys!"

* * *

At the garages of the tower, Coulson had shown Steve to his brand new motorcycle.  
He didn't really understand what all the fuzz was about since the vehicle looked practically the same as his old one except for the colors.  
The frame, the beam and the monocoque were painted in red, blue and silver, just like his suit and he couldn't help to exhale with irritation.

"How original, Stark…" He buffed as he walked around the machine

He had to admit it was pretty nice and as soon as he sat on the black leather seat he felt the urge to start the engine and take it out for a ride.  
Turning the key and starting the engine, he clasped the clutch and hit the gas. Enjoying the sound of the motor, he released the break and sped out of the parking garage at full speed.

In all honesty, Steve was grateful for the chance to get out of the tower and clear his mind.  
For the past six months he had barely had a moment of peace as he could do nothing but think about Emma.

After she had chosen to go to Asgard with Thor he had been left desolated and heart-broken but he had not opposed to her pledge feeling that, if it was what could make her happy, he would be at ease with it.

But he hadn't been at ease. It had been impossible for him to feel the slightless measure of happiness.  
He missed her too much for his own sake and all he had left of her was a picture of her and her family which she used to keep in her old office.

Suddenly, an idea jumped into his head. With a nod, he sped even more and drove to Emma's old house.  
After she had left, S.H.I.E.L.D. had locked it, not even minding to go through Emma's belongings; which Steve was about to do.

Parking in front of the red brick house, Steve walked to the door and saw that it was sealed and safely locked but he hadn't come this far just to stay outside.  
Checking for the coast to be clear, the super soldier kicked the door and it immediately slammed open. Very discreetly, he jumped over the sealing bands and walked in.

It was just as the last time he had been there; that night when Emma had seen Fenrir outside her window and had called him; that night when he had heard her speak Loki's name in her sleep.

The floor and furniture were covered with dust and a few spider webs had formed in the ceiling but apart from that, it all remained the same.

He got to Emma's old room and saw the pictures she had on her dresser. Most of them were of her youth with her family and school friends, but there was one of her with Tony, Clint, Bruce, Natasha, Coulson and himself.  
The memory of that day came back. They had returned from raiding a small HYDRA facility near the border with Canada and the photo had been, of course, Stark's idea.

Tony had his arm around Emma's shoulders while Clint and Natasha stood to their right and Steve and Bruce to their left while Coulson's head was visible above them.  
Flipping the paper over, he saw the date written with her own handwriting: June 26th 2011.

Folding it, he put it inside his jacket pocket and then continued to roam around the room. Not taking notice of a small puff, he ended up tripping over it and falling to the floor.

"Ouch…" Steve complained and then looked to his left, under the bed only to find a small wooden box; a chest "What…?"

Reaching for it, he pulled it out and dusted the lid off. He opened it and saw a bunch of personal tokens and souvenirs, including pictures and such.  
It was all very personal and Steve felt that, even though Emma wasn't near, he was invading her privacy so, closing the box, he pushed it back under the bed and meant to stand up but something stopped him; something hard and rigid crashing against the side of his head, making him black out right then and there.

* * *

**Ah, yes... Asgard was very beautiful in spring... I've been there... I know what I'm talking about ;) LOL.**

**Anywhooooooooooooo... thank you all YET AGAIN (I can't stop thanking you guys; you are the reason why this madness is still on!)**  
**Don't forget to review (I know you don't, you're just way to kind to forget it) and I hope you're liking it so far!**

**Lots of love!**

**ASSEMBLE!**

**Angie.**  
**xoxoxo**


	3. 2 I'm Not A Thief!

**Good day, my darlings!**

**I want to thank dragonrain618, SquirrellyLove, Peace and Blessings, HoratiosGirl101, AccioVoldemortsNose, Writing Rebel, Grinning-Loki-Locked, Starcrier and Avlon Moon for your reviews and your kind words and support... you guys rock!**

**Oh, and for you who commented on how beautiful Asgard is during the spring time... I hate to say I just came back... BUT! I'll be going back for the summer and I hear it's even more beautiful so... let me know who wants to come... so I can tell Odin how many are coming :D RSVP LOL**

**Anyways, the song of the day is: Strings of Sorrow by Atmosphere Music**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO – I'M NOT A THIEF**

The entrance to Nilfheim was, unlike what any mortal would think, cold, freezing cold. There was no fire involved in the depths of the realm of the dead; the kingdom of the damned and the cursed.

Legend told that it rested below one of the massive roots of Yggdrasil, the Tree of the Worlds and that it was where the souls of those who died of sickness or old age and those who had died after doing terrible things, went.

He knew Heimdall saw everything so he had to be extremely careful as to when and how he got into the darkest of realms.  
He needed to speak to Hela; only she could give him the necessary means to fulfill his mission; his hatred-blinded quest for vendetta.

Walking down a long corridor, he saw the ice cracking beneath his feet as the same cracks reached the ice-covered walls and ceiling. Dense mist came out of his slightly parted lips and from his nose; if it hadn't been for his god status, he would have probably died seconds after entering.

"Who dares to enter my domain?" A female voice that sounded like that of a corpse (if corpses could speak) asked

"Hela…" He said

"What are you doing here?" She demanded to know as he walked into the grand hall

It was vast and dark with candles spread along the charcoal colored stone walls.  
The candles floated in mid-air as if levitating and the flames were of an unnatural crimson red, adding to the already lugubrious atmosphere.

"Are you not pleased to see me?" He asked her

"I am never glad to see a member of the royal family; you should know that by now"

Hela's cadaveric fingers drummed over the top of one of the many skulls which her throne consisted of. Hela was not a woman to mess with and yet, apparently he didn't care.

"Not even if that member comes with a peace offer?"

The goddess of the dead and the underworld raised one of her thread thin black brows with interest and nodded "I assume Odin does not know you are here…" The black haired man shook his head without losing his wicked smile "And Heimdall?"

"That old gatekeeper is blinder than a bat in daylight" He mocked and that brought half a smile to Hela's face "Your beauty has not diminished, mistress of death"

Hela lifted her chin proudly as she stood up from her skeleton throne and slowly walked up to him.

She was tall, taller than any normal woman and her long black, glossy hair crept down her back, trailing off into the black marble floor.  
A sleek, skin tight crimson dress covered her curves while its long sleeves draped down her arms and just like her hair, hauled above the ground.  
But there were many things that differentiated her from any other creature in the universe: one half of her body was just like everyone else's in composition; bones, muscle, flesh and a very pale, almost grey colored skin while her other half, which ran from the top of her head to the toes of her left foot, looked as if she was nothing but a dead body; a corpse halfway through the last stages of decomposition.

He saw her eyes, the right one red while the other one was hollowly white, staring deep into his soul through his clear blue ones.

"You know I can judge even the living… I can see your intentions. You do not seek peace… you seek revenge and… retribution, do you not, forgotten one?" Her eyes narrowed as she circled him

"Do not call me that" He hissed at her "Do not dare to call me that, giantess"

"Why not? That is what you are, after all"

"But you well know that is not true… I was relegated… dislodged from the house of Odin and all because of Thor and Loki!" He roared

"Loki? I do not understand your hatred, dear… Loki was never a real member of the house of Odin, you know that…"

"Perhaps but even Odin preferred him to me… and now this Vanir has returned…"

"Eira, you mean…" He nodded "I heard she returned as only half of us… as a demi-goddess… do you also feel envious towards her?"

"Odin has given them everything which should be mine!"

"And you want it back" He didn't answer and she smiled softly at him "What do you ask of me, Odinson?"

He couldn't help to smile at the name Hela had used for him "I know you dislike the position Odin condemned you to… and you seem to have settled for it but, my dear Hela, you are too beautiful and too powerful to remain hidden away from the realms…"

"What are you proposing?"

"A truce, mistress of death… a truce to destroy Odin and his descent once and for all!"

* * *

"What brings you to the broken Bifrost, Princess Emma?" The god of light asked without even turning around

"I suppose you saw me coming, Heimdall" Emma smiled as she stood beside him and he nodded "Thank you"

"For what?" This finally made him look at her

"For calling me Emma, instead of Eira…"

"Does Thor not call you Emma?"

"He does… but he's the only one… apart from you, of course"

Heimdall nodded at her with a small smile and then continued to look forward, deep into the endless universe and she did the same, without the same result, obviously but with the same intention.  
They remained silent for a few minutes, just staring ahead until Emma spoke up ever-so-softly.

"Heimdall…" But he cut her off

"No"

"What?"

"The answer to your question: no" She furrowed her brow and looked down disappointment

"The same as yesterday, and the day before that, and the day before that…" Emma sighed "I don't even know why I came here in the first place… perhaps the words of my mother gave me some hope… false hope that is"

"Hope is never false, Princess" Emma looked up at him "It is a beacon in the darkness of reality and if we do not cling on to it, only despair and sorrow remain"

"But… how can I hope for something I know for certain, will not happen?"

"How can you know for certain?"

"Well, if there was the slightless sigh that Loki was…" Emma refused to use the word 'alive' "If he is out there… Heimdall… it's been six months and the universe is… well… infinite… even if he survived the blast, which I doubt…"

"Why do you doubt it? Loki has proven to be much more enduring than most of gods"

"Is that enough? I mean… the Gauntlet exploded and Loki had it with him when that happened… he knew it would kill him… we all knew it, that's why I…" She stopped suddenly remembering the moment she and Loki had said goodbye; when she had thought that it would be her who would die, not him "Loki is dead, Heimdall"

Turning around, she started walking back to the Valaskialf, Odin's palace but not without hearing Heimdall's voice once more:

"Then, indeed, Princess, what are you doing here?"

Closing her eyes for a second, Emma then resumed her walk back to the palace.

* * *

"Ow…" Steve grunted opening his eyes and rolling on his back

He knew we was still at Emma's house; he recognized the wooden floor as he opened his eyes but he couldn't understand what or who had attacked him.

"Don't move!" He heard a panicked voice shout at him

"I'm not moving…" He replied focusing his eyes on the ceiling above him and then realization hit him. Was that the voice of a woman? "Erm… hey… I… uhmm…" He then lifted his head and leaned his weight on his elbows

"I said don't move, you thief!" The woman yelled nervously

Steve was finally able to tell who his attacker had been: a young woman.  
A very beautiful young woman, that was.

She had long, sleek straight, very dark brown hair with blunt bangs; big and round honey eyes and white, yet slightly tanned skin. Her nose was straight, her eyebrows full and her lips naturally pouted.  
With a baseball bat in hand, she stood there, threatening to hit him again if necessary as her short legs shook at the knees.

"Thief? I'm not a thief!" Steve retorted

"Oh, really? Then what are you doing inside Dr. Jansen's house without permission?" She demanded swinging the bat a little

"You know Em-?" He asked in disbelief as he tried to sit up but as he did this, something nailed into his chest and stung him as he felt electricity running through his body

He started convulsing before falling back down on his back.  
Only that this time he didn't lose consciousness; he just lay there, jouncing on his spot.  
After half a minute, the jolting stopped and Steve gasped and blinked rapidly as he saw the woman rushing to him.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry… I… I didn't mean to Tase you, I just… I… are you ok?" She hurriedly blurted out, kneeling next to him

"I… I think so… Tase… me?" Steve asked sitting back up with her help

"Yeah… A Taser gun? Uhmm… it's just something I keep to fight criminals off… you know… to defend myself…"

"Criminals? Like me?" He joked and chuckled, making her giggle apprehensively

"Yeah… sorry about that… are you really not a thief?" She asked

"No"

"Oh, well… then I'm even sorrier than before…"

Steve saw her mess her bangs a little and he smiled, stretching out his hand to her "I'm Steve. Steve Rogers"

"Isabel Walker" She replied, taking his hand but she then felt him squeezing a little too hard and she winced "Ouch…"

"Sorry… I… uhmm…"

"You're strong" Isabel pointed out "Very strong" She cradled her hand and checked if her fingers were still useful

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

"No, no, it's fine… see?" She raised her hand and flexed her fingers, smiling "No harm done… besides, I… well, I kind of electrocuted you, so I'd say we're even"

Steve couldn't help to smile back. There was something rather child-like about this woman but he also recognized that she was a warm and friendly individual; he liked her.

"So, how do you know Emma?" He asked her as they stood up

"Dr. Jansen?" She asked and he nodded "I live two houses away from here; she's my neighbor… well… was my neighbor, I guess… I haven't seen her in… wow… I think four or five months…"

"Six" He corrected and gained a confused look from Isabel "She's been gone for six months"

"Oh… well… yeah… how do you know her?" Isabel asked

"We… we used to work together" Steve said with sadness

"I see… and do you know why she left? I mean, I saw her one day, she was all dressed up, like for a party or something and then the next, she didn't come back… did something happen to her?"

"No… well… yeah… sort of… she lost someone very… dear to her and she decided to leave for a while" He explained as he tried to suppress the grimace that threatened to cover his face

"But… she left without saying anything… and she left all of her things…"

"Yeah… it was… rather painful for her…"

"I understand…" Isabel nodded "And… why are you here?" Steve tried to think of a good excuse but he couldn't come up with one before Isabel interrupted his mental rambling "You miss her" She said softly and he looked up at her, nodding "So do I…" Steve couldn't help to give her half a smile "C'mon…"

Isabel walked to the door and stopped to look back at him.

"Where?" He asked

"To my place. I am a great baker, you know?"

She smiled and he mimicked her, walking out of Emma's house with his new and unexpected friend.

* * *

Emma hadn't realized it was so late as she rushed back to Odin's palace. There was supposed to be a feast that night to celebrate Frigga's birthday and she had completely lost track of time while being with Heimdall.

Fortunately, nothing of importance had come to pass as she walked into the great hall.  
She wore a lovely strapless black dress with a matching fitting bodice and flowing skirt. Her dark auburn hair was down with a middle parting and a simple sleek pin on one side.

Just as she walked pass the doors, a hand found hers, startling her and making her look up.  
With a sigh, her features relaxed as she recognized the individual.

"My lord Tyr" She smiled

"Princess Eira, it is so nice to see you here tonight" Tyr, the god of war told her and she nodded "Might I escort you to your party?" He offered

"You may, my lord" Emma nodded as they continued to walk "I didn't think I would see you here tonight, my lord"

"Whatever made you think that?"

"Well… you rarely attend these events; I hardly ever see you"

"I am flattered that you notice, Princess" She felt herself blush "I suppose you are right… you see, I am not well suited for this kind of event… I am not as… charismatic as Thor or even yourself"

"Please… no one would know who I am if I weren't…"

"Queen Freyja's daughter?" Tyr completed for her and she shrugged "I do not believe that is the main reason of your popularity, Princess… but I do see your point… status can be a very… alluring thing" Emma didn't really like the way Tyr spoke those last words but she did her best to shrug the feeling off "I am surprised, nevertheless"

"Surprised? About what?"

"About your astounding adaptability" Emma tilted her head to the side not fully comprehending "I ignore if you were foretold about this ahead of your arrival but the gravity here in Asgard is much heavier than that in Midgard…"

"Ah, yes…" She nodded and chuckled gracefully "Well, I wasn't warned about it, if that's what you mean… that was a little detail Thor forgot to mention… and I did suffer its effects for some time before finally growing accustomed to it… but yeah… it was… a pain"

"You have a very peculiar manner of speaking" Tyr said and Emma blushed even more "Not bad… only… peculiar" She smiled and looked down but he reached out and made her look at him by lifting her chin "If I may say so, Eira… you look beautiful this evening"

"Erm… thank you, Tyr" She managed to say as she contained the urge to giggle like a high school girl

"Emma!" Thor's voice suddenly exclaimed, making her turn to him "Emma, I have been looking for you" He said and then turning to Tyr who still held Emma's hand "Tyr, it is an honor to have you among us"

"Thank you, Thor. I only came for a little while to present my congratulations to Queen Frigga" Tyr replied and received a nod from the god of thunder

"I am sure she and my father will be very happy to see you"

"Well… I leave you securely with the son of Odin himself, Princess" Tyr brought his lips to Emma's hand and kissed it gallantly "I hope you have a pleasant evening. Excuse me"

With a nod, Tyr walked away from them as Thor took Emma's hand and placed it on the crook of his arm, leading her forward.

"I do not believe I had ever seen you talking with Tyr" He told her after a moment in silence

"I had spoken to him before… I think… when I met him… or did I? Wow… yeah, you're right… I don't think I had ever spoken to him apart from when you introduced me to him…"

"What did he say?"

"Mmm… nothing much… he asked about how I had adapted to the difference in the gravity levels… and he said I have a peculiar way of speaking"

"Well, you do" Thor joked and she hit him playfully in the arm "You do! What do you want me to say?"

"That I don't" Emma grinned up at him, making him laugh wholeheartedly

"You look exquisite, by the way" He whispered into her ear, making her smile widely

"Thank you, Thor…"

"And I am certain Fandral will have the same opinion"

"He's here?" Emma asked with terror and he nodded "Hide me"

"He means no harm, Emma, you know that… he's just…"

"An endless philanderer? A crazed womanizer? Oh, believe me I know that…" She said

"Emma…" He started as they stopped walking and he noticed her avoiding his eyes "Emma… do you refuse Fandral's advances because of his ways or because of…" Losing her smile completely, Emma lowered her head, her breathing becoming heavier "It is because of Loki, is it not?" She couldn't bring herself to deny it so she chose to remain silent "Emma, you have to move on… he would have wanted you to move on"

"That's so funny…" She scoffed bitterly "You are not the first person to say that to me yet you should be aware that Loki would not have wanted me to move on… that was simply not his style"

"Alright, then… why, then are you willing to give him the pleasure of doing what he wanted?"

"Because I loved him more than life itself, Thor…"

He didn't really know what to tell her. She was right; knowing Loki, he would have preferred Emma remaining alone and bitter, just as he had been when he had lost Eira.

"Please, forgive me… I should not have said what I said" Thor told her and she gave him a weak smile

"Don't apologize, Thor… I know you worry about me but… I am beyond repair" Emma saw him trying to say something but she interrupted him "Don't worry… honestly…" She then looked around and sighed, wrapping her arms around herself, as if cold "I think I'm going back to my room… I… I don't feel well"

"Emma, don't, please…" Thor started

"I… I'm sorry. I'll see you later, ok?" She said and started walking back to the door but was stopped by a warm voice

"Eira"

Emma halted and closed her eyes, knowing there was no way for her to leave the feast now. As she spun around, she saw Odin, his arms open and ready to embrace her.

"All-Father" She said softly, feeling a lump in her throat

"Come here, child" He ushered and she obeyed, walking towards him and feeling him embracing her lovingly "I am so happy to see you here tonight" They parted and Emma gave him a confused look "Frigga and I feared you would not be in a festive mood and that we would not see you. But here you are"

"Yes, of course… I couldn't miss Queen Frigga's birthday" She managed to smile

"She will be delighted…" He nodded and then looked over at Thor "Thor, go to your mother. We will be with you in a moment" Thor nodded and after glancing at Emma for a moment, he walked away "Come, dear. Let us get some fresh air"

They walked out of the hall and to one of the large balconies which faced the northern side of the continent, where the Bifrost was.  
Emma waited for Odin to speak, not wanting to disrespect him and after several minutes of solemn silence, he finally spoke.

"How are you, Eira?" Odin heard her taking a deep breath at this and he half smiled "You cannot get used to it, can you?" She frowned at this and he continued "To the name… you will always be Emma, will you not?"

"I cannot help it, sire"

"I understand and I do not pretend to change that…" She nodded in appreciation as he proceeded "I know you have been sad, Emma"

"My lord, I…"

"Do not try to deny it… I know you more than you think… you are after all my…"

Odin stopped and turned his head to the left, towards the horizon while Emma stared at him confused.

"Your what, All-Father?"

"You are like my own daughter, Emma… like the daughter I never had…" Odin reached out and caressed Emma's cheek, making her smile "It breaks my heart to see that you cannot find happiness"

Sighing, Emma closed her eyes "I don't think I ever will"

"Would you like to return to Midgard?" He suddenly asked, making her look up at him "I am not throwing you out, Emma, do not get me wrong but… I am desperate"

"Desperate? Why?"

"Because it is killing me to see you suffering like this… I would do anything for you, my dear girl…" He hugged her and she rested her head on his shoulder

"Bring him back…" She whispered, feeling her eyes filling up with tears

"My love… you ask of me the very thing I cannot do… not even for you"

"Don't send me back to Earth, please…"

"Why are you so reluctant to return? Perhaps you would feel more at ease there, with your friends"

"I have friends here… and my family… and Thor and you… please, don't send me away…"

Odin then understood what she was clinging on to "You fear that, if Loki is alive, he will not be able to find you in Midgard"

"He found me once…"

"Oh, Emma…"

"He found me once…"

* * *

**Poor Emma... seriously, what's wrong with the author? Hehe... I mean... with me... *giggles***

**Anyways, thank you so much... I hope you're understanding a little more... nah... who am I kidding... I'm probably just getting you all more confused than before... MWAH-HA-HA... :)**

**Don't forget to review; those make me happy!**

**Lots of love!**

**ASSEMBLE!**

**Angie.**  
**xoxoxo**


	4. 3 Another Brownie?

**Woohoo... Sweet Lord Jesus... over 40 reviews... you guys are too much... what can I say? I love you!**

**Writing Rebel, Starcrier, WillowDamon17, Peace and Blessings, SquirrellyLove, Of-Thieves-and-Liars, HoratiosGirl101, Nerdsandmustaches, EldestDurk, Terra3434, sassymagpie, morbidly-funny, AccioVoldemortsNose, jadacass, Zeada, Phantom105 and a very kind anonymous reviewer... YOU. ROCK. MY. WORLD!**

**Ok, so, I just wanted you guys to know that, even though 'Heart Of Fire' might be going a little slower than 'Whispers In The Air' it's all for the story's sake. I know you probably want some action and, of course, to see Loki again *points to the chapter* but just... cope with me... I'm attempting to make this bigger and much more chaotic than the first one, I promise.**

**Anyways... the song of the day is... Apotheosis by Audiomachine; which by the way I consider to be Loki's _leitmotif.  
NOTE: Leitmotif (German) is a musical term (though occasionally used in theatre or literature), referring to a recurring theme, associated with a particular person, place, or idea. Literally, leitmotif means 'leading motif'.  
_I will be putting songs (might even put another apart from the song of the day; todya it just happened to be the same) that, for me, are the proper theme for each character.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE – ANOTHER BROWNIE?**

Dr. Emmanuel Abrahamovitch sat in his office late into the night, when everyone else in the clinic had gone home to rest for the day.  
The light of the single desk lamp lit half of his face, drawing frightening shadows over his features, made especially by the outline of his thin rimmed glasses which sat over his hooked nose.  
His once blue, now greyish eyes were fixed on the screen of his laptop as he went over the words on it.

"Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division" His coarse voice read out loud "S.H.I.E.L.D. Director: Colonel Nicholas J. Fury. Objectives: Classified" Dr. Abrahamovitch leaned back on his chair, running his fingers along his five-day stubble "Not for me" Reaching out for the laptop, he typed a few letters and suddenly, the secret agency's main frame appeared on the screen "Perfect…"

"Abrahamovitch" Someone called behind the doctor, making him jump out of his skin

"Oh my God! Don't do that!" He exclaimed, placing a hand over his heart, turning around to face his visitor

"I did not expect you to be so… jumpy, Emmanuel… I thought you had some spine"

"I thought you wouldn't come until a few more weeks" Abrahamovitch avoided responding to the comment

"I come with great tidings, my friend" The man said walking over to the front of the desk "We have a great ally on our side"

"We do? Who?"

"Her name is Hela; she is the mistress of Nilfheim, the realm of the damned" The man with black hair answered, taking a seat in front of the doctor "And now I need to know how much you know about this S.H.I.E.L.D. thing…"

"Just as you arrived I managed to infiltrate into their main frame…" His acquaintance frowned not understanding "From now on I will be able to see their highest guarded secrets"

"Good, Abrahamovitch, good… how long do you think it will take you to have everything ready for the attack?"

"Not long, sir… but… I must ask… what are you planning on using against S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

"Do not concern your little head with that, Midgardian…" His bright blue eyes stared intently at the doctor "By the time these Avengers realize what is attacking their beloved planet it will be too late…"

Before Dr. Abrahamovitch could utter another word, the strange man with Asgardian attire disappeared before his eyes.

* * *

"This is delicious!" Steve exclaimed as he devoured his fifth warm brownie while Isabel sat across the table, nibbling down her own and watching him amused "Did you really make this?"

"Yeah…" She smiled, taking a sip of her coffee

They had returned from Emma's place about two hours ago and Steve had practically done nothing but eat everything and anything Isabel had put in front of him.

"And you don't do this for a living?" He asked, his mouth full of chocolate

"No… I wished… but no, I work at an art gallery near the Fifth Ave. Although I'd love to have a little cupcake shop of my own one day…"

"And what do you do in the art gallery?"

"I organize the exhibitions… it's fun… sometimes, when I don't have to deal with my boss" Isabel shrugged at the time she smiled

"Ah, yes… I know the feeling"

"You do? What do you do, by the way?" She asked, standing up to get more brownies "Here you go"

"Thanks" He said smiling at her as she put the plate down on the table "Well… I'm a captain"

"A captain? As in the army?"

"Uhmm… I was once in the army but not anymore… I work for this… very… unknown government agency" Steve tried to explain, as he avoided giving any details

"Oh… wow… that sounds interesting… hey… do you know what happened last year with the toxic thing leakage?"

"Why do you ask?" Steve had stopped eating and had grown incredibly anxious

"Well, you said you work for the government… I thought you might've known…" Isabel shrugged and Steve sighed in relief

"No… I don't know… we had nothing to do with it"

"I see… so… you said you know Dr. Jansen because you work together?" He nodded "She used to work at the same agency as you?"

"Yeah"

"That's nice… I really liked her, you know? I mean, she was always very busy and there were sometimes when she wouldn't come home at night but I suppose it was because of work, right?"

"Yes… our boss is very demanding"

"What boss isn't, right?" She joked and he chuckled "Can I get you anything else?"

"Another brownie?" He asked innocently and suddenly his cell phone started ringing "Give me a sec" Watching her nod, Steve stood up and walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, answering the call "Rogers"

"Where the hell are you?" He heard Tony shouting at him

"I… well… I am…"

"No, don't even bother. You've been gone for hours, did you know that?" Stark continued

"Stark, calm down. Did something happen?"

"Banner got a very strange reading on his gamma ray radar"

"What? Where?"

"Here in New York" Tony said

"I'm on my way"

Without saying anything else, Steve hung up and exhaling, he returned to the kitchen where Isabel stood washing a few dishes.

"Hey…" He said, gaining her attention

"Hey… is something wrong?" She asked drying her hands with a towel

"Uhmm… something came up at work…"

"Really? It's almost 9pm…"

"Yeah, I know… but… you remember what I told you about my boss?" She nodded "Well, this is one of his usual characteristics"

"And you have to go" Isabel deduced and he nodded "Oh well… I guess that third batch of brownies will have to wait for the next time"

"I'd like a next time" Steve said enthusiastically

"Me too…" They remained quiet for a moment until Steve's cell phone started ringing again making him look down at it enraged and making her giggle "You should get going"

"Yeah… thanks for everything, Isabel"

"Don't mention it…"

"Yeah… I'm… I'm gonna go now" He said nervously

"Ok…"

He then nodded and rushed to the front door and Isabel could only hear it shutting closed.  
With a sigh, she returned to tidying up the kitchen but then a knock at the door brought her out of it.

"Yes?" She asked as she opened and widened her eyes in surprise as she smiled, recognizing Steve "Steve! Did you forget something?"

"Yeah… kind of… uhmm… I forgot to ask your number"

"My number? My phone numer?" She repeated and he nodded sheepishly "Really?"

"Yes, please"

"Sure… of course…" She then dictated the number and he put his cell phone away

"Thanks… goodbye" And with that, he leaned forward, planting a peck on her cheek and then running back to where his bike was parked, driving off

"Bye…" She whispered dumbfounded as she raised her hand and touched her cheek with her fingers "Bye…"

* * *

"_Loki…" A female voice whispered "Loki…"_

_He was immobile in the void of the open space but he was conscious.  
His fingers ran over the ring on his left hand and he continued to think about the last thing he remembered: Emma._

"_Loki…"_

"_Leave me" He responded without opening his eyes_

"_Loki" The voice repeated_

"_Am I dead?" He asked_

"_Not quite"_

"_Then where am I?"_

"_You are wandering the cosmos, Loki… but it is time you come back to life" The woman said_

"_Who are you?"_

"_A friend… and I believe you have something that belongs to me"_

_Loki opened his eyes at the time he opened his left hand. There, a green precious stone glowed._

"_This?" He asked_

"_Yes… it is mine… someone robbed it from me and I want it back"_

"_Who are you?" Loki asked again_

"_I told you: a friend…"_

"_I have no reason to live"_

"_How about Eira?"_

"_Eira…" Loki repeated and then furrowed his brow "Her name is not Eira… her name is Emma… and she probably started a new life with someone else… with that soldier"_

"_And how does that make you feel, Loki?" But he didn't answer and the woman laughed "The woman you died for must be with another man right now… do you not crave revenge?"_

"_No"_

"_She rejected you, Loki… when Thanos gave you the chance to become the ruler of Midgard, she pushed you away… she fought you and would have probably killed you if she had not defeated Thanos first…" The voice taunted_

"_That is not true! She left the others to find me… to save me"_

"_To save you from what, Loki? From what you originally coveted? From who you truly are?" The voice scoffed "She wanted you to change in order to be together, you fool… she never accepted you for who you are… she feared what you could do…"_

"_No…" This time Loki didn't sound so convinced as before "She mourned me… she wept my death"_

"_Did she? Then why is she in Asgard now?"_

"_She is in Asgard?" Loki asked surprised_

"_Yes… she came when Thor returned… she has since reunited with her family… with her true family…"_

"_Then she is not with the soldier" His voice was full of hope_

"_No, she is not… but someone else has set his eyes on her…"_

"_What?" He hissed looking to his side, trying to find the source of the tantalizing voice_

"_Do you wish to see her again, Loki?"_

_Loki didn't have to answer. Suddenly, before him, something similar to a water mirror appeared before him and it was then when he saw her: her long auburn hair, her white milky skin, her dark green eyes, her rosy lips; those lips which had been his._

"_Emma…" He whispered, reaching out to touch the image before him but then, the image changed and then Loki saw Emma laughing as she danced in the arms of another man "No… who is he? Who is he?" The voice remained silent as the image spoke for itself. Loki felt his weak chest tightening as his heart felt frozen "Thor…"_

"_Thor… the same man who claimed to be your brother… to love you… to mourn you… he has fallen in love with your beloved Emma…" The voice lied_

"_But that does not mean she loves him back…"_

"_She left everything in Midgard to come with him, Loki… do not try to fool yourself…"_

"_She came with him…" Loki repeated more to himself "She came with him…"_

"_She does not love you, Loki… she never did… all she wanted from you were the memories of her life in Asgard so that she could return… return to her home and start a new life with Thor… why do you think she tried to kill you?"_

"_No…"_

"_Yes, Loki… she betrayed you… she used you and then disposed of you… she never loved you… she never wanted you… she wanted Thor from the beginning…"_

"_No… be silent! Speak no more!" He shouted covering his ears in frustration_

"_I offer you the chance to live again, my friend… live again and make her pay for her betrayal" The voice continued_

"_Yes" He suddenly said after a moment of silence_

"_Yes?"_

"_Yes…"_

"_Very well" The voice seemed to laugh "You will have a powerful ally not only in me, Loki… but someone else inside the walls of Odin's palace… he will help you get your revenge on Emma and Thor and even rule over Midgard"_

"_Who is this ally?" He wondered_

"_He will approach you in due time, Laufeyson, do not fret… as of now, you are alive and you must return to Asgard"_

"_To make her pay…"_

"_Yes…"_

"_To make her pay!"_

* * *

Emma shot up in her bed, containing the shriek that had threatened to leave her throat. Beads of sweat dewed her forehead as her hands clung on to the golden satin sheets of her bed.  
Her chest rose and fell with anxiety as she tried to get as much oxygen to her lungs as possible for she felt as if she was about to faint.

"Loki…" She breathed "Loki… you are alive… I know you're alive…"

Without giving it any second thoughts, Emma threw the covers off of her, swung her legs onto the floor and rushed to the door.

Once outside, she made sure there was nowhere in sight and then she ran towards the west wing of the palace; where Loki's old chambers were.

At the door, she took a few deep breaths and then opened it, causing a loud creak to echo down the hallway. But she didn't really take notice; all she wanted was to get in.

After closing the door, Emma guided herself by the lights on the outside which shone into the room.  
A large bed, similar to her own, occupied the center of the room but the difference was in the color; practically every fabric in the room was green whereas hers was dark purple. The ceiling was just as high as in any other room and the floors were of a gold like marble which reflected everything that passed over it.

Stealthily, Emma tiptoed around the room, her bare feet now used to the cold tiles. There was nothing in the rooms of Valaskialf that made them personal, except for maybe the colors but other than that, they all looked very similar.  
But there was something about Loki's room that made Emma feel comfortable, tranquil, safe, as if Loki was there, holding her.

And yet, he wasn't. For months she had tried to convince herself that he had died and that she would never see him again but both Heimdall and Freyja continuously encouraged her to believe otherwise; that someday, no matter how far, she would see him again.

The ambiguity of the reality had started to take its toll on her; barely sleeping and when she did she would constantly have dreams of him; barely eating; only concentrating on improving her abilities and hardly ever socializing just when necessary.

She didn't want to let her mother down or Odin or Thor or anyone for that matter because, as much as she had once been Eira, she wasn't now and they all knew it. And even then, they had welcomed her into their lives, their realm and their families, knowing she was a simple Midgardian with no real immortality.

However, this constant anguish was driving her crazy because, there were times when she was certain Loki was dead but there were many others when she could have sworn to hear him or feel him near and this uncertainty was killing her slowly and painfully.

Slowly, she walked over to the bed and lay on the side where she assumed Loki used to sleep. Reaching out for one of the pillows, she embraced it tightly against her body.

"Loki, please… if you're alive… come back to me… I can't take it any longer… I don't want to live without you…"

"Emma?" She suddenly heard her dear friend's voice coming from the door "Emma, is it you?" She only sniffed as response and Thor walked in, closing the door behind him "What is the matter, little one?" He asked and she felt his weight on the bed, next to her "What are you doing here?"

"I was having a dream… I woke up… and I decided to come here…"

"Emma… why do you keep doing this? Why do you keep tormenting yourself?"

"I can't do this, Thor… I thought I could but I can't… I keep… I keep having dreams of him… of the last time I saw him… I loved him so much and I was never able to tell him… and… sometimes… I keep thinking he might still be alive… I have wished for it so many times for so long…"

"Emma… it has been almost seven months..."

"Please, don't ask me what you can do to fix it… there is no way to fix it…"

Thor said no more. He just held his best friend close as she wept until she had finally fallen asleep.

Cautiously, he picked her up in his arms and carried her out of Loki's chambers only to come face to face with his father out in the corridor.

"Father" Thor whispered and then saw Odin look down at Emma

"Take her back to her room" He ordered and Thor nodded, doing as he was told

Once Emma was back on her bed, Thor and Odin left her alone and walked down the long corridor in silence for some time.  
After reaching one of the balconies, they stopped and Odin proceeded to talk.

"She worries me" He simply said and Thor nodded "And I could not send her back to Midgard… she would be miserable…"

"Father… perhaps you should tell her about the search you ordered"

"And tell her that we have not been able to find Loki in over half a year? Do you realize what that would do to her?"

"You are right… forgive me"

"Thor… has Emma ever mentioned doing something with her healing abilities?" Odin suddenly inquired

"No, not really… why?"

"Well… I think that keeping her mind occupied with helping others might help her"

"Perhaps… I once watched her working as a doctor… a healer in Midgard… it came naturally for her" Odin nodded with a small smile "Father, will Emma ever truly remember her past life here in Asgard?"

"No… probably not… a soul does not contain memories, Thor, only the essence of that being…"

"Then why was she so connected to Loki? Why did she fall in love with him so quickly?"

"Precisely because of that, my son… because her soul is a perfect match with his…" Odin's eyes were covered by a shadow "Was a match with his…" He corrected

Thor felt a lump in his throat at his father's words "Will she ever heal?"

"I do not know, Thor… I do not know…"

* * *

**FINALLY! LOKI'S AROUND! WOOHOO!**

**So... I'm going on a trip to my hometown with my sister for the weekend but I'll be here on Monday to post, so... no problem, ok? Ok! :D**

**Thank you so much for everything and don't forget to review... I want to come back on Sunday evening to see like a million reviews! Ok, maybe not a million but a tenth would be decent *rotfl***

**Lots of love!**  
**And have a lovely weekend!**

**ASSEMBLE!**

**Angie.**  
**xoxoxo**


	5. 4 That Should Be Interesting

***opens email* WHAT? *jaw drops***

** .God... you guys... you guys... AHHHHHH!**

**SomeDreamImLivingIn, Writing Rebel, morbidly-funny, Peace and Blessings, Terra3434, AnnDroyd (you're here!), HoratiosGirl101, AccioVoldemortsNose, HeavenlyCondemned, tribute14, xxlokixxGJ and M, the guest reviewer... thank you all for being so incredibly incredibly and amazingly amazing! I love you all so so so much! Wow... *stares into blank spot on the wall***

**And thank you for the patience and the good weekend wishes! MWAH!**

**Anywhooooo... the song of the day is Eternal Loss by Gothic Storm.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR – THAT SHOULD BE INTERESTING**

"What happened?" Steve asked as he walked into the meeting room

After his time with Isabel had been cut short, the captain had driven back to the HQ of the ultra-secret agency and rushed to the meeting room where, as he had guessed, the team had gathered.  
They were scattered around the room reading papers or watching screens as well as talking amongst each other but they all had puzzled or concerned looks on their faces.

"Look who decides to grant us the honor of his presence" Tony exclaimed dramatically waving the pack of papers he held in his hand

"Don't start, Stark" Fury warned the multibillionaire and then turned to Steve "Rogers, we have a situation"

"Mind to elaborate?" He asked "Stark only told me Banner had detected the same type of gamma radiation the Tesseract does"

"Well, that's about all I've got, to be honest" Bruce admitted pausing his frantic typing for a second

"Where was it?"

"Upper East Side" Natasha replied, handing him a piece of paper

Steve took it and read it. Apparently the entire zone had been covered with the radiation but it wasn't anything to be concerned about, health-wise, of course.  
But on the other hand, the provenance of it was what causing them very severe headaches.

"Do we know where…?" Steve started but was cut off by Coulson

"No. We thought it could have been Dr. Jansen or Thor coming back but no"

"How can you be so sure?" The captain inquired. In the moment Coulson had suggested that Emma could have returned, his attention shifted completely

"Because Emma took her cell phone with her" Clint answered from his seating position next to Bruce and Steve tilted his head to the side not fully understanding

"The day Em left with Thor, she took everything she had on her with her, including her cell phone. I have tried to reach her through it but apparently her cell phone company doesn't have good enough signal to allow her to receive calls or texts in Asgard…" Tony explained "In the moment Banner got the alarm on the gamma radiation he called me and told me so I immediately tried to call Emma and nothing"

"But that doesn't mean it couldn't be her… I mean… maybe she left her cell phone in Asgard" Steve pointed out

"Maybe… I hadn't thought of that… why hadn't I thought of that?" Tony questioned feeling insulted

"It is of no importance, Stark. Rogers, if it had been Jansen I am sure we would know by now" Fury said and Steve lowered his head, nodding sadly

"Yes, you're right" The soldier said disappointed "So, what now?"

"We need to figure out what caused the alarm to set off" Fury paused to look at Coulson who nodded in return and then marched out of the meeting room "I'm sending you to the site. If we are to find evidence of any alien trail, that's where we're gonna find it"

"I'm going too?" Bruce inquired

"Especially you, Dr. Banner. If there's someone in this room who knows about gamma radiation…"

"That would be you" Steve, Tony, Clint and Natasha completed for Fury already knowing what their superior was going to say

"You are becoming incredibly predictable, Nick" Tony added, patting him on the back as he made his way out of the room, followed by the others

"Rogers" Fury called, making the soldier stop "A word, please"

Steve nodded and after exchanging quizzical glances with his teammates, they walked on and left him alone with the colonel.

"Sir?"

"Where were you this afternoon?" Fury interrogated

"Out…side, sir" Steve hesitated

"Outside where?"

"Well… Coulson informed me that the bikes you ordered Stark to make for me were here… I went out to try one of them"

"It took you over five ours to try a bike" It was more of an affirmation than an interrogation

"I… suppose so…"

"You went to Jansen's house, didn't you?"

Steve looked at the director with wide eyes in utter shock. How did he manage to know everything?

"I… sir, I…" He tried to say

"There's no need to lie, captain. I know for a fact that you were there"

"How?"

"I can't be giving away all my security secrets, can I?" Fury asked and Steve shook his head "Rogers, I know how you must be feeling; as odd as it might seem, I am human too" Steve chuckled at this while the colonel simple half smiled "But Emma made a choice and brooding over it will not change a thing…"

"What are you trying to tell me, sir?"

"You should forget about her. Move on. Focus on your job and eventually life will get back on its track"

"Easier said than done, sir…"

"I know"

"Would that be all, sir?" Steve asked much more stern than before and Fury picked up on it. With a sigh, he responded

"Yes, Rogers"

Nodding, the super soldier walked out of the room just as Coulson walked back in.

"Coulson"

"Yes, sir?"

"Are we certain that it wasn't Jansen's return what caused the radiation?" Fury questioned and Coulson shook his head

"One hundred percent sure, director" Coulson replied and exhaling in frustration, Fury left the room

* * *

For a spring day, Asgard was terribly cold that morning and, although there were never clouds in the perennial night sky, Emma felt as if a storm was gathering and readying to pour over the realm of the gods.

She had woken up to find herself back in her room after having sneaked her way to Loki's chambers. Of course, Thor had had something to do with her mysterious return to her own bed but she had yet to see him to ask him about that.  
The morning had gone by at snail pace for her as she tried to busy her mind with different activities such as fencing, reading, practicing her energy manipulation and such but nothing achieved to take her mind off the dream she had had the night before.

It might have been impossible for others to believe but Emma had felt as if Loki was actually alive. Just like the very few times she had been able to rest her head on his chest, feeling it ascend and descend and listening to his soothing heartbeat. Just like those times, she had heard it beating only that this time the beating wasn't peaceful or soothing; it was angered and rabid as if all the hatred he had felt towards her under Thanos' control had taken over his mind again.

Emma felt a cold shiver run up and down her spine and the skin of her arms being covered by little goose bumps at the thought of that. Instinctively, she brought her arms around herself, wrapping her body as if trying to subdue the chill.

"Emma" A male voice called behind her as she looked over the city from one of the balconies with a very uninteresting book in hand. Turning around, she saw someone she did not expect "Forgive me. I did not mean to startle you"

"No, please, don't apologize, Tyr" She managed a smile at the god of war "I just wasn't expecting you to call me Emma, that's all"

"I apologize. Perhaps it was rude of me to take such privilege" The handsome immortal replied

"Oh, no… no, it's not that… actually, the more people around here call me Emma, the better, to be honest"

"The people around here?" Tyr inquired raising a brow in puzzlement

"Yeah… uhmm… well, everyone… almost everyone calls me Eira or princess… I like it when they call me Emma… I feel… simpler" Emma shrugged unconsciously

"My dear Emma, there is nothing simple about you" He complimented, causing the blood to rush up to her cheeks "You are after all, a Vanir"

"Half Vanir, for that matter" She corrected

"Well… no, not really… I mean… the only thing you lack to be a Vanir is your immortality but apart from that, you are one…"

"I thought I was half Vanir, half human"

"I do not see it like that… because, after all and even when you were born to a human body, your soul is entirely godlike, yes?" Tyr saw her furrow her brow at him and he chuckled to then continue "You were not born from a human woman and your father was not a human man. Both of your parents are deities and that makes you one, not half of one"

"Then… why am I not immortal? Or why don't I have like… super agility or stamina or endurance? I am as vulnerable as a human being"

"If the tales Thor has told about you are true then, everything you just said is a fallacy… you can fight against gods; you heal the wounded; you protect the helpless… if that is being vulnerable then I believe, my dear, every single god should start watching their backs" Tyr joked and laughed lightly while Emma chuckled a little "You do not seem convinced"

"No, no… I mean… it sounds logical…"

"Perhaps you should talk with the All Father about it… clear your doubts, maybe"

"Yes… perhaps…" She repeated almost in a whisper and then looked out the window with sadness. Tyr, not being a fool, noticed it

"You miss him, do you not?" He asked quietly, placing his hand over hers

Emma looked down at this and then back up into his eyes. They were of the most beautiful blue she had ever seen and as he smiled softly at her she realized how good-looking the god of war was. But then Loki's eyes came to her mind and she immediately felt guilty, pulling her hand away from under his.

"I am sorry… Emma, I… it was rather insensitive of me… forgive me"

"No… it is I who should apologize, my lord… I… I didn't mean to…" She sighed and looked down feeling ashamed "I can't help to…"

"To think of Loki?" He finished for her and she nodded "I wish there was something I could do to ease your pain"

Completely confused, Emma's head snapped up and stared at Tyr with quizzical eyes. What was he trying to say?

"Thank you" She whispered unsure

"Do not thank me yet, Princess… I have not done a thing"

"Yet?"

"Well… I was thinking about tempting you to go riding with me this afternoon"

"Riding? With you? Today?" Emma questioned in such a way that made him laugh

"Yes… would it be that bad?"

"Oh, no, no… of course not… it's just that… I wasn't really… thinking about going… out… today…"

"You were planning on staying behind the walls of Valaskialf all day long? To deprive the realm of your presence and your beauty?"

Emma's dark green orbs went wide in surprise and then she lowered her head yet again feeling utterly embarrassed.

"I… I don't know… I…"

"Please?" He insisted; his voice deep yet tender

For a moment, Tyr saw her considering his offer and it wasn't until she had looked back at him that he knew he had convinced her.

"Alright… yes… it would be lovely…"

"Of course it would and it will, you can have my word on that" Tyr replied merrily "I will prepare everything for this afternoon and I will send a herald to let you know when it is all ready, if it is alright with you, of course"

"It is" Emma smiled and his smile grew

"Wonderful!" He exclaimed and took a step back, taking her hand in his and bringing it up to his lips, planting a kiss on the back "I will see you later, then, Emma" She nodded and after giving her one last smile, Tyr walked away, leaving her alone once more

"Riding with Tyr… that should be interesting…"

* * *

A cloud of black smoke whirled for a few moments until it stopped and gradually disappeared, revealing a very annoyed goddess of death.  
Hela stared at her partner with an extremely irritated expression, as if he had interrupted something relevant which he hadn't but she disliked being summoned nonetheless.

"What now?" She asked, her tone peeved

"I spoke to one of those Midgardian worms… the one who is working for me" He announced

"Really? And?" Hela was still as vexed as if he had just recited to her the weather forecast

"We might be going to Midgard sooner than we expected" This gained him her attention "He said he will know this S.H.I.E.L.D.'s secrets in a matter of weeks, perhaps days"

"And…" Hela moved forward with caution, the tail of her dress and her glossy hair trundling behind her in a very eerie yet graceful manner "Are you sure we can trust this mortal?"

"I am certain" He replied adamantly

"How can you be so sanguine about this mortal's allegiance? He is a Midgardian after all" She taunted

"He is a subject, Hela"

"What is in it for him? What did you offer him?"

"Oh, my dear Hela, you would be surprised to know how little these Midgardians settle with… how easy it is to manipulate them and how cheap they sell their souls"

"The demi-goddess does not seem so easy to manipulate, does she?"

"She is a demi-goddess, not a puny mortal" He corrected using her words "Besides, this Midgardian wishes revenge upon someone…" Hela nodded in understanding

"Perhaps you are right about Eira… but still… I fail to understand how she and Loki come into the equation…"

"Ah, Loki, yes… did you… do what I asked you to?"

Hela gave a step back and looked at him severely, almost as if offended "Of course I did"

"You found him?" She nodded "Is he alive?"

"Barely… it was not easy, I must admit… Thanos' Gauntlet took him to the very edge of Cosmos… and his soul was almost as exhausted as his body…"

"But you did speak to him" He pressed

"Yes… I told him what you asked me to tell him…"

"You made him believe Emma has forgotten about him" She nodded yet again and he couldn't help to smile wickedly "Excellent… where is he now?"

"I do not know"

"What?" His smile suddenly dropped "What do you mean 'you don't know'?"

"After I spoke to him he disappeared right before my eyes"

"Did he see you?"

"No… and I do not believe he recognized my voice" He started pacing along the dark room while Hela only watched "I told you he was too fickle and unstable. You know what happened when Thanos attempted to control his mind…" He looked up at Hela and she continued "There is something about that Vanir which changes his senses completely; he becomes vulnerable and erratic… perhaps including him in your plans is not the best idea"

"I need him. He is the only god in Asgard who would stand up against Odin and Thor…"

"I would have thought you wanted revenge against Loki as well"

"Oh, I do, believe me… but all in good time, Hela… do you know what Loki fears the most?" She remained silent "Rejection… that is why he reacted the way he did when you made him believe Emma had forgotten about him… that is why he turned against Odin and Thor when he discovered he was a Jöttun… that is his weakness and our strength" The black haired man snickered at his own explanation and then clasped his hands behind his back in thought "I will not offer Loki the chance to rule Midgard, Hela… it would not be enough to lure him into the trap…" His smile grew "I will tempt him with the idea of ruling Asgard and with that, we will have him securely on our side"

* * *

It was a strange feeling that overtook Emma as she readied herself for her afternoon with Tyr. It wasn't necessarily wrong only… strange.

Changing into a much more comfortably outfit which consisted of tight dark brown leather trousers, ivory tunic and a suede closed up waist coat along with a pair of knee-high brown boots while her hair was tied back in a braid.

For a moment she stood in front of the mirror and stared at her reflection. The signs of sadness, tiredness and lack of food had started to show in her beautiful face but with a light pinch on her cheeks, she decided was enough to hide all that; of course, if wasn't.  
As she brought her hand up to her face she caught a glimpse of the ring she hadn't taken off in over six months. That simple gold band around her left ring fingers which had reminded her every day of everything she had lost; not that she needed to be reminded of it; her pain was more than enough.

Looking back up from her hand and at the mirror, she couldn't help to give a slight jump backwards as she could have sworn to see Loki standing right behind her but turning around she saw that there was no one there.

"Loki?" She asked out loud but, of course, there was no answer "I'm losing my mind…" The murmur left her lips with great sadness as she walked away from the mirror and out of the room, with her cloak in hand.

After a few minutes, Emma reached the western gate of Valaskialf, where she saw Tyr already waiting for her.

"Forgive my delay" She said, approaching to him. He in return, smiled kindly

"There was no such, Emma" The god of war replied, taking her hand "Thank you for coming" Shaking her hand, Emma felt herself blush "I took the liberty to ask the horse keepers to prepare your horse, as well as mine; I hope you do not mind"

"Of course not" She smiled as she made her way to her horse

It was a magnificent four year old mare; the color was that which in Midgard would be known as Isabelline. Her legs were long, muscular and strong, just as the rest of her body and her head, always kept up high, jeweled by her very big, dark brown eyes.

"It is one of the most beautiful horses I have seen in my life, Emma… as I understand, it was a gift of Queen Frigga, herself" Tyr asked, admiring the mare

"Yes, it was a birthday present"

"May I ask its name?"

"Idunnr; her name is Idunnr"

"Did you choose the name?"

"No… no, her Majesty suggested it and I liked it"

"So… you ignore its meaning" He inquired and Emma shrugged "Idunnr means: 'to love again'" Emma's eyes widened in shock at his words; she had never really bothered to ask nor had she felt enough curiosity. She had simply liked it and had abided with it "Emma? Is everything alright?" Tyr asked with concern

"Yes…" She shook the thought of and looked back at him "Yes, everything's alright"

"Wonderful…" He smiled and then offered his hand to help her settle onto the mare's back. Once he had made sure she was properly in place, he walked over to his black stallion and, much to Emma's surprise, due to his missing right hand, Tyr hopped on to the horse's back quite agilely "Ready?" He asked her and she nodded "Very well… let us go"

And then, they rode off away from the walls of Valaskialf; to the north where the mountains of Asgard guarded the limits of the realm.

* * *

**Chan charan chan chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnn!**

**THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!**

**Love you aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaall!**

**See you soooooooooooooooooooon!**

**ASSEMBLE!**

**Angie.**  
**xoxoxo**


	6. 5 Bio Frozen

**I am so so so sorry for not posting earlier but I have been so incredibly busy it's just ridiculous...**

**A big thank you to: Avlon Moon, HoratiosGirl101, Writing Rebel, Of-Thieves-and-Liars, tribute14, xxlokiGJxx, morbidly-funny, LionHeart108 (Aww, thanks!), sassymagpie, Peace and Blessings, nightflyer11, AnnDroyd and my guest reviwers... LOVE YOU ALL!**

**I'm not gonna say much, just jump right onto posting.**

**The song of the day is: In The Next Life by Gothic Storm**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE – BIO-FROZEN**

The vans pulled over in front of one of the tall cream colored buildings in the deserted street.  
Of course, the lack of activities was due to the untimely hour; 12:50 am but of course, Fury being Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D. being S.H.I.E.L.D. that small and insignificant fact was of little importance.

"Wonderful time to send us out here" Tony muttered as sarcastically as it was humanly possible

"Well, no matter the hour, we have to see what is happening" Steve replied as they roamed around the street

"Why, thank you for the update, Captain Obvious" Again, the skin-deep sarcasm "What are we expecting to find here, anyways?"

"Whatever caused that gamma radiation wave" Bruce answered as he walked in very broad circles holding a strange looking machine "The levels are quite high but not as high as when the alert triggered off"

"What does that mean?" Natasha questioned

"It means that the direct hit of the wave wasn't here" Tony explained, his suit also taking readings of the place

"Do you think something passed over?" Clint wondered out loud, tensing the string of his bow with the feathery tale of one of his arrows

"Or someone" Steve completed from behind his Captain America mask. This response gained him worried glares from the entire team

"Ok, so, Thor and Emma didn't come… who, then?" The Black Widow asked

"Another enemy" Bruce suggested and everyone looked at him as he only shrugged in response, returning to his job

The team scattered throughout three-mile radius that Bruce's scanner pointed to be the affected one but after almost an hour and a half of scavenge, nothing was found.

"Now what?" Clint asked frustrated as the team regrouped at their original spot

"Well, I suppose we go back to the HQ" Steve answered, receiving agreeing nods from his team

The five of them started to walk back to the vans but suddenly, the Geiger counter started beeping loudly and at a hastened pace, making the heroes halt.

"What's that?" Clint inquired as they all approached Bruce

"The radiation levels are higher right…" Bruce then started spinning around as a roulette and abruptly stopped "Here"

All five of them looked up and saw a tall building in front of them. Of course, they had noticed it before but they hadn't gathered any signal from it then.

"Is the signal intermittent, Banner?" Tony asked taking careful steps towards the building

"It was before but now is constant…"

Without asking any questions, Natasha unsheathed one of her guns and started marching towards the entrance of the building quite nonchalantly.

"Hey, hey… Widow, where are you going?" Captain America interrogated trying to make his authority present

"Where does it look like I'm going?" She replied seemingly annoyed "I'm sleepy and the sooner we get this done, the sooner we get out of here" Not saying anything else, she continued walking

"She's got a point, you know? Besides… it's awfully hot out here" Tony commented as he then proceeded to follow Natasha

Exhaling, Steve looked over at Clint and Bruce and nodded at them to then follow the other two Avengers.  
The door was closed of course but it was nothing Iron Man couldn't handle so, after burning the inside of the lock, they got free passage into the lobby of the building and advanced strategically.

"Stark, Romanoff; go to the east ward. Barton, you and Banner go to where the counter marks higher levels. I'm going to check the offices" Steve commanded and without anyone uttering another word, they all did as they were told

For over an hour the team went through the ten levels of the building without finding anything until, at one of the small offices, Bruce's counter peaked alarmingly.

"Erm… guys? I think this is where it originated from" Bruce announced over his communicator

Of course, in less than five minutes, the entire team was reunited in the room.

"Whose is this office?" Steve asked

"Dr. Emmanuel Abrahamovitch…" Clint read the desk plaque

"Abrahamovitch… I know that name" Bruce muttered

"And who is he?"

"I can't remember… I'll look for the name on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s files" The physicist reassured

"Well, what I want to know is why are the gamma ray levels so high in here?" Tony remarked

"Maybe he was doing some sort of experiment" Natasha suggested

"No… no, I don't think so… as rogue as any scientist is, no one actually dares to temper with gamma radiation… you just don't do that" Bruce explained

"You did it" Clint said and after receiving glares from everyone, only shrugged

"Where do you sense the levels higher Banner?" Steve asked

"Mmm… well, the entire room feels like a Roentgen chamber but… I'd have to say… there…" He pointed at one of the chairs in front of the desk "That chair… it is overran with gamma radiation"

"Then the chair we take" Tony simply stated, grabbed the chair and marched out of the office followed by the others

"Let's go" Steve said, following Tony out

Clint and Bruce also followed suit and Natasha stood there, examining the room, memorizing it, just in case they needed some extra information and that's when she saw it: a hidden photo frame enclosing a picture. It was the image of a young woman with long dark blonde hair and blue, almost turquoise eyes.

"Nat! Are you coming?" She heard Clint call for her

"Yeah!" Natasha replied, taking the picture with her

Now all the team had to do was to discover who this Emmanuel Abrahamovitch was and what he had to do with Asgardian gamma radiation; supposedly an easy task; supposedly.

* * *

"Hela" A familiar name called the goddess of death's name

Lifting her face as she sat on her macabre throne she was surprised to confirm the identity of the owner of the voice.

"Loki" She almost gasped

The god of mischief looked weak and vulnerable. There were dark circles under his eyes; his skin looked flaky and lifeless, just as his green eyes which conveyed nothing but exhaustion and anger. His suit was a little mangled and torn here and there and his hair slightly disheveled while a few cuts and bruises appeared scattered on his face. His right hand holding on and covering a deep wound on the left side of his torso and his stance somewhat hunched.

"It was you" He simply said

"Pardon?" Hela questioned, already knowing what he was talking about

"That voice… when I was out there… it was you…" Loki repeated and suddenly he was standing next to her, his hand tight around her throat "Is it true?" He asked behind gritted teeth "Is Emma in Asgard?"

"Yes" Hela replied

"And what you said… about her and Thor…" Loki felt Hela nod "Since when?"

"When they thought you dead… she returned from Midgard with him…"

"Has she looked for me?" Again, he felt her shaking her head "Has she mourned?"

"No" Hela lied

With an almost animalistic growl, Loki released Hela by throwing her to the floor but this display of rage and strength weakened him, making him stumble and fall onto one of his knees.

"You are not well, son of Laufey" Hela practically hissed as she rose from the ground, rubbing the sore spot on her neck "You should not abrade the little strength you have"

"Why did you come looking for me? Why did you torment my peace with such events?" He demanded to know, still from his kneeled position

"Because I do not think it to be fair… after all…" She started encircling him, running her fingers over his shoulders "You almost died for her"

"I did die for her, Hela. I was dead for all I knew and without her it was worse than purgatory… it was hell itself…" Loki recited with immense sadness

"And what do you think now?"

"That she deserves to live that same hell" He snarled

"Good"

As she stated this, Loki couldn't help to notice the malice in her voice. He looked up and saw her virtually sliding back to her throne.

"What do you want from me, Hela?" He asked and she tilted her head to the side, pretending ignorance "You did not search for me in the infinity of Cosmos to just pretend to be my friend…"

"Very clever, Loki…" A smiled curled the corners of her lips "What would you say if I told you that a friend of ours and I can help you get revenge not only upon Emma but also upon Thor and Odin…" Loki's brow furrowed "Yes… you still crave vengeance against them, do you not?"

"Who is this… friend you speak of?" He inquired

"I will not disclose his name… yet. All you need to know as of now is that he is willing to help you in everything and anything you need and that he offers you the one thing you have wanted all your life" He waited for her to continue "To rule over the gods… he offers you the throne of Asgard"

Loki's eyes widened in complete shock; the price and temptation of it being too big.  
He rose from the ground and straightened his pose.

"And what… does this friend… ask in return?" Hela smirked wickedly at his question and he scoffed "Did you think me so weak and foolish not to think there was a price for all of it?"

"There is a price, yes" Hela admitted, crossing her long, cadaveric legs "He requests a favor of you"

"Is that what they call it now? A favor?"

"Call it as you wish, Loki but in the end it will give you what you desire"

"Speak"

"There is a legend… it speaks of one of Odin's greatest foes… it is said that he once resided in Midgard but he was freed. When he escaped he was faced by Odin; he was defeated and as a result he was sent off to the very limits of the Universe where, some say, he still is"

"You surely are not speaking of…"

"Yes… our friend knows that only you possess the power and the magic to release him from his cold prison. To break the chains that bound him to that wandering asteroid…"

"You are talking about releasing the devil itself"

"Perhaps… but it would be a small price for a big reward, do you not think so, Loki?" She taunted him and he lifted his head

"Even if agreed, I do not know where the god of fire is, Hela. No one does"

"Oh, but I do, my friend… I do…"

* * *

"You are a wonderful rider, Emma" Tyr complimented

Emma smiled at him as they led their horses under the shade of one of the biggest oak trees Emma had ever seen.  
They had left the palace a couple of hours before and, after riding north, they had reached the Mountains of Asgard, right at the east side of the River Gopul.  
The scenery was beautiful; much more beautiful than any other place Emma had seen on Earth: the vast valley was covered by thick, green grass which contrasted against the dark blue of the cloudless, starry firmament while soft hills rose around the pasture, encircling it gracefully.

Tyr noticed Emma's awed expression and chuckled, gaining her attention.

"What?" She asked

"You had never come here, had you?" He questioned

"Well…" Emma started as she hopped off her horse quite gracefully "Thor has showed me most of the realm and I had seen the valleys and the mountains but I hadn't come to this particular site, no"

"This beauty should not be missed, princess" Tyr replied also getting off his horse but stumbling a little without being able to grab hold of the animal properly, due to his missing right hand. Seeing this, Emma rushed to his side, offering support "Thank you, Emma. You are very kind" He said with a small smile

"Don't mention it" She returned the gesture and looked away but not without glancing over at the black leather covered stump where his right hand used to be. It only took her a fraction of a second but still, he noticed

"I do not mind, you know?" He suddenly said, making her look back at him

"I'm sorry?"

"I do not mind if people look… and even less you. If I am not mistaken, you are a healer, after all. I would not expect to see you cringe at the sight of it; you from all people"

"Forgive me, I didn't mean to…"

"Like I said: I do not mind… I am proud of what it means" Emma tilted her head to the side and he continued "I lost it while trying to protect what I love most"

"Asgard" She deduced

"Yes… Asgard" Emma couldn't help to notice slight hesitation behind those words but said nothing "Fenrir bit it off during his escape… I am not ashamed of that… I am only ashamed I could not stop him"

"He is dead now, Tyr… and, I know it will not give you back your hand but… it was a very noble thing"

"So you know" She nodded

"Thor told me when he and… and Loki came to Earth"

"Thor probably made it sound much more heroic than it was…" He scoffed and Emma managed a smile "I just wish I had been able to stop Fenrir, you know? I mean… if he had not escaped he would not have found you in Midgard and he would not have helped Thanos and perhaps…"

"Loki would still be alive" She finished for him

"Emma, forgive me, I did not mean to upset you… it is just that… it enrages me to know how all your pain and Odin's and Frigga's pain could have been spared"

"No, don't worry… it wasn't your fault… I mean… you didn't let Fenrir out on purpose… and you weren't the one who provided Thanos with the Gauntlet… and you certainly didn't kill Loki… it's alright"

Tyr narrowed his eyes at everything Emma had just said. Was it possible that she could know? No. There was no way.

"I want to thank you" Emma suddenly said softly

"Thank me? For what?"

"Well… for being so understanding… for bringing me here… I know you are trying to distract my mind from everything that happened with Loki" She shrugged

"Oh, no, Emma… I am the one who must be thanking you"

"Me? Why?"

"Well… under risk of sounding quite foolish and a tad childish, I have a confession to make…" Emma saw him leaning against the large trunk of the tree and then he continued "I have not been able to take my eyes off of you since I first saw you. I have been mesmerized by your beauty for so long, Emma and not just your outer beauty but also your inner beauty. You possess such a ravishing soul… you are so pure and…"

"Please… Tyr… stop…" Emma cut him off, wrapping her arms around her body and taking a few steps away from him "Don't say anything more, I beg you"

"But, Emma… it is the truth"

"No, it isn't. As much as your words touch me, Tyr, they are not true…" Tyr saw her shoulders ascend and descend a she sighed "I let Loki take my place and he died because of that… besides…" She stopped and thought about Steve "I am no good to anyone… I don't deserve to be loved by people like you or Thor…"

Emma was suddenly cut short as she felt Tyr taking her hand and spinning her around. Not being able to object, Emma felt Tyr's lips crashing against hers but from the first second it had all felt so wrong.  
Without hesitation, she pushed him away from her and covered her mouth with her hand, staring at him wide-eyed.

"What do you think you are doing?" She questioned outraged

"Emma… please, let me explain…"

"No… no… you don't have to explain anything… I'm sorry, Tyr… I can't do this…"

Avoiding his eyes and whatever he was prepared to tell her, Emma ran back to her horse, jumped on its back and rode as fast as she could away from Tyr who stood beside the tree.  
His initial surprised face changed to one of delight as a smirk appeared on his lips and one of his dark brows raised.

"There's no harm done in having a little bit of fun, is there?" He asked to himself to then burst out in a wicked laughter

* * *

"Emmanuel Abrahamovitch" Bruce started, gaining everyone's attention

The team had returned from the radiation site and had immediately started their research on this so-called doctor.

"Doctor in Physics; graduated from Harvard at the age of, hear this, twenty… right after graduating, he started working for NASA as their astrophysics and quantic physics primal scientist. Worked with them on a project concerning the Schwarzschild Wormholes and the Einstein-Rosen Bridges" Bruce was cut off by Tony

"Isn't that what Dr. Jane Foster has been working on since before Thor came to Earth?"

"Yes, it is" Coulson answered

"And isn't that what causes gamma radiation such as the Tesseract's?" Tony continued and Bruce nodded "And isn't that the type of thing that appeared when Thor first came through the… Bio-Frozen?"

"Bifrost, Mr. Stark" Fury corrected and Tony raised his hands in surrender "What do you think, Dr.?" The director talked to Bruce "Do you think this Abrahamovitch might be working on opening some sort of portal?"

"Didn't we have enough of those the first time?" Clint complained

"I agree" Tony added with a wide, non-amused smile

"Doctor?" Fury insisted

"Maybe… I can't be sure… I would have to go through JARVIS' readings of Abrahamovitch's office and through Dr. Foster's investigation to be sure…"

"But…?" Steve asked

"But… it looks to me like it is the same type of energy…" Bruce answered, not being able to conceal his concern

"So what? This… doctor is trying to bring something from Asgard?" Natasha inquired

"Or somewhere else…" Steve replied gaining puzzled looks from everyone "Isn't there a way we could contact Thor or Emma? Maybe they know something"

"Mmm hmm…" Fury contemplated the idea but, as much as he liked it, he had to admit that there was no way for them to communicate with Asgard

"Director…" Bruce started "This… unusual heat wave… I might be slightly paranoid but… I think it could have something to do with Abrahamovitch and this… radiation"

"What do you mean?"

"All the spectrometers we have activated showed that the temperatures began rising before spring even started and…"

"And…?"

"And… well… the other… guy… the Hulk… he has been sensing a very slight wave of gamma rays in the air since the day the heat came" Bruce said

"You think the heat wave might have something to do with all of this?" Clint questioned

"Maybe… I'm not sure yet… I've been looking into it but I have nothing yet…"

"It sounds logical…" Tony muttered more seriously this time

"Stark, you and Banner continue going through this side of the investigation. Barton and Romanoff are paying Dr. Abrahamovitch a visit in the morning" Fury commanded and then left, followed by Coulson

"He's in a mood" Clint commented

"Wouldn't you be if you had to wear black leather pants, shirt, coat AND patch in this heat?" Tony exclaimed collapsing onto the nearest chair, fanning himself with a stack of papers

"JARVIS" Natasha suddenly called

"Yes, agent Romanoff?" The device replied

"Could you run a scan of this picture and tell us who she is?" She said, sliding the picture onto the glass table

"Of course"

"What is that?" Clint wondered as they all gathered around the table

"A photo" Natasha responded ironically

"Very funny" He mumbled

"You took it from Abrahamovitch's office?" Steve interrogated and she nodded "He'll notice"

"I'll put it back on its place tomorrow when we go to his office, don't worry. He won't even know it was gone" She said confidently and he nodded

"Dr. Dahlia Caine" JARVIS suddenly spoke

"Aha… and?" Tony asked

"And nothing more, sir"

"What do you mean 'nothing more'? Are you broken?" Stark complained

"No, sir. I am perfectly well. What I meant is that there is no more information under that name. Only the name itself" JARVIS explained

"She's too young to be his wife... a girlfriend, maybe… can't be his daughter; they don't have the same surname and they don't look anything alike" Bruce deduced

"I guess that's another thing to ask him tomorrow" Steve sentenced "In the meantime, I will be looking for this Dahlia Caine"

* * *

Emma felt the wind blowing past her ears as she rode and rode for too long not stopping until she was sure Tyr was far enough.  
As she pulled Idunnr's reins to make her stop, the blonde mare obeyed and Emma immediately leaned forward, resting her face against the horse's crin, weeping silently.

"I didn't mean to… I didn't mean to…" She whispered with sorrow into Idunnr's hair

Straightening up and looking forward, beyond the nearest hills in the middle of the meadow she had stopped in, Emma saw a figure, or so she thought. With a swift hop she got off Idunnr's back to get a better look.  
It was the figure of a man all dressed in black with a few metal details on his attire which reflected the setting sun, hurting her eyes, making her cover them. As she carefully removed her fingers from her dark green eyes, Emma could have sworn she saw a flicker of green ruffling behind the man's figure, provoked by the breeze.  
He seemed to be walking to her, approaching with every step he took until his face was all too clear for her to see.

The word reached her mouth but the sound didn't come out. She could not believe it and her body wasn't reacting like she would have wanted.  
She stood there, paralyzed as the figure kept getting closer and closer but suddenly, he disappeared from her sight.  
Just as she started turning into different directions trying to find him, she felt someone standing behind her; but she wouldn't be able to turn around as the man surrounded her waist with his arm and covered her mouth with his other hand.

Emma could feel his breath against the skin of her neck as he closed the distance between them.

"Emma" He whispered and she widened her eyes in shock

Just as fast as he had reached for her, he spun her around, making her face him and her eyes grew even wider.

"Loki…" She gasped and then, as she saw him reach out for her face, everything went black

* * *

**HE-HE... Guess who's back?**  
**And I'm not gonna say anything more...**

**Thanks again, don't forget to review and I'll be seeing you soon!**

**Lots of love!**

**ASSEMBLE!**

**Angie.**  
**xoxoxo**


	7. 6 Brownie Girl

**Good evening, everyone!**

**Thanks to: HoratiosGirl101, Peace and Blessings, Starcrier, Leigh Tate, morbidly-funny, tribute14, WritingRebel, Nerdsandmustaches, Avlon Moon, sassymagpie, AccioVoldemortNose and AngeloftheShining, thank you all for your ongoing support... LOVE YOU ALL! MWAH!**

**Ok, so, I want to clarify something; I'm posting a little slower than the other one because this one it's turning out to be a little more difficult than the other one. Yes, I know I have no one else to blame but myself but I want to make the best of the best for you guys so, I've resolved to post every Tuesday and every Friday, just so you know and you are alert of your alerts LOL.**

**Anyways... the song of the day is: Within Solitude by Gothic Storm (been using loads of their songs lately LOL).**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX – BROWNIE GIRL**

"Good morning." Clint greeted as gallantly as he could.

Agents Barton and Romanoff had been sent to Dr. Emmanuel Abrahamovitch's office to finally get to meet this man in person and to interrogate him, of course; but only a little, like Tony had added before the agents left.  
They had arrived to find a quite simple and dull looking blonde behind the secretary's desk, fidgeting with a pen in her hand while she read the morning newspaper.

"Good morning." She replied dryly, not even bothering to look up.

"We're here to see Dr. Abrahamovitch." He informed.

"I guessed that much. I'm afraid Dr. Abrahamovitch won't see anyone today and even less if you don't have and appointment." The rude blonde said and looked up at them "Which I believe to be the case with you two." While Clint frowned in frustration, Natasha rolled her eyes, pushed her colleague out of the way and planted herself in front of the receptionist.

"Look…" She started but stopped to look at the plaque on the desk, reading the name "Cindy, we have to talk to the good doctor and since I don't like your attitude and I don't like to wait, I'm going in, ok? Great."

Without letting this Cindy utter another word, Natasha strode past her desk and towards the doctor's office, followed closely by Clint who sported a smug smile on his face.

"That was so cool." He commended her and she only winked in return.

Not even knocking, Natasha turned the doorknob and opened the door, virtually breaking and entering; but of course, neither of them cared about that sort of inconsequential details.

"What? Who are you? What are you doing here? Who let you in?" Abrahamovitch recited this line of questions outraged, jumping up from his chair behind the desk.

"Who are we? That's easy; I am Agent Barton and this is Agent Romanoff; we work for the FBI." Clint lied and then continued "What are we doing here? Well, we've come for a chat, doc and who let us in…?" His voice trailed off as he looked over at Natasha.

"You either need a good security system or a better receptionist." She commented, folding her arms and leaning against the now closed door.

"FBI?" Abrahamovitch repeated, his voice quivering "What does the FBI want with me? I have done nothing… nothing!"

"Calm down, doc… we just want to talk." Clint suggested, taking a seat on one of the chairs across from the desk; the chair where Abrahamovitch's little Asgardian friend had sat on.

"Talk? About what?" He snapped defensively.

"About your work…" Natasha responded calmly.

"What about my work? What does the FBI want with my work?"

"Did you or did you not work with NASA on a failed project on the Einstein-Rosen Bridges and…?" Clint stopped, trying to remember the name of the other theme.

"Schwarzschild Wormholes." Natasha finished for him.

"How do you know about that?" The scientist asked.

"You are not the one to ask the questions, doctor and my friend here has a very limited amount of patience…" Clint warned making the doctor look over at Natasha.

"Answer the question." She pressed.

Abrahamovitch shifted his eyes from Clint to Natasha for a moment before nodding once "Yes… I did work with NASA on those projects… so what?"

"Why did you leave the project?" The Russian agent inquired "And NASA for that matter?"

"They stopped believing in me." The man candidly replied "They decided my approach to the subject was a little too… forward."

"Forward?" Clint repeated.

"Yes. The government doesn't like it when people stop doing things their way… they like to be in control."

"And you wanted that control." Barton deduced but Abrahamovitch remained silent "Have you been doing any more research on controllable energy portals?"

"Or anything that involves gamma radiation?" Natasha added.

"Why do you ask?"

"Remember her patience, doc." Clint cautioned and suddenly Abrahamovitch's stance became weaker and scared.

"No." He lied.

"No? Are you sure?" She insisted.

"Y-yes…" His answer came out as a pathetic stammer.

"Y-yes?" Clint mocked him, narrowing his eyes at the physician "What is it that you do know, doc? You are not an M.D., so I assume you don't have any patients…"

"I give lectures in various universities."

"For what we read you give lectures in high schools… and very few." Natasha corrected.

"If you know so much about me, then, why are you here?" Abrahamovitch dared

"We wanted to meet you in person." Natasha said with a smile.

"Why?"

"Because we can tell when someone is lying to us." Clint explained coldly as he stood up "One last question before we leave, doc…" Abrahamovitch clenched his jaw at this but said nothing "Who is Dahlia Caine?"

Both agents saw his eyes widening in both shock and anger; it was obvious this Dahlia was someone important to him and they knew it.

"That is none of your business." He harshly told them "Now, if you would be so kind to leave."

"We will leave but not out of kindness." Clint retorted as he walked to the door, where Natasha stood.

"If I were you, I wouldn't leave the country… or the city, for that matter." Natasha admonished in an awfully patronizing tone.

"What? Why not?"

"Because we like to pay constant visits on our friends, and guess what?" Clint chaffed "You are our new best friend."

Spinning on their heels, the two abrasive agents marched out of the office, completely ignoring Cindy's venomous glances and Dr. Abrahamovitch's mental threat.

* * *

"Why is it so hot?" Tony shouted holding a mini ventilator against his face completely irritated, both metaphorically and literally, by the unusual weather.

"It is… rather odd." Bruce phrased, his eyes glued to the microscope.

"Rather odd? This is like hell! Or is it that the green dude keeps you cool?"

"No." Bruce chuckled, straightening up from his hunched position "No, he doesn't… I just don't complain as much." Tony narrowed his eyes at this and Bruce couldn't hold back a smile "But it is strange… I mean… we have had other heat waves but this is just too much."

"Oh, JARVIS." Tony called with a sing-song tone.

"Yes, sir." It replied.

"Is there any way you could register where exactly is the heat wave coming from?"

"I'm… sorry?" JARVIS asked not fully understanding.

"What are you trying to do, Tony?" Bruce asked.

"Well, we did talk about the possibility of the heat wave being caused by this same radiation thing… or something similar, right?" Bruce nodded "What if the heat is coming from one place in particular?"

"Inside the Earth?"

"Could be…" Tony shrugged "JARVIS?"

"On it, sir."

"What are you expecting to find? A volcano? A geyser?"

"I don't know…"

After a few minutes, some topographical images started appearing on the see-through screens. Most of them showed no signs of abnormalities but a couple did; they were precisely the maps of New York City and the thermal reader was at its peak.  
Tony and Bruce stared at the image with open mouths; it was unbelievable.

"Is that a volcano?" Bruce asked.

"No and it is not a geyser either, Dr. Banner." JARVIS answered.

"Then what is it?" Tony questioned leaning forward to get a closer look at the screen.

"Fire, sir. Pure fire."

* * *

"Hey, Emma, I…" Thor started as he opened the door of her chambers but stopped as he found it empty "Emma? Emma, are you here?" He asked roaming around the room "Emma?"

Not finding her, the god of thunder marched out of the regal room and went about the palace, searching for Emma but after almost an hour and a lot of frustration and concern, he stopped.

"Where are you, Emma?" He muttered to himself as he ran his hands through his blonde locks.

"Thor?" Sif's voice asked behind him, making him turn "Is everything alright?"

"No… it is not… I cannot find Emma."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't find her! She is not in her chambers or the library or the gardens or the healing rooms… she is not here, Sif!" Thor exclaimed.

"Have you tried the stables? You know how much she loves to spend time with Idunnr." Sif suggested.

"Yes… you are right… thank you." Thor told her and he practically ran off but she followed him.

"I'm coming with you." She smiled at him as they sprinted off to the stables.

In less than five minutes they were there, interrogating everyone about Emma's whereabouts but they got nothing until one of the stable boys approached to the very distressed son of Odin.

"My prince." The boy shyly called.

"What?"

"I saw the princess earlier this afternoon."

"What? Where?" Thor questioned frantically.

"Here, in the stables. Lord Tyr asked me to prepare his and Princess Eira's horses." The boy said.

"Did they say where they were heading?" Sif asked.

"No, my lady."

"When was this?" Thor inquired.

"I would say… four or five hours ago." The boy calculated.

"What? How is that possible?" Thor exclaimed.

"Thor, calm down. Boy… has Lord Tyr returned yet?" Sif continued and the boy only shook his head "Thank you." She told him and after taking a small bow the stable boy walked away "They could have gotten lost."

"No… Tyr knows Asgard as good as my father or myself… and Emma would not dare to go somewhere she did not feel sure about… I do not like this, Sif…"

"Are you suspecting about Tyr?" Sif asked and Thor remained silent "Why?"

"He has been prowling Emma too much for my liking."

"Your liking?" Sif raised her brows in surprise "Thor… have you… have you fallen in love with Emma?"

"What? No! No, of course not… I see her as my sister and I know she feels the same way…" He replied "And as the sister I consider her I worry about her welfare."

"Forgive me." Sif bowed her head and then saw him rushing away "Where are you going? Thor? Thor!"

* * *

The screens in front of Steve all showed several photos of this woman named Dahlia Caine but apart from the S.H.I.E.L.D. file the agency had provided him with and a few more data acquired by several other agencies' contributions, Steve had nothing on this woman.  
The picture had been analyzed, scanned and processed countless times but up to that moment, no one had gotten one single result or match on her; she was a ghost.

Steve exhaled in frustration as he leaned back on the chair. He had been sitting on the same position for hours now and all he wanted was to have a break. As much as he was already used to the XXI century technology, it was still something he didn't enjoy very much.

Finally, giving up for a while, the captain stood up and walked to the door and out of the office he had been using as of late.  
For a while he walked around the tower completely aimlessly, going up and down to different levels until he reached the rooftop.  
Taking a step outside, he realized he needed a bit of fresh air to clear his mind and as he looked up at the sky, he remembered Emma.

He missed her so much and, when the others had told him about the gamma radiation, he had hopefully wished it could have been her; but it wasn't.  
She wasn't there; she was in Asgard, probably enjoying the life she deserved and that is when he realized that maybe, just maybe, she would never return.

For the past six months he had been anxiously waiting for the moment of Emma's return without really considering that he might in fact, never see her again.

"You are such an idiot, Steve…" He chastised himself feeling completely pathetic "She would never leave the life she has there… it cannot compare with life on Earth…"

Exhaling in frustration, Steve leaned forward, resting his elbows on the steel rail that surrounded the edge of the building. How had it come to this? How had he let her go? How…? It was useless. She was gone and gone forever.

Reach down and putting his hand inside his pocket, he felt his cell phone and pulled it out. He realized that he didn't have to be all alone and that, even when Emma was gone, he could still be friends with other people and of course, Isabel came to his mind.

"Brownie girl…" He mumbled, a small smile curling the corners of his lips.

Without thinking too much about it, he dialed her number and after a couple of rings, he heard her voice.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Uhmm… hey… erm… Isabel?" Steve stammered.

"Yes… who is this?"

"It's… me…"

"Me? Who's me? Not me, definitely…" He heard her giggle and couldn't help to chuckle.

"Uhmm… me… Steve… Steve Rogers."

"Ah! Hey, Steve! How are you?" Isabel greeted.

"I'm… I'm good, thanks, you?"

"I'm good too, thank you… what's up?"

"Oh, well… I was… just… flipping through my contacts and I… I found your name and… I thought that maybe… I don't know… you… you would like to… to go out or something?" Why was it so hard for him to ask a girl out?

"Really? You're asking me out?" She sounded sincerely surprised.

"I think I am, yes… or at least that's what I was aiming for…"

"He-he… uhmm… yeah, I'd love to!"

"Really? That's swell! How about if I pick you up at your place and we can go to a restaurant or the movies or something?" He proposed a little more confident.

"Sounds like a plan to me, Steve."

"Great! I'll see you then at 8, ok?"

"Eight it is" He could almost swear he heard her smiling.

"Ok… I'll see you then… and… thank you."

"Thank you, Steve. Bye" And then she hung up.

Steve exhaled, letting go of the breath he had been holding back. "It wasn't that hard, was it, Rogers?" He spoke to himself at the time he grinned like a fool.

* * *

"Father!" Thor exclaimed as he stormed into the throne hall closely followed by a very flustered Sif.

"Thor, what is the matter?" Odin asked, clearly alarmed.

"Emma has disappeared." His son answered.

"What? How?"

"Wait, Thor, no… my lord… she has not disappeared… she left a few hours ago." Sif corrected trying to simmer Thor's mood down.

"I do not understand." Frigga added joining them.

"She went riding a couple of hours ago." Sif tried to explain but Thor interrupted her.

"Almost six hours ago! And she went with Tyr! She has not returned and neither has he, father."

"What are you insinuating, Thor? That Tyr might have done something to her?" Thor only gave one nod in response "Tyr would not do that. He is an honorable man, my son; you have said so yourself."

"I know… but… he barely knows her and he has been getting very close to her for my liking." Thor said.

"For your liking?" Frigga repeated with a small smile "Do you not believe you are being a little overprotective of Emma, dear?"

"No. I know Emma… she would not… father, they have been gone for too long…" Thor knew he wasn't even making sense but there was something off about all this. He had never had any reason to doubt Tyr but something in his heart was telling him that their delay meant nothing good.

* * *

Tyr rode back to the palace not really caring about Emma or her current whereabouts. She had ran from him almost two hours prior and, while he had made the most wretched attempt to find her, he then decided it wasn't worth his time, so he returned to the palace.

He didn't really care about her but she was proving to be useful to his plan. The more he poisoned Loki's mind, the more he would turn against Emma and effectively against Odin and Thor and that was exactly what he needed.

Hela had also been useful by finding Loki in the vast Cosmos and she had even made him believe Emma had transferred her affections from him to Thor, Odin's favorite. She had also made sure Loki knew where to find the god of fire and once the Jöttun found the asteroid, Tyr's would be able to reap the fruit of his long awaited revenge.

The god of war rode back to Valaskialf, left his horse at the stables and practically waltzed back into the palace until he felt someone grabbing him by the collar of his tunic and slamming him against the nearest wall.  
He barely had time to react and as he looked forward he saw that his attacker was no other than Odin's most treasured son.

"Thor, what…?" Tyr started.

Without letting him answer, Thor grabbed Tyr by the neck and practically dragged him to the throne hall where Odin, Frigga, Sif and the Warriors Three were.

"Thor!" Frigga exclaimed at the sight in front of them.

Not listening, Thor threw Tyr to the floor and pinned him down "Where is she?" He growled in a low tone.

"She? Who?" Tyr sounded nervous.

"Do not fake ignorance with me, Tyr. Where is Emma?"

"Thor!" Fandral and Volstagg rushed to him, trying to make him release Tyr.

"Oh, Emma… I lost her… we went for a ride; I thought it would do her some good… she got upset and… she rode away…" The god of war replied.

"Do not lie to me, Hymirson!" Thor shouted slamming him once again against the marble floor.

"I am not lying!" Tyr retorted and then turned to Odin "All-Father… please… you believe, do you not?"

Odin looked Tyr with analyzing eyes and then turned to Thor "Son, let go of Tyr."

"What? But, father…"

"Now." Odin insisted commandingly.

Thor looked back down at Tyr and the latter felt how the son of Odin released him.  
The god of war stood up as Fandral and Volstagg led Thor a few steps away from him but continued to stare at each other with nothing but hatred.

"What have I ever done to you, Thor, to make you think I could do such a thing like harming the princess?" Tyr asked offended as he dusted his garments off.

"Don't start with me, Tyr!" Thor attempted to throw himself at Tyr once more but his friends held him back "Where is Emma?"

"I do not know! I looked for her but then I decided to return in case she might have come back… and if she had not then to alert you all!" Tyr explained.

"Then why did you look so happy and satisfied as you walked in?" Thor snapped furious.

"I did not!" Tyr defended.

"That's enough!" Odin mandated authoritative "Tyr, what happened?"

"Like I said, All-Father, Emma and I went riding and… well, she got upset and she rode away… I searched for her but…"

"Why would she go riding with you?" Thor defied.

"Thor." Frigga scolded.

"He barely knows her and he suddenly started showing a lot of interest in her… I do not like that." Thor said.

"Why? Are you jealous? Do you fear I might actually win a place in her heart?" Tyr dared back "I am surprised, Thor, truly… I thought you respected Loki's memory."

Thor growled fiercely like before and tried to launch himself at Tyr but the others held him back.

"That is enough, Tyr. We are not here to stain Loki's memory. Why did Emma get upset?" Odin questioned.

"You know why. We all do." Frigga answered for Tyr.

"That is of no importance. Father…" Thor turned to Odin "We need to find her. There are many places Emma doesn't know in Asgard… it could be dangerous… if she stumbles across one of the scattered portals or if she encounters any of the Asgardian Demons or some native from Muspelheim…"

"Thor is right, Odin." Frigga added, resting her hand on her husband's arm.

"Yes. Thor, organize a search brigade and leave at once. We need to find Emma before nightfall."

With that, the Warriors Three, the Lady Sif and Thor bowed to the All-Father and marched out of the hall but not before Thor gave Tyr one last nasty look.

Once they were gone, Tyr contemplated leaving the throne hall but Odin's voice stopped him.

"Tyr," The god of war turned to him "We need to talk."

* * *

**Are we liking Tyr? Noooooo, he's mean!**  
**Do we miss Loki and Emma? Yeeeeees, where are they?**  
**In the next chapter LOL.**

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing... you make me happy! **  
**I'll be seeing you soon!**

**Lots of love!**

**ASSEMBLE!**

**Angie.**  
**xoxoxoxo**


	8. 7 I Am Full Of Surprises

**Hello, you little reading and reviewing dwarves!**

**I am happy, very, very happy because we have reached 90 reviews... wouldn't you be happy? And we're not even halfway through the story! *makes happy dance* You guys simply rock! There are no better readers/reviewers/fans than you, honestly! MWAH!  
Personal thank yous: Peace and Blessings, Nerdsandmustaches, Terra3434, morbidly-funny, Oomara13, AccioVoldemortsNose (Remember your vow), tribute14, Fiction9, Guest (who signed as Rena), viktorskrumpet (your review made my day), Guest #2 and ... I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**And as a thank you, here you have a slight nice, quite long chappie :)**

**Today's song of choice is: Affliction by Immediate Music (which I have chosen as Loki's & Emma's leitmotif as a couple, ok?)**

**EDIT: I am adding a link to my profile so you can see the map of Asgard I am basing my "locations" on. Hope you like it.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN – I AM FULL OF SURPRISES**

_The palace of Folkvang rose above the Mountains of Asgard, across from the Plain of Ida and the Cavern of Time.  
It was said that the bright white structure could be seen even from the farthest of the realms and that its light could destroy all the darkness of the Cosmos.  
If that was true, the princess did not know but she liked to believe it was._

_Princess Eira was one and twenty years of age, enjoying the life that destiny had blessed her with.  
She lived in the palace which was the center of the Aesirs' sister realm, Vanaheim with her mother Freyja and her two eldest sisters, Hnoss and Gersemi.  
Her father had disappeared some time before her birth but, even when she had missed him at times, she was happy with her family._

_Her life had been practically idyllic, relishing in the beauty of her homeland;  
the vast valleys and meadows; the magnificent ranges that ascended high into the skies as light, clear clouds hovered over them while the calm and halcyon river ran at their feet.  
The thick forest which separated Queen Freyja's dominion from the All-Father's was that of a beautiful combination of greens and browns with a few touches of color, given by the flowers and fruits bestowed by the favor of nature._

_Even if located at the same place in the universe as Asgard, the sky in Vanaheim always looked lighter in color, as if a star, such as the Midgardian Sun shone across the realm._

_The princess spent her time riding her horses, running in the prairie, exploring the woods or the hidden caverns, climbing the hills and mountains, swimming in the river and when necessarily imposed, attending lessons, learning music, mathematics, history, geography, literature along with some sewing and drawing, this last discipline being her weakest point._

_Eira would also bask on her time training with the commander of her mother's army: Hakon.  
Hakon was a man in his late forties with short, dark blonde hair and deep hazel eyes while an old battle scar ran along the left side of his face, starting at the temple and fading under his jawline. His skin, which had once been of a fair tone, had now tanned and hardened and some expression lines had appeared across his face but he still showed that kind smile which reassured Eira that the realm was safe; or so she had thought up to that day. It would be on that fateful day when her life would change._

_The princess had been training with the bow and arrows for a few hours under the supervision of Hakon when a messenger had rode in.  
But the messenger was injured.  
General Hakon had rushed to the man's side and helped him off the horse._

"_Stay back, princess!" Hakon instructed Eira who, of course, ignored the instruction_

"_I can help, Hakon" She had said hastily and kneeling next to the messenger, examining the wound. Hakon saw the expression on her face and he immediately knew what it meant. Eira shook her head_

"_Boy… boy, look at me" The general urged the messenger who continued to drift into the endless slumber "Boy, what happened?"_

"_A beast…" The young man gasped "A wolf… it… is coming…"_

"_Coming? Here?" Eira questioned and the boy gulped in response. The alarmed princess looked up at Hakon but the only change she noticed in his demeanor was that his nostrils had widened as he breathed heavily_

"_Who sent this wolf?" Hakon inquired_

"_He is coming… the wolf… and his hordes… they are… coming…"_

_And with that, the young soldier expired. Hakon and Eira recited a prayer which would help his soul reach Valhalla.  
As some other soldiers took the body of the soldier away, corner in Eira's mind lit up, reminding her of something she had once read._

"_Fenrir…" She whispered loud enough for Hakon to hear_

"_The demonic wolf? Hela's brother?" She nodded on response "He has always wanted to rule Vanaheim…"_

"_We must warn my mother" Eira declared and the general agreed_

_Eira's warning had been correct and timely for the next day the people of Vanaheim received the first of the many attacks that would come from Fenrir and his army.  
For many months the realm resisted these attacks but the Vanir defenses continued to grow weak._

_Queen Freyja then decided to send her daughters away to Nastrond, far from any danger and, while Hnoss and Gersemi had agreed to leave, Eira had not._

"_I will stay, mother" She declared as her sisters prepared to depart_

"_No, Eira. You must go. If anything came to pass, the survival of the realm and our people will be in yours and your sisters' hands. I cannot risk your safety" Freyja replied_

"_I am not asking for you permission, mother. You cannot stay alone" Eira insisted_

"_Princess, your mother is right. Fenrir's forces are drawing nearer to the castle as we speak. We are outnumbered. We could not protect you" Hakon intervened_

"_Then you need me to stay! You need as many numbers as you can get! I can fight!"_

"_I know you can, my love but I refuse to risk your life in such way" Freyja told her_

"_Mother, we are outnumbered… Hakon said it himself… we have to do something. I can't just flee!" Freyja, contemplating the determination in her youngest daughter's face, gave a single nod as she reached out and touched Eira's fair cheek "So, can I stay?"_

"_No" Freyja sentenced and as she saw Eira about to protest, she continued "You are to leave, but not with your sisters. You will not be going to Nastrond."_

"_Then, where?"_

"_You will be going to Asgard."_

* * *

_That very same day, at nightfall, after bidding farewell to her sisters and her mother, the princess Eira, accompanied by General Hakon rode through the most inconspicuous places of the realm, avoiding being caught by Fenrir's men._

_The journey would be long and perilous but Eira had decided to take the mission, nevertheless, knowing that, if she failed, the fate of Vanaheim and its people would be sealed. They would be doomed._

_For days the pair of Vanir rode, reaching the most ruined villages and witnessing the destruction which Fenrir had taken to Vanaheim and even when they had both wanted to stop and help those who needed it the most, they knew that they had a greater quest before them._

_They would only stop when the necessity was too big, if they needed food or drink or when the exhaustion was too consuming so they rested; most of the times Eira would sleep for a couple of hours while Hakon stayed awake in vigil and when Eira's turn came to make guard, he would only sleep for a few minutes, an hour at the most._

_Two weeks into their journey, they both looked exhausted, famished and athirst but their drive and determination was greater so they continued._

_The blessing of the Vanir kept them protected but a time came when it was not enough.  
They were only a couple of day away from reaching Valaskialf, Odin's palace when one of Fenrir's contingents detected them._

_They were chased non-stop for hours and even at one time, one of the enemy's arrows grazed Eira on the side of her torso but they continued but Hakon decided the risk was too high for Eira to suffer it.  
Eira suddenly felt how Hakon slowed his horse until it halted._

"_Hakon, what are you doing?" She shouted at him_

"_The right thing, princess." He declared and she could only stare at him "Ride as fast as you can, my lady. Ride away to Odin's palace and do not look back." Hakon told Eira_

"_I cannot leave you here! I will not!"_

"_You will, Eira for you know it is the only way…" Hakon told her solemnly. Eira could not find the words to object and felt herself taking his hand in hers as tears welled up in her eyes _

"_I will see you again, my friend." She whispered and then Hakon kissed the back of her hand_

"_If the fates allow, we shall meet in Valhalla, my lady." Eira nodded and then his hand left hers "Now, go!"_

_Not needing to hear it again, Eira kicked the sides of her horse and rode away but as she distanced herself from where she had left Hakon she was able to hear his voice one last time, crying out: "Valhalla!"_

_Closing her eyes tight, Eira felt the tears escaping her eyes and flying away with the wind that ran by her face._

_The Vanir princess continued to ride across the Plain of Ida for another day until, at the edges of Asgard, a group of Fenrir's men caught up with her._

"_No… please… let me cross the border, please…" She prayed to her forefathers _

_The wolf-men approached to her hastily as she pushed her horse to make one last effort for her and her people.  
Some guards at the border of Asgard saw her but knew they could not intervene until she had reached their lines. They urged her to make it and after some terrifying minutes, she did it._

_Fenrir's soldiers attempted to attack Eira even when she had already made it into Asgard and for that, Odin's soldiers shot arrow at them, some as a warning and some hitting their targets effectively._

_The guards quickly aided Eira and took her to Valaskialf to see Odin for that had been her only request._

_Upon her arrival to the palace, the court was emptied and only Odin, his wife Queen Frigga and his two sons, Thor, the eldest and Loki, the youngest had remained there._

"_For Valhalla, child, what has happened?" Frigga asked with concerned, rushing to Eira's side "Look at you… you must be hungry… and thirsty."_

"_I thank you, my queen but there will be time to feed my hunger and quench my thirst…" Eira told her and then looked at Odin "All-Father… I am…"_

"_Eira Óðrdaughter, the youngest daughter of Queen Freyja." Odin said in her stead and she nodded. There was something about the way Odin looked at her that made Eira feel self-conscious and yet, somewhat familiar "What brings you here, child?" He asked_

"_My lord… Vanaheim has been attacked and overran by Fenrir and his hordes of wolf-demons. My mother sent me to ask, nay beg for your aid… our armies are completely outnumbered and our people are dying…" Eira's voice trailed off, a single tear rolling down her dirt-stained cheek "Please, my lord… I beg of you…" She fell to her knees and suddenly felt a hand on her chin, forcing her to look up. It was Odin and he had a kind look on his face_

"_There is no need to beg, child. Asgard will always come to the aid of those who need it and that responsibility grows since Vanaheim is our sister realm." He stated and held her hand, helping her to stand "I shall prepare the army. We ride for Vanaheim tomorrow at dawn"_

_As a smile spread across Eira's face, she couldn't hold back the urge to embrace the All-Father, as unceremoniously as it was and, as surprised as Odin was, he smiled tenderly and embraced her back._

_Parting the embrace and giving a step away from him, feeling quite embarrassed with herself, Eira suddenly felt weak, as the exhaustion of the journey started to take in. Her legs couldn't keep her standing and in that moment, Eira collapsed, everything around her turning to black._

_Thor rushed to the princess side and carried her, taking her to one of the bed chambers, followed by Frigga and Loki while Odin prepared his soldiers for the day to come._

"_Poor child." Frigga whispered, cleaning Eira's tranquil face with a moist cloth "I cannot imagine what she went through to get here."_

"_She should have brought an escort with her." Loki intervened, leaning against one of the bed posts, his arms folded across his chest as he looked down at the Vanir with disdain all over his face "It was foolish of her to come alone."_

"_Perhaps she did not come alone. Have you stopped to think that maybe she was the only survivor?" Thor suggested to which Loki shrugged "Whatever the case, it was very brave of her to come."_

"_Brave, foolish… I fail to decipher the difference." The god of mischief added_

"_Of course you do, brother." Thor joked_

"_Enough, boys." Frigga stopped them, returning her attention to Eira "She needs rest and your bickering will not allow her that. Go and help your father."_

"_Yes, mother." Thor and Loki answered in unison and walked out of the chamber in silence._

* * *

_Later that day, sneaking away from his father, Loki walked back to the Vanir's chamber knowing her alone. There had been something about her that had drawn him to her._

_Perhaps it was her auburn hair, or perhaps her dark green eyes, or perhaps her fair skin or her flushed cheeks. It could have been all that or it could have been her determination, her attitude, her courage and her tenacity.  
Yes, it had probably been the second list, seeing that she was as filthy as any common soldier; and yet, her beauty was plain to see._

_She lay on the bed, her hands placed carefully, one over the other on her lap and her breathing constant as she slept as deeply as he would on any given day but she had obviously not been that lucky; at least not for the past few weeks._

_He had to agree with Thor that she had been astoundingly brave by venturing across her war-ridden country to reach Asgard but his brother also had to admit that she had been foolish by believing that a girl this young could survive the travesty._

'_Idiot, she is alive.' A little voice in his head scolded and he felt his pride being wounded_

_Taking stealthy steps towards her bedside, Loki set his eyes upon her face, examining it; she was heavenly beautiful; so much beautiful than any other woman he had ever come across and for the god of mischief to think so, that was a lot.  
He saw her moving a little and take a deep breath as her lids fluttered open slowly; thinking about fleeing the scene, Loki found himself practically glued to his spot and couldn't move an inch as she awoke._

_For a moment she looked at him with narrowed eyes, as if trying to decide whether he was friend or foe but then, apparently making up her mind, her features relaxed a little._

"_Uhmm… hello?" She said coyly but Loki didn't reply "My name is Eira Óðrdaughter, what is your name?"_

"_Loki Odinson." The prince answered curtly_

"_You are the All-Father's youngest son, are you not?" He nodded slightly as she sat up on the bed "It is nice to meet you, prince Loki." Eira extended her hand at him and he only stared at it as if it was the strangest object he had ever contemplated "It is a hand and you are supposed to shake it." She joked but apparently he didn't understand it so, blushing fiercely, she dropped her hand_

"_Is it true?" He dryly asked_

"_I beg your pardon?"_

"_Fenrir's attack. Is it true?"_

"_Yes." She simply said_

"_And is your army truly outnumbered?" He continued and she nodded "And why did the queen send such a feeble creature for help?"_

_Feeling absolutely insulted, Eira raised her hand and slapped Loki across the face with all her might._

"_Tell me how feeble that was, prince" She snappily retorted offended_

_Loki turned his head back to her, rage flaring in his bright green eyes, grabbing her wrist forcefully._

"_Do not ever dare to touch me again, Vanir" He snarled at her_

_But what the youngest of Odin's sons ignored was that Eira was just as impetuous as he considered himself to be and he failed to see what hit him until he was already sliding on the floor across the room and crashing against the opposite wall.  
Eira retracted her arms and just glared at him as she stood up from the bed, leaning on the bedpost for support._

"_The same goes to you" She finally gave her rejoinder _

"_Princess! Are you alright?" Thor came rushing in with concern "What…?" Thor took the scene in and couldn't help to boast out in laughter at the sight of Loki standing up "What did you tell her, brother, to make her punish you in such way?"_

"_Me? I did nothing to her! She slapped me!" Loki accused_

"_Well, I did it because you called me feeble!" Eira protested_

"_That is because you are!" Loki opposed_

"_Oh, really? Did we not just make it clear that I am not? Do you want some more proof?" She proposed_

"_Go on; I dare you." He hissed_

"_Alright, alright, that is it… you…" Thor turned to Loki "Apologize"_

"_What? I am not apologizing!"_

"_Yes, you are; unless you want father to know how you are treating our guest." Thor warned_

"_You would not dare…" Loki mumbled_

"_Oh, I would…" Thor said "Apologize"_

_Loki looked over at Eira who had quite an ashamed look plastered on her face but she said nothing._

"_I am sorry." Loki muttered and immediately stormed out of the room_

"_And you…" Thor then turned to Eira who stared at him with something that resembled terror "You are wonderful!"_

"_What?" She asked dumbfounded_

"_A few of our friends casually make fun of Loki but to throw him across a room… now, that is something!" He exclaimed and she weakly smiled at him_

"_I never meant to humiliate him or anything… I was just… defending myself" Eira stammered feeling awful_

"_Do not concern yourself, little one. You did not humiliate him… you only bruised his ego… a little" Thor comforted "Besides, my brother can be somewhat…"_

"_Arrogant? Conceited? Prejudiced?" _

"_I was going to say childish but… yes, I guess we can use one of your words" He smiled and made her smile "Loki is an acquired taste but once you get to know him… he can be a delight"_

"_You are lying"_

"_A little" Thor sincerely responded, making her laugh "Come; I'm sure you will want to eat something"_

"_That, my prince is an understatement" Eira grinned and let Thor lead the way_

_Later that day, once Eira had eaten, drank and bathed, she talked to Odin about the situation and he reassured her that Fenrir would be defeated and Vanaheim saved.  
Spending time with the Asgardian royal family made Eira feel as if she was back home with her own family, even with the arrogant god of mischief._

_The next day she embarked on the journey back to her homeland along with Odin, Thor, Loki and the massive Asgardian army and for days they rode, occasionally camping until they reached the end of the Plain of Ida, where the city of the Vanir began._

_Loki heard Eira gasp at the sight of her realm. Everything had been destroyed, except for the palace which continued to restrain the siege forced by Fenrir's army._

"_Mother…" She whispered_

"_I am sure she is safe, Eira. Your mother is a very strong woman" Odin told her and she nodded in response "Prepare for battle!" He called out to his men "Thor."_

"_Father." The god of thunder replied_

"_Call the order."_

"_Archers! Prepare! Aim! Fire!" Thor shouted, stretching his hand which held Mjolnir, in the air_

_Suddenly, a cloud of golden arrows shrouded the unsuspecting army of wolf-demons and, as the arrows hit their target, a fraction of Fenrir's army collapsed._

"_Loki, now." Odin said and his youngest son nodded_

"_Cavalry, march!" Loki commanded _

_And as he did so, the largest part of their army charged against the demonic army while another part along with Odin, Thor, Loki and Eira remained at the top of the hill._

_It was an easy win and Loki claimed the largest victory by capturing Fenrir himself.  
Princess Eira was reunited with her mother and her sisters and the realm celebrated their freedom in the presence of the All-Father and his sons._

_A few days went by and Freyja informed Eira that she had decided to send her back to Asgard to continue with her education and the princess willingly accepted._

_And so it was that the princess of the Vanir spent half a year in Asgard and the other half in Vanaheim._

_It was during those six years that what had started as disdain and rejection turned into the greatest love Asgard had ever witnessed._

_It all happened one day, during Eira's second year in Asgard.  
A large ball was to be held at the palace celebrating Thor's birthday and of course, the Vanir princess had been invited.  
She had danced with most of her friends, Thor included until she saw how miserable and lonely Loki seemed.  
Going against her better judgment and shaking off the memory of the last insult Loki had come up with for her, she made her way to the god of mischief._

_Loki was sitting on one of the benches, staring down at the floor when he saw a hand in front of his face. Looking up, he saw that it was no other than Eira with that sweet smile of hers, offering her hand to him._

"_What am I supposed to do with it?" He asked with irony, raising an eyebrow_

"_Well… you could ignore it, like you usually do or… you could break your habit and take it…" She suggested with a cheeky smile_

"_And what would I do once I've taken it?" He was now playing along with her_

"_I was thinking about dancing"_

_Loki couldn't help to widen his eyes at Eira's offer. Why was she being so nice to him when all they did was fight? But he didn't have more time to ponder about her intentions for he felt her grasping his hand and pulling him up and to the center of the hall, where the people were dancing._

"_You do know how to dance, do you not?" She teased and made him look down at her_

"_Better than you think"_

"_Oh, really?" _

_Eira suddenly felt his arm snaking around her waist and pulling her to him, very close._

"_Really" Loki reassured in a very low and husky voice_

_They danced and danced for what seemed an eternity until they both decided they were too tired to continue; funny enough, they also decided they were not tired of each other's company for Loki continued to hold Eira's hand as he led her out to the terrace where no one could disturb them._

"_I must admit, you are a better dancer than I thought" She commented with a toothless smile_

"_I am full of surprises" He replied smiling back_

"_I can see that… and I always thought you were a snobbish, stubborn, conceited, arrogant, cocky…"_

_She couldn't continue to recite her list of flaws as she felt Loki crashing his lips against hers, silencing her.  
For a moment she fought against him and struggle to be released from his grip, at one point succeeding.  
Her breath was ragged as she looked deep into his eyes, trying to find an excuse to stop him but then, for the second time that evening, going against her better judgment, she allowed him to kiss her again._

_In the four years that followed, Eira and Loki became what Thor would constantly define as inseparable; whenever she was gone to be with her family in Vanaheim, he would go after her and then they would return to Asgard together._

_One day, a few weeks before Eira's birthday, Loki decided to complete her union with Eira in the form of a marriage proposal._

_They had gone to the Sea of Marmora and had spent their day enjoying the beautiful sights that the realm of Alfheim had to offer.  
It was there when Loki asked the long awaited question._

"_Eira… I know I can be arrogant and conceited and…" He started_

"_And stubborn and cocky…" She completed_

"_Yes, we all know you know that" He joked, making her smile and then continued "But I have waited enough for this moment. I wanted you to be older; to enjoy life while being young… however I think the time has come for us to be together, forever" Eira just looked at him with intense eyes as he retrieved two rings from one of his pockets "I had these made especially for us. This is yours…" He said as he slid her ring into her finger and then handed her his _

_With a smile and tears in her eyes, she nodded and took the ring, placing it on his finger and then intertwining her fingers with his._

"_Forever" Loki told her_

"_Forever" Eira repeated, sealing their promise with a passionate kiss_

_But their happiness would not last long. _

_Soon, the news of Fenrir's escape reached the halls of Valaskialf and Folkvang, preparing the two realms for war._

"_We will ride against Fenrir and his demons before nightfall!" Odin announced to his troops and received a roaring cry of battle from his men_

_That afternoon, Loki found Eira preparing to ride with them all and felt his heart sink into his stomach._

"_I do not want you to come" He told her_

"_When have I ever done what you want?" She replied mockingly and then realized how serious he was. Sighing, she made her way to him and surrounded his torso with her arms, looking up at his face "You do not have to worry about me, Loki. I can fight and fend my own, you know that"_

"_Just because I know it does not mean I want you to do it, especially not against Fenrir" Loki said, stroking her hair_

"_You cannot expect me to stay here, sit back and wait for you to return. That is not who I am"_

"_Eira… I am begging you… please… stay"_

_Standing on the tips of her toes, Eira pressed her lips against Loki's tenderly._

"_I do not want to lose you. I am not strong enough" He whispered, leaning his forehead against hers_

"_You will not lose me; remember…" She reached out for his left hand and linked her fingers with his "Forever"_

_But forever would never come for the next morning, while fighting against Fenrir and his army, Eira's life would come to an end.  
She had built a huge force field around herself and Odin's army to protect them from the demons' attack but she was weak so the shield didn't protect her, leaving her at the mercy of Fenrir who took his chance and stabbed her in the chest._

_In a fit of rage, Loki had almost killed Fenrir and achieved his capture once more but at the greatest price. A price he had hoped never to pay.  
But fate had other plans._

_Unlike what most of them had thought, Eira had not died and Odin after healing the princess, with Freyja's permission had decided to send her away from Asgard where Fenrir could never find her. And he did._

* * *

She was lying on her side over some sort of cold, humid surface and a chilling wind hit her in the back. Feeling a cold shiver run up and down her spine, Emma slowly opened her eyes but barely so because, for some strange reason, she felt as if every ounce of energy had left her body.  
But she didn't really care. She had stopped caring for a long time and that vision of Loki earlier had been the proof that she had started losing her mind.

Emma knew it would come to this, sooner than later and if that insanity led to her death and that death led her back to Loki then, so be it.

She started closing her eyes yet again as she heard a familiar voice shouting out in the distance.  
Not really understanding what the voice was saying she suddenly realized it was Thor.

"Thor…" She whispered

"Emma! Emma!" He called

The voice became clearer as it drew closer until Emma was able to distinguish footsteps approaching.

"Emma!" Thor exclaimed as he entered the cave she was in "I found her!" He rushed to her and held her hand "Emma, wake up!"

"Is she alright?" Volstagg questioned from the entrance of the cave

"She is burning in fever! We must get her to the palace at once!" Thor said and after picking her up, carried her out of the cave

It was pouring rain outside and a freezing wind hit their bodies as they rode back to the palace with Emma's life in line.

* * *

**Ok, so, this chapter was slightly different because:  
a) I thought you needed some romance;  
b) I missed Emma & Loki, as I think you did;  
c) everything you see in_ italics _is something like a dream/memory and;  
d) I think you needed some sort of detail explanation of how they fell in love.**

**Anywhooooo... thank you all so much for everything, you make my days brighter, honestly!**  
**I'll be seeing you soon!**  
**Lots of love!**

**ASSEMBLE!**

**Angie.**  
**xoxoxo**


	9. 8 The Silly Helmet

**Hello, my darlings!**

**Nerdsandmustaches, , HoratiosGirl101 (hope you like the addition to this chapter, darling), Of-Thieves-and-Liars, sassymagpie, morbidly-funny, tribute14, EldestDurk, Oomara13, AccioVoldemortsNose (QUESO!), viktorskrupmet and our usual guest called Rena, thank you all... you guys are amazingly amazing!**

**Anywhooooo... I'm so glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter... I was so freakin' nervous about it because I wasn't sure about how you would react to it... I didn't want to seem repetitive, I just wanted to give you guys some back story and, of course, a little Emma/Loki lovin'! So thank you so much for your reviews :D**

**Ok, on to the song of the day: Vendetta by Position Music... hope you like it :)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT – THE SILLY HELMET**

Steve arrived at Isabel's house at eight pm sharp and he was so clearly nervous, he even dropped his bike once he had gotten off it.

"Damn." He muttered as he picked it up and leaned it against the wall "Ok, Steve, breathe… calm down… it's only a… date…" His voice trailed off as he realized of the words he had just spoken.

And then reality hit him. He had never had a date in his life.  
He had meant to have one with Peggy back in 1943 but then the whole freezing thing happened and then Emma had been the object of his affections but right when he had built up the courage to ask her out, the whole Loki problem had occurred and then she had left.  
_'Ah, yes, Steve. You have a knack for getting yourself in very complicated romantic situations.'_ He thought as he made the mental note to mentally kick himself later, once his DATE was over.  
His date. His date with Isabel.

Taking a few deep breaths, the soft-hearted captain walked the few steps that separated him from the door and exhaling, knocked on the wooden door a couple of times.

"I'm coming! I'm co- ouch!" He heard the brownie girl's voice from the other side and then a loud crashing impact and then a groan "Son of a...!"

"Isabel?" Steve asked coyly leaning his ear against the door "Isabel, are you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah… I'm fine…" She sounded as if she was about to cry.

"Uhmm, do you need help? 'Cause it sure sounds like you do."

"No, no… wait… let me open the door…"

And seconds later, she did.  
Steve couldn't hold back the smile that crept up to his face at the sight before him; there she was in all her petite glory, wearing a long-sleeved knee length black dress. Her hair was back in a sleek pony tail with her bangs neatly covering her forehead and the slightless amount of makeup on, gracing her features.

But what made the captain smile was the posture she had adopted: she was bent over, holding on to the door knob with one hand and limping on one foot while grasping her right foot with her other hand. That had clearly been her accident.

"Should I even ask how that happened?" He asked.

"I don't think you want to know… please, come in…" Steve walked into the house and Isabel closed the door, hopping on her one good foot as she followed him to the living room "Please, take a seat, make yourself at home… I'm gonna get my shoes."

Before he could say anything, she was hopping away in a very comic manner.  
A couple of minutes later, she was back, not hopping but limping although, this time, she was wearing a pair of black ballet flats.

"Ok, I'm ready… sorry about that…" She apologized and then laughed in a very silly way, making Steve laugh with her.

"No problem. Erm… shall we?" He proposed, still smiling.

"Sure."

Steve then offered his arm for her to support and she gladly took it, giving him a quite silly grin.

After they exited Isabel's home, Steve showed her to his bike and she, at the sight of it, couldn't help to give a quite pathetic low whistle.

"What?" He asked.

"Uhmm… well… I'm wearing a skirt…"

"Yes, I can see that."

"Mmm… how am I supposed to get on it?"

Before she could utter another word, Steve picked her up and carried her until she was safely sitting on the bike.

"There… that wasn't so hard, now, was it?" He asked her and she blushed furiously

"He-he… no, I don't think it was."

"And now… you get to wear the silly helmet." Steve announced, handing her the spare safety device

"Just wait until I've put it on! It won't look so silly anymore." Isabel bragged jokingly as she placed the helmet on her head. She turned her head repeatedly as if modeling it for Steve and then giggled "So? How do I look?" She asked.

"Perfect." He simply replied with an honest smile. Isabel suddenly went serious as she took the compliment in and she blushed even deeper than before "C'mon." Steve then climbed onto the bike and started the engine, startling the already startled Isabel. He reached behind for her arms and wrapped them around his waist "It's ok. I've got you." He reassured her and she couldn't help to smile.

"So, where are we going?" Isabel shouted as they drove through the cars on the street.

"You'll see."

* * *

Dr. Dahlia Caine was safely locked in a very large basement at an upstate New York secret government facility.  
Since her… argument, so to call it, with Dr. Emmanuel Abrahamovitch, she had turned to the feds for their help and protection in exchange of her work.

The vast basement was all covered, from floor to ceiling in concrete, isolating her and her project from any outer threat.  
A small desk stood at the farthest corner with several cork boards in front of it; tenths if not thousands of papers, images and notes of all sorts nailed onto them while a line of five blackboards leaned against the contiguous wall, undecipherable scribbles, formulas and doodles written all over them.

And in the middle of the room, a large steel table with an artifact of some sort with the doctor's attention on it.  
Her light brown hair tucked behind her ears and her honey, almost amber eyes fixed on the apparatus before her as she bit her lower lip in concentration.

Her thin hands traveled over the metallic surface of the machine until they found the set of knobs and buttons which calibrated it to its correct balance.  
It was a very dangerous machine and it was to be handled with the utmost caution, thing she had learned the bad way.

Just as she prepared herself to push the START button, the very-well-known noise of the vault-like door opening, brought her out of her scientific stupor.  
Lifting her head, she couldn't help to roll her eyes at the visitor before her eyes.

"Good evening, Dr. Caine." The voice of the director rang throughout the cellar.

"Director, how nice of you to come." The sarcasm was clear in her tone

"What advances have you got for me, doctor?"

"Well… I could lie to you and tell you that I have achieved nothing…"

"Or…"

"Or… I could tell you that we are very close to opening a portal."

"I would like that answer even better."

"I know you would… I almost have it but I don't think it's safe for us to try it just yet." Dahlia told him.

"And why is that?"

"Because I don't know if the machine will be able to stabilize it. I am sure you don't want to suffer another incident like the one in New Mexico almost a year ago, now, do you?" She dared and the director lifted his chin

"The Avengers have a trace on you." He suddenly announced, gaining her attention "They paid Abrahamovitch a visit"

"How did that go?" She looked back down at the machine, pretending to work on some calculations.

"Not very good… but it is obvious he's involved in the gamma radiation from a few days ago."

"What have you told them about me?" Dahlia suddenly asked and the director looked at her with his one good eye.

"Nothing, as agreed. No one knows of your existence or your relation to Emmanuel Abrahamovitch."

"Thank you."

"But they are very good at finding out other people's secrets, Caine." He warned her "You are doing nothing wrong, Dahlia. If any, you are making human kind a favor. If Abrahamovitch is indeed working on opening a portal, the best thing we can do is counterattack."

"Like the last time?" She asked, referring to the last time the Tesseract was under S.H.I.E.L.D.'s protection "No offense, director but just because I agreed to work on this, doesn't mean I think it's a good idea."

"Caine… do you know who Thor is?" He suddenly asked.

"Well, if I remember my History classes correctly, he is the Norse god of thunder… or something, right?" Dahlia ventured guessing and her superior nodded "But that's only a legend, why are you bringing that up?"

"Because he is, in fact, not a legend." He replied and saw her furrow her brow in confusion "You remember last year's incident with the alien attack, right?" She nodded "And you know about the Avenger initiative, of course but what you do not know is that, one pivotal member of the response team known as the Avengers is no other than the god of thunder himself."

Dahlia stared at the director with nothing but disbelief on her face "Hold on… are you trying to tell me that… everything we know from History books and mythology and all that… is true? I mean… it exists?"

"I am"

"Ha! Good one, director… and now you're going to tell me the portal I am attempting to make for you is exactly what Dr. Jane Foster was working on and just like what happened in Manhattan almost a year ago, right?" Dahlia then started laughing but noticing the look the director was giving her, she immediately lost all sense of hilarity and widened her eyes "You have got to be kidding me!"

"But, alas, doctor, I am not."

"But… wait… do you realize how dangerous that could be? I mean… those creatures from last time… they could come back!"

"I wouldn't trouble that little head of yours with that, Dr. Caine, if I were you… all we need you to do is to build this machine so we can open and close portals at will. We need them, in case Thor is needed."

"You are serious, aren't you?"

"Have you seen me joking a lot lately, doctor?" The director asked "You continue with your work and I will make sure the Avengers or anyone, know of your existence, are we clear?"

With that, the director walked away and to the door, but Dahlia stopped him.

"Director Fury," She called and he spun around to face her "Is Abrahamovitch working on a portal of his own?" She insisted.

"We still don't know, Caine. I'll keep you posted." And with that, the head of S.H.I.E.L.D. strode out of the secret basement.

* * *

Tyr stood before the steps which led up to Odin's throne as the All-Father. He was completely still while he waited for Odin to speak.

After his confrontation with Thor, Odin's eldest had left along with his friends and a large legion in search of Emma. The All-Father had also requested for Frigga to leave him alone with the god of war.  
He already knew what the old man wanted to tell him however, to maintain his good-subject façade he had to endure whatever nonsense the All-Father wanted to say.

"I know what you are thinking." Odin suddenly spoke.

"All-Father?" Tyr asked respectfully.

"You are wondering why Thor considers you a threat, do you not?"

"I fail to understand how I might have offended him, sire. All I meant was to make the princess feel better. I try to understand how she must be feeling at the moment and…"

"Do not try to fool me, Tyr. I know you hold grudges against my sons and I." Odin warned.

"Why would I hold grudges against your family, Odin?" Tyr faked concern.

"Because of your displacement… I very well remember what you did and how much you lost when Fenrir escaped but I also remember it was you who were supposed to look after the Infinity Gauntlet."

Tyr narrowed his eyes at the All-Father's words and licked his lips "Are you insinuating it was me who provided the Mad Titan Thanos with the Gauntlet so he could attack Midgard?"

"I do not insinuate, Tyr. I speak plainly."

"After all I have done… after all I have lost for Asgard… and this is how I am repaid? With doubt and treason?" Tyr said.

"Do not dare to speak to me about doubt and treason, Tyr! You mother betrayed me when she turned on us and allowed the Jöttuns to attack Midgard!"

"And that is why you rejected me as you son, was it not? That is why I was forced to use the name of Hymir as if I was his son and not yours!"

Odin was taken aback by Tyr's words. The All-Father had naively thought Tyr had forgotten all that but, of course, he had not.

"You are right, Tyr. You are my son, my first born but you must understand, when your mother died and I married Queen Frigga and she bore me a son…" Odin started but Tyr cut him off.

"Your beloved Thor."

"Yes. He had to be named my rightful heir. Even Loki resented that but it was the right thing to do… for the sake of our people."

"Our people? OUR people, Odin? Do you not mean YOUR people?"

Taking a few steps towards Tyr, Odin looked at him with sadness in his voice as he reached out, attempting to touch his cheek.

"I have made so many mistakes, Tyr… so many… first Loki… then you… and then…"

Tyr frowned trying to understand what he meant and then he understood "There is someone else, is it not?" Odin remained silent with an unfathomable expression "Who is it, Odin? Another forgotten offspring of yours?"

"It is not of your concern, Tyr."

"Oh, but it is… I now see how pathetic and destructive you are… All-Father…" Tyr's voice came out as a snarl, a hiss.

"Tyr… you do not understand…"

"Oh, I understand… believe me…" And without saying anything else, Tyr stormed out of the hall.

"Tyr! Tyr!" Odin called, to no avail.

* * *

Bruce and Tony had left the tower early in the afternoon to check the location that JARVIS had given them.  
What the artificial intelligence device had told them was extremely concerning; why was there a pit of fire forming beneath the city? It was utterly absurd.

"JARVIS, are you sure it is here?" Tony asked from inside his Iron Man suit.

"One hundred per cent sure." JARVIS answered as confidently as an inanimate object can.

The man of iron groaned as he walked around the alley JARVIS had led them to "Ok… I'm not getting any reading whatsoever."

"Me neither," Bruce agreed "But oddly enough, the temperature here appears lower than in other parts of the city… it's as if…"

"As if whatever is down there is trying to conceal itself…"

* * *

"They suspect of me, Hela." Tyr told his partner as he walked into her hall.

"What?" The mistress of death exclaimed distressed "What do you mean they suspect of you? Who?"

"Thor… Odin… mostly Thor…"

"Why?"

"Because it is time."

"It is too soon, Tyr… Loki has not even returned from releasing the demon."

"He will not be returning, Hela. Once he releases the demon, he will go to Asgard. His rage and hatred for his family will lead him straight back."

"And when are we moving?"

"It will not be longer than three or four days. I must let Abrahamovitch know…" Tyr was now talking more to himself than to Hela "We need all the information on this… agency so we can release our other ally…"

"What are you talking about, Tyr? What have you not told me?" Hela questioned

"There are things you do not need to know, Hela… all you have to think about is where you will be once this is over; once Odin and his family are defeated…" Hela gave her back at him in doubt "Think about the way they killed Fenrir… your brother."

The goddess of the dead narrowed her eyes and turned back to Tyr "What do you need me to do?"

With a smile, Tyr continued "Prepare your army. As soon as Loki arrives to Asgard, I will let you know so that you can invade Valaskialf. Odin will not see it coming and then, it will be the end of him."

* * *

"Father! Father!" Thor called as he rushed into the throne hall carrying Emma in his arms "We found her, father!"

Odin and Frigga rushed to their son to find him holding Emma completely unconscious. She was soaking wet and very pale.

"What happened, Thor?" Odin questioned.

"Where was she?" Frigga added, placing a hand gently on her forehead "Odin, she is burning!"

"I found her near the eastern meadow, inside one of the caverns which lead to Hela's realm." Thor explained

"She must be taken to her chambers." Odin instructed and Thor immediately did as he was told, rushing through the halls until he reached Emma's room, followed by Odin and Frigga.

Once Emma was on her bed, Frigga called a couple of the maids and ushered her husband and her son out of the room so they could change Emma's wet clothing.

"How did she get there, father? She had never been to that place… and she was safely inside the cave." Thor questioned.

"I know as much as you do, my son… and precisely to that cave… it could have not been by chance." Odin replied and Thor ran a hand through his beard in thought "I need to talk to you about something."

"Yes, father."

"But not now…" Odin said and then looked towards Emma's chambers "She needs you."

"You may come in now." Frigga said from the door as the maids exited the chambers

All three of them walked in and Thor felt terrible as he saw Emma on the bed. She was pale and cold sweat dewed her forehead. She was shivering and her hands clung onto the edges of the covers.

"Is she injured?" Odin asked.

"No. She is sick, though. Probably because of the cold and the rain; those caverns are too cold when it rains." Frigga explained, sitting next to Emma and wiping the sweat from her face.

"I am sure Tyr did not even bother on looking for her any further… I could rip his head off…" Thor snarled with rage.

"Not now, Thor, please. Emma needs to rest." Frigga scolded and her son nodded with respect

"I will stay with her." Thor said

"No, Thor. You need to change out of those wet clothes or you will get sick like her. She needs you healthy. Go and get changed. I will stay with her in the meantime." Frigga offered and Thor agreed.

Later, once he was dry, Thor attempted to return to Emma's room but his father summoned him.

"What do you need to talk to me about, father?" Thor asked.

"About Tyr." Odin replied.

"If you are going to defend him and chastise me for attacking him earlier…"

"I will not, Thor." The god of thunder looked at his father with surprise "I think you are right about him, son." Thor tilted his head to the side but said nothing "His behavior has turned suspicious and hostile."

"I told you. I knew he had left Emma out there on purpose!"

"I never said that. But he might have done it… we will have to ask Emma once she wakes up… but…"

"But…?"

"I need to tell you something… about Tyr…" Thor remained silent once more, waiting for his father to continue "I know the reason why Tyr might be acting this way…"

"What is it?"

"Thor… for years I have struggled with this secret which only your mother, Tyr and myself know… but it is time for you to know so that you understand…" Odin started.

"Understand what?"

"Thor… some years before your birth… even before I met your mother and married her… I met this woman… we were in love… and… we had a child together… a son…"

"A… son?" Thor's eyes widened "Wait… are you talking about…?"

"Yes," Odin nodded "Tyr is that son."

"What?" Thor exclaimed "And when were you planning on telling me?"

"I do not know, to be honest. I never thought it would be necessary."

"And you say mother knows?" Odin nodded "And she is content with it?" The All-Father nodded once more "What happened to Tyr's mother?"

"She betrayed me. She was the one who led the Jöttuns to Midgard all those years ago… in the end, Laufey killed her and I brought Tyr to Asgard; I met your mother sometime after that… you were born… I adopted Loki… you know the rest."

"And what did you decide to do with Tyr when I was born?"

"He was illegitimate so I sent him to live with the giant Hymir to Ringsfjord. He returned only when I knew the throne was secure for you." Odin said, sadness clear in his voice "I made a mistake and I fear I might pay for it very soon…"

"Father, you should have told me… maybe…"

"There is something else…" Odin interrupted him.

"There is more?"

"Yes. It is about Emma… well, Eira…" Thor stared at his father, fearing what he would say next "Thor… Emma is…"

"Thor," Frigga called "Emma is awaking; she is calling for you."

* * *

**So, we had some "short" scenes here... they were absolutelly necessary so... yeah... hope they weren't too short LOL.**

**Thanks yet again and... stay tunned for Friday's update!**

**Lots of love!**

**ASSEMBLE!**

**Angie.**  
**xoxoxo**


	10. 9 You Talk Too Much

**Good evening, my darlings!  
I am absolutelly and totally overwhelmed by your reviews and your amazing support... I have been talking non-stop about it for the past few days, I think I'm driving my family insane! LOL**

**So, thanks to: sassymagpie, Oomara13, LunaTheLoneWolf, Mrs Holmes-Watson, SquirrellyLove, HoratiosGirl101, morbidly-funny, Zozeebobs, Shazzaroo332, viktorskrumpet, xxlokixxGJ, AccioVoldemortsNose, tribute14, Limavaa, chuckythecat, frutislupis (tienes toda mi autorización para escribir en el idioma que quieras, corazón, jeje), Guest #1 who apparently suffers from cliffhangeritis (as I think many of you do LOL) and Guest #2 AKA Rena. You are amazing; a monument should be built in your honor, guys!  
I know I don't mention it often but also a huge thanks to all of you who follow me or my stories ('Whispers in the Air' as well, and also for the reviews over there) and those who keep favoriting my stories and myself :)**

**Ok, so... I left you guys floating in doubt last time and I can't be more grateful that you didn't kill me for it, so, yeah... I hope you keep enjoying this... and that you don't kill me in the future.**

**Anywhoooooooo... today's song is: Eptesicus by Hanz Zimmer & James Newton Howard (Sorry, this is one of the tracks from 'Batman Begins' soundtrack but I just really liked it, hehe).**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE – YOU TALK TOO MUCH**

"Why so late?" Bruce and Tony heard Fury's voice as they virtually tip-toed into the head-quarters parking lot.

"Erm… they ran out of beer at the bar and they asked me to fly all the way to Germany for some…" Tony lied quite pathetically but, of course, Fury hadn't bought it and the one-eyed colonel stared at them with his drilling look "Argh, alright, alright, we went to strip-club, happy? I know you're mad because we didn't invite you but…"

"The truth, Stark." Fury commanded without even having to raise his voice.

"The truth… I'm not very fond of those…"

At this answer, Fury turned his attention to Bruce who shifted uncomfortably where he stood.

"Dr. Banner…?"

With a sigh of defeat, Bruce decided to do as the colonel ordered "We went to the 1st Ave., crossing with 47th St., near the Japan Society."

"To do exactly what? Mingle with other cultures?"

Bruce noticed that Tony was about to give a positive answer to that and cut him off "No, to do some investigation."

"On…?"

"On the heat wave, Fury."

Fury furrowed his brow as he listened attentively to what Bruce was saying. He would occasionally turn to Tony for support and reaffirmation. Once their tale was over, they waited for the colonel to speak, but that would take more than five minutes to happen.

"But you say that, that impressive amount of heat, which JARVIS recognized as fire, failed to appear on your radars once you were at the spot?" Fury questioned.

"Yes. We believe it is still there but it is as if it had some sort of concealing mechanism that…" Bruce was interrupted dryly by Fury.

"Wait, wait… a concealing mechanism? I thought we were talking about fire."

"Well, that's where we get as confused as you are, Nick…" Tony intervened "You see… while on our way there, the signal continued to appear on our radars but once there… nothing."

"So this fire… is it… alive?" Tony and Bruce exchanged quizzical looks before shrugging in response "Why wasn't I informed of this earlier?"

"Because we wanted to have a secret of our own!" Tony snapped back jokingly.

"Because we weren't sure, Fury;" Bruce continued more seriously "We couldn't put the entire agency on alert over something ourselves, still don't understand."

"What do you suggest we do, doctor?" The colonel inquired as they made their way back into the tower.

"I'm not sure, director. The only thing that comes to my mind is to continue monitoring the area and perhaps evacuate the vicinity."

"You are asking me to evacuate an entire neighborhood under some conjectures?"

"Well, you did ask him for his opinion…" Tony cut in.

"I know it may sound folly, colonel but, what if we are right? What if there is something down there, waiting to come out?" Bruce wondered.

"Kaput." Tony simply added, making some mimic which resembled an explosion

"Fine. I'll have the area evacuated but you have 72 hours; both of you, to give me some answers, is that clear?" Fury practically roared.

"Sir, yes, sir!" Tony mocked, saluting like any soldier would and, of course, receiving an eye roll from the colonel before striding away "Well, isn't he a ray of sunshine?"

"C'mon. We need to organize the evacuation and maybe even make a barricade around the perimeter."

"Whatever you say, good doctor."

* * *

"What have you got for me, Emmanuel?" Tyr's voice resounded from across the office.

The disgraced physicist stared at the deity with shocked eyes. It was the first time Tyr had made an apparition in full daylight.

"What are you doing?" Abrahamovitch exclaimed startled, rushing to close and lock his door, preventing his secretary from seeing Tyr "Are you insane?"

Losing his fake smile, Tyr suddenly revealed a dagger and pressed its sharp, pointy tip against Abrahamovitch's cheek.

"Do you know what happened to the last person who called me insane?" The god of war asked with a hiss and the Midgardian shook his head "No? Neither do I… no one has heard of him since…" Tyr lowered the knife and then narrowed his eyes at the feeble human "Have you made any progress at all, Abrahamovitch?"

"I believe I have…" The physicist voice quivered and the god turned his head, a smile of interest curling on his lips.

"I hope it is nothing temporary as that portal you made when I first came… My patience is growing thin…"

Tyr was referring to his first visit to Midgard some months prior.  
He had found one of the scattered and forgotten passages to the different realms in Yggdrasil down a cliff on the northern shores of Asgard but it had only worked because Abrahamovitch had been experimenting with gamma rays in Midgard and that reaction had caused the portal to open and to pull him right into it and towards the Earth.

Through intimidation, Tyr had coerced Abrahamovitch's story out of him and, taking advantage of it, he had decided to make a deal with him: his loyalty and his help in Midgard in exchange for power and status once the menial planet had fallen to his feet.  
The Midgardian hadn't disappointed him as he immediately took the offer, no questions asked.  
Now, after many months of waiting for some result, the doctor hadn't let him down.

"No, no… it isn't… I broke into S.H.I.E.L.D.'s classified archives… I have the location of the cell he is being kept in." Abrahamovitch told him.

"You do? And does this… S.H.I.E.L.D. know?"

"No… not that I know of. The system I used is too inconspicuous for them to notice it."

"Good, Emmanuel, good." Tyr grinned in a manic manner as he started pacing across the office.

"Excuse me, sir but… when are you going to release him?" Abrahamovitch ventured asking.

"Me? Oh, no, my friend. I will not be the one to release him; I cannot for I have unfinished business in Asgard…"

"Then…?" Abrahamovitch cut himself off understanding what Tyr intended to say "What? Me? You want me to drive to the docks in New Jersey and… release that… demon?"

"Ah… I see you have been reading about him… about what he did last year to you, poor Midgardians…" Tyr taunted "I told you, I cannot do it, but fret not; once I have taken over Asgard, I will send one of my allies, the goddess Hela to aid you with him."

"When shall I go, then?" The Earthling wondered out loud.

"In one day, Emmanuel. You will release Thanos in one day."

* * *

After leaving Isabel's house, Steve had taken her for dinner to a very fancy yet cozy restaurant and then, he had taken her to the Carl Schurz Park, next to the East River, to enjoy of a tranquil walk.

"I must admit," Isabel broke the silence as they walked down one of the graveled paths, eating the ice-cream Steve had bought for her "In the seven years I've lived here, I had never come here."

"Really?" Steve asked taking a bite of his lemon sorbet popsicle "But you knew of its existence, right?"

"Erm… nope…" She admitted "C'mon, Steve! I think you know me well enough by now to understand how disoriented I can be… I don't venture going too far from my job or my house, under risk of getting lost!" Isabel exclaimed and saw him chuckling, so she hit him in the arm playfully "I'm serious! I'm a lost cause… my sister is the one who knows where everything is… she's like a living GPS… I'm like a living… broken GPS!" She burst out laughing and Steve joined her.

It had been an incredibly long time since he had had such a good time in the company of another person, particularly since Emma had left for she had always managed to make him laugh with her dripping sarcasm and her kindness but Isabel wasn't Emma and he was well aware of that; Isabel was sweet, somewhat naïve and innocent; she understood his silly jokes and he understood hers and, whilst he hadn't told her anything about his real age and all that part of his life, he had told her about his life, as if it fitted into the present day.

"So, you were born in Reynoldsburg, Ohio, but you have been living here seven years." Steve said and she nodded.

"Yup. Didn't want to stay there, you know? I mean, you were born in Brooklyn, that's like… in New York but the only thing close to Reynoldsburg is Columbus… it's so boring… besides, I couldn't really open a cupcake shop back there, you know?"

"Why not?"

"Well… I have this cousin, who I told my dream to and she went and opened a cupcake shop herself! That skank… forgive the language…"

"Not a problem. But… you haven't really opened yours here yet…" He pointed out.

"Noooooo… I know that, Mr. Smarty-Pants!" She replied with a giggle and he chuckled once more "And I'm not saying I don't have any competition here because then I'd be an idiot if I did… no, no… I came here because I was looking for a job that had something to do with Graphic Design and I ended up getting my job at the art gallery which actually pays really good money… and that helps because I almost have the amount I need to start my own business…"

"Oh, so you have like a big plan, huh?"

"Very big, yes… I've been dreaming about this for a very long time, you know?"

"I think that's awesome…" Steve told her softly, leaning ever-so-slightly towards her.

"And you?" Isabel interrupted his attempt to kiss her, jumping backwards like a little girl. It was obvious she hadn't realized what he had meant to do.

"Me?"

"Yeah… what has always been your dream?"

"Uhmm… well… I always wanted to be a soldier… even when my parents died… I wanted to give back to my country, you know? To the world… and I thought that joining the army was the best way to do it." He explained.

"And have you ever gone to war?"

"Yes… several times…"

"I would have guessed that a soldier who has been to several wars would be deployed somewhere much more interesting than New York."

"New York is so much more interesting than you think…" Steve muttered

"Come again?" Isabel asked

"Nothing, nothing… well… I'm not an active soldier anymore, like I said… I work for…"

"For a government agency, yes, I remember… what do you do there?" Steve opened his mouth to reply but then realized he couldn't really say anything about S.H.I.E.L.D. "What? Is it like… top secret?" He still said nothing and just averted his eyes "It is, isn't it? Wow… and Emma as well?" Steve gave her a slight nod "That is so cool!" She smiled but instantly lost the gesture and took a step away from him "Wait… do you have to kill me now? Because I swear, I won't say anything to anyone… in fact, I don't even remember what we were talking about and…"

But she couldn't continue as he claimed her lips with his, silencing her with a kiss.  
She even dropped her ice-cream from the shock as he reached and placed his hand on her cheek.

"You talk too much…" He whispered as they parted and saw her blush fiercely "You dropped your ice-cream."

"What ice-cream?" She asked and immediately surrounded Steve's neck with her arms, kissing him again as he kissed her back and embraced her under the moonlight.

* * *

Loki walked down the ice covered corridor, making his way to Hela's throne hall and all he could think about was Emma.  
He had found her wandering around the western meadow, far from Valaskialf and alone.

She was clearly crying but he could not understand why, seeing that she had been kissing Tyr minutes prior. A treacherous whore; that was what she was and nothing more.

He still couldn't believe how he had believed in her words, her actions, her kisses; he had almost died because of her and that was how she was repaying him?

'_Well, you cannot blame her. After all, she thinks you dead. It is only natural that she moved on.' _The reasonable voice in his head told him but he shook it off.

No; she had no right to move on. She had no right to start a life with someone else. He hadn't done it when Eira had died, why should Emma had the right to do it?

'_Because she deserves it.'_ The voice claimed once more.

Did she? Did she deserve to create a new future with someone else? With someone perhaps better than himself…  
But no; there was no one better than him.

'_Emma is better than you, and you know it.'_ The voice accused.

"No, she is not." Loki mumbled enraged.

'_Yes, she is. She stood up against her friends for you on more than one occasion; she saved your life; she gave you the love and respect you had not had in a very long time; she was willing to die only to save you… what more prove than that do you need?'_ The voice recited.

"She was kissing Tyr!" He exclaimed.

'_Perhaps it was he who was kissing her; have you considered that?'_ Loki stopped on his tracks at the suggestion _'Why else would she be crying about?'_

"Hela said Thor had lain his eyes on her."

'_Even if that was true, which I highly doubt, that does not mean she returns the affection.'_ The voice retorted with logic _'Have you not thought that Hela could be manipulating you? That she and her partner are using you for a greater purpose? A selfish and evil purpose?'_

"To take over Asgard, that is…"

'_To destroy Odin, probably kill Frigga and Thor and… Emma…'_

"Odin always preferred Thor over me! He well deserves to die, as does Thor!" Loki snapped.

'_And your mother?'_ Loki's face softened _'She raised you as her own, Loki. She is your mother…'_

"I know."

'_And what about Emma? Do you really believe she deserves to die? After everything? After how much she has loved you?'_

"She does not love me anymore! She has forgotten about me!"

'_Has she really?'_ The voice questioned, but before Loki could reply, Hela's voice came from the hall.

"Loki? Is that you?"

"Yes." He answered after clearing his throat and resuming his walk towards her.

"I was beginning to worry you had perished in your search for the Demon… or worse… that you could have left our side…" Loki had achieved to detect the venom in her words but didn't show it "Well, did you find him?" She asked.

"Find who?" He inquired back, pretending not to understand.

"Find who…" Hela approached to him as she faked a laugh "The Fire Demon, Loki…"

"Who is your partner, Hela? Who am I working for?" Loki inquired with curiosity, deflecting the subject.

"With, Loki. Working with…" She corrected.

"Do you think me foolish, Hela? Do you believe I do not see behind your fake sweet words? What do I gain from all of this?"

"I told you… my partner offers you the throne of Asgard."

"And what does he gain? Surely he will not come out of this empty-handed."

"No, but I cannot speak for him. You can ask him when the time comes for you to encounter him." Hela reassured and then saw him fidgeting with something in his hands; something green and bright. She immediately recognized the object and Loki noticed it.

"I am sure you want it." He simply told her, playing with the glowing thing and then offering it to her only to snatch it back the moment she intended to take it "But I will not give it to you until I know what this is all about."

"There is no need of doubt and distrust, my friend…" She started but the god of mischief cut her off.

"Oh but there is, Hela… and I am not your friend…" Loki magically disappeared the Soul Gem from his hands "I shall keep it for the time being."

Grudgingly, Hela nodded and then continued to interrogate Loki about his quest "Loki, did you find the Fire Demon?"

"Ah, yes… him…" Loki said, looking at his fingernails and then continued "Yes, I found him."

"Wonderful! And…? Where is he?"

"He is on his way to Asgard. He will be there tomorrow after dusk."

* * *

"Emma… Emma…" Thor whispered as he reached for her bed and grabbed her hand softly "Emma, I am here…"

"I'm sorry…" Emma mumbled weakly, her face covered in sweat while her cheeks had adopted a bright blush, due to the fever "I am so sorry…"

"No, Emma… this is not your fault…" Frigga comforted.

"I betrayed him…" She continued.

"She is talking about Loki." Frigga told Odin and he nodded.

"You did no such thing." Thor reassured her, stroking her hair.

"He was there… I saw him…"

"Loki? Where?" Odin questioned.

"In the meadow… I remember…"

"What is it that you remember, dearest?" Frigga asked.

"I remember… when I met Loki…" Emma replied, sadness clear in her voice.

"She means when she met us in Midgard some months ago." Thor explained but Emma corrected him.

"No… when I met him, the first time I came to Asgard…" As her voice trailed off and she fell asleep, Thor, Frigga and Odin exchanged shocked looks.

"Could it be possible, father?" Thor inquired.

"It could be, yes… I told you once that she might be able to remember, depending on how strong her soul is… but I honestly did not think it would ever happen…" Odin answered just as surprised as his son.

"She said she saw Loki in the meadow." Frigga repeated "What could that have meant?"

"She must have been hallucinating… Loki is dead; perhaps she imagined it…" Thor said, caressing Emma's hand.

"Stay with her for a while, Thor. She should not be alone right now." Odin requested and Thor agreed without hesitation while his parents walked out of the chambers.

Outside, Odin spoke gravely to Frigga, his brow furrowed in deep thought and concern as his loyal wife looked at him expectantly.

"What troubles you, my dear?" She asked him lovingly.

"I told Thor the truth…"

"The… truth?"

"Yes… the truth about Tyr." Frigga covered her mouth with her hands in distress "I know, my love… perhaps I should not have done it but I fear for our safety, Thor's and Emma's especially… and yours, of course." Odin reached out for his wife's hands.

"What did he say? Was he upset?"

"He was; he was very concerned about you," Frigga gave him a small smile "I should have told him long ago… I know that, just as I should have told Loki the truth about his origins from the beginning… but…"

"You only wanted to protect them." She added and he nodded "Did you… tell him about Emma?"

"No… I did not have the opportunity to do so… you called for him."

"Forgive me…" Odin shook his head and ran the back of his finger across Frigga's cheek "Will you tell him?"

"He needs to know… and so does she." Odin sighed as if exhausted and ran his hand through his beard "They will loath me… just as Loki loathes me… Thor will resent me and Emma… Emma will be angry not only at me but at Freyja for concealing the truth…" He lamented.

"As much as I loved Loki, Emma and Thor are not like him; they will not loath you; they will be confused and perhaps a little angry at first but… they continue to love you just as they do now… well, Emma will probably love you more…"

Unbeknownst to them, hidden behind a nearby pillar, Tyr listened to every word Odin and Frigga said and, of course, understood what they meant.

"So," He whispered with a wicked grin on his face "Emma is Odin's little bastard…"

* * *

**Weeeeeeell, isn't that just dandy? :D**

**DING, DING, DING, DING, DING! Congratulations to all of you who guessed Odin's dirty little secret! I love to read your theories, hehe.**

**And Steve's got a sweetheart... MASSIVE AWWWWW! I'm very happy for him... he's been through a lot, poor thing :)**

**Anyways, thank you so much, yet again and stay tunned... CHAOS IS NIGH! MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**See you next Tuesday!**

**Lots of love!**

**ASSEMBLE!**

**Angie.**  
**xoxoxo**


	11. 10 I Wanna Pee!

**Yeah, I know... I'm going to burn in Hell... you don't have to tell me... *smashes head against nearest wall*  
**

**You know those times when life gets in the middle of important things like... writing and updating? Well, this was one of those...  
I'm so sorry... blubliblu... please, forgive me... PLEASE!**

**Here we go:  
LunaTheLoneWolf, Limavaa, sassymagpie, Peace and Blessings, morbidly-funny, Guest #1, AccioVoldemortsNose, chuckythecat, Oomara13, Terra3434, tribute14, Guest #2 (AKA Rena), Vex Matthewson, HoratiosGirl101, jadacass, Guest #3, Zozeebos and xxlokixxGJ, thank you all so much for your constant support and reviews and all the favorites and follows I've been getting and also all the happy birthday wishes I got; thank you all so so so so very much! I LOVE YOU! And you are always on my mind, I swear!**

**God, I feel so bad for being away so long... I just don't want to disappoint you guys and I hope this chapter doesn't either for it is very eventful and very long so... yeah... hopefully that will make up a little for the time I was away.**

**Anywhooooo... the song, or songs of the day (more than one because of the length of the chapter): Constantine by Audiomachine (Hela's leitmotif), False King by Two Steps From Hell (Tyr's leitmotif) and Crisis of Faith by Audiomachine as well.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN –I WANNA PEE!**

Thousands of people gathered outside their homes, with some of their belongings in hand as they waited for the officers and agents to instruct them where they would be staying while the 'top secret contingency' ensued and was resolved.  
They all looked as confused and upset as it was to be expected, especially since no one took the bother of giving any sort of explanation.

"They keep asking questions…" Natasha informed Tony and Bruce after approaching the van the two scientists were at "What was the excuse, again?"

"An uncontrollable gas leak." Bruce recited from memory.

Himself and Tony had discussed several possible reasons to convince the people to leave their homes and evacuate the area and as dangerous as it sounded, the team was amazed on how incredibly stubborn and distrusted the people of New York could be.  
Some of them had said that it didn't smell like it was a leak; some others claimed that they had had no problems with the gas whatsoever; a few clever ones had tried to sneak into their basements to check for themselves, but of course, the NYPD-disguised S.H.I.E.L.D. agents had prevented them from doing so while the rest and majority only complained.

One of the not-so-smart (and also not-so-well-informed) agents had suggested that they actually caused a small gas leak and of course, he received a head slap from Tony for just suggesting it. Clearly, he hadn't heard about the fire involved in the plan.

"How uncontrollable?" Natasha pressed.

"Uncontrollable enough to scare them." Clint added joining them and looking towards the people "But these people are so difficult to scare."

"New Yorkers." Tony pointed out and the other three agreed with a nod.

"What happens after they are gone? What do we do?" Clint questioned.

"Well…" Bruce started and looked at Tony for a moment "Basically… we dig in."

"Dig in? In what? Into the Earth?" Natasha asked and they nodded "Isn't that… you know… dangerous?"

"Why, I didn't think there was room in your heart for fear very special and very ruthless agent Romanoff." Tony joked making Bruce smile and Clint chuckle.

"Very funny, Stark but that is not what I meant…" She snapped.

"What you meant was that… why are digging in, knowing there is something beneath… something that might attack us as soon as we… go in there, right?" Bruce said and Natasha nodded "Because if whatever is down there is actively doing something to change our atmosphere, like the ensuing heat wave, it means it's an impending threat."

"You mean to say it's powerful enough to mess with our world." Clint said.

"Not only that but why now? What changed that… awoke it?" Tony wondered but the rest of the Avengers had as much as an idea as him "Talking about awakening… where is Capsicle?"

"Rogers? I don't know… I saw him leave last night and haven't seen him since." Clint told them.

"He left last night and no one saw him coming back? Why, that's a first!" Tony exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Bruce asked.

"I mean… he might have, for once, hooked up with someone…"

"Or maybe he got into trouble…" Natasha suggested.

"Oh, I hope he did… he's such a saint-ass!" Tony complained.

"Who is?" Steve asked appearing out of nowhere and walking to them.

"I was going to say Fury but, who am I kidding? I was talking about you…" Tony replied receiving an eye-roll from the captain "Where were you all night, Capitty-Cap?"

"First of all, I wasn't out all night; and second, I fail to see how that's any of your business, Mr. Stark." Steve answered sternly.

"You hooked up, didn't you?" The man of iron, who was ironless at the moment said with a huge grin on his face, pointing dramatically at the coy Captain "You did, you cheeky bastard!" He exclaimed with a very fake British accent.

And the others, noticing his lack of words, stared at Steve completely gob-smacked.

"You did?" Natasha questioned.

"I…"

"You dog!" Clint agreed with Tony, giving the poor and embarrassed captain a very heavy pat on the back.

"Why don't you let Steve give us a proper explanation?" Bruce said a little more sagely but giving Steve a mischievous look to which the miserable captain only responded by clenching his jaw with tension.

"Thank you, Dr. Banner…" Steve replied with a very fake smile "I wasn't out all night, ok? I came back at around one."

"And what were you doing out so late?" Tony inquired with curiosity; malicious curiosity.

"I was… with a lady friend."

"A lady friend, huh?" Clint repeated with a laugh and nudging Steve on the ribs.

"Sometimes I forget you're not from this time, Cap." Natasha said with half a smile.

"And? Who is she? How did you meet her?" Tony insisted.

"Her name is Isabel and I met her by accident…"

"By accident how?" Bruce pondered

Steve hadn't really told any of them about his impromptu visit to Emma's house a few days prior and he hadn't really meant to tell anybody but apparently, he had no other choice.

"She lives a few houses away from Emma's house. I met her the other day when I went out to try the new bikes."

"And how did you manage to stumble across her? Coincidence?" Clint asked and Steve grimaced.

"No… I went to Emma's house…" The entire team was ready to start objecting but he immediately cut them off "I know! I know I should not have been there, and I know I'm just torturing myself but…"

"But you would have never met this Isabel girl if you hadn't" Natasha pointed out to which the others agreed with nods "Give the cap a break, guys." She said and started to walk back to where the other agents were organizing the people but not without turning around for a moment and saying "Congrats, cap."

"Erm… thanks, agent." Steve replied blushing.

"Yes, congrats, Captain… Luuuuuurve." Tony added faking a cheesy voice and while Clint rolled his eyes and went after Natasha, Bruce and Steve couldn't help to chuckle.

* * *

All night did Emma sleep while Thor watched over her.  
Over the course of the hours, the fever which had tormented her, started to subside, allowing her sleep to be more peaceful however, Thor continued to vigil her clearly troubled and haunted dreams.

But Emma was not the only tormented soul that stormy night for her confidant, her best friend and brother by bond couldn't stop thinking about the many important events that had come to pass earlier that day; from Emma's disappearance, to Tyr's shady behavior; Emma's apparent remembrance and of course, Odin's revelation of Tyr's origins.

Why and how had his father made so many mistakes along the way, it was difficult for him to understand but what pained him the most was that, over the years those around him had been the ones to pay for them.

The two things that hurt him the most was all the damage Odin had managed to inflict upon Loki; that poor little brother of his who had turned irreparably bitter and twisted and the second was how Odin had destroyed every chance for him to be with Jane Foster.

After he had returned from Midgard with Emma, Thor had besieged his father to grant Jane with immortality, the immortality she needed to reside in Asgard, with him; but Odin had refused and no matter how many times or how ardently Thor begged, the All-Father's answer was and would always be a resounding 'no'.

"Hypocrite…" Thor muttered under his breath feeling completely betrayed by his own father "How dare he? Thinking to have the right to mandate over everyone else's life nonchalantly and so self-righteously… how dare he?"

He managed to suppress the growl that had formed on his throat as he felt Emma shift next to him and heard her moan as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Emma…" He said softly, squeezing her hand ever-so-tenderly.

"Thor… what happened?" Emma asked confused and looked around, recognizing her whereabouts "How did I get here?"

"How do you feel?"

"Sore… but other than that…" She managed a shrug as Thor placed his hand on her forehead.

"You still have a fever but it is not as bad as it was some hours ago…"

"Thor, how did I get here?" Emma repeated the question much more insistently.

"I found you inside of one of the caverns that lead to Hel. You were soaked and barely conscious… what is the last thing you remember?" He questioned and watched her ponder "Do you remember how you got there?"

"No… not really… I was out, with Tyr… we had gone riding… then… something happened and… I just couldn't stay… I left… I ran and when I stopped…" She suddenly stopped and widened her eyes almost as if in fear "Loki…"

"Loki?"

"Yes… I saw him… he was so close to me… he… I don't know what happened after that… I…"

"Emma, in your rave you said you had remembered… when you had first met Loki…"

Emma narrowed her dark green eyes in thought and suddenly her tense expression relaxed considerably.

"I did… I do… I remember… how is that possible?" She asked just as surprised as Thor.

"I do not know. Father did once mention it could happen but he was not even sure himself."

Emma sat up and leaned against the headboard, letting out a very heavy sigh and running a hand through her messy hair.

"Why did I see him, Thor? I thought he was dead…"

"He is dead, Emma."

"No… no, he's not and not only is he not dead but he is here, ready to torment me…"

"Even if he was alive, little one; Loki loved you too much to make you go through such agony…" As he said this, Thor saw Emma giving a small smile "What?"

"You are the only one who sees the good side I see in Loki."

"And that almost cost me my life twice, Emma… I do not wish for that to happen to you too."

"It is already happening, Thor… and I know I have not been very good at hiding it but… I am so close to dying…"

"Do not say that, Emma…"

"It is the truth, Thor and… and if dying means that I will be able to see Loki again then so be it." She stated with conviction.

"I thought you said Loki was alive…" Thor retorted as his last mean to make her change her mind.

"He is."

"Then…"

"I fear that, by the time I am reunited with him, I will be wishing for death."

* * *

The silence in Abrahamovitch's office was overwhelming, even to him.  
Cindy, his secretary had left over an hour ago and he had been working on the last details which would lead him to Thanos' secret prison; well, not so secret anymore.

He had waited with patience for the moment to take his revenge upon those who had wronged him; those who had doubted him and now, the time had come.  
Yes, it had come at a high price for Emmanuel Abrahamovitch had lost everything he had ever held dear and all because of those bureaucratic bastards but the time was nigh when the poor doctor would receive the recognition he so rightfully deserved and when his daughter would return to him, begging forgiveness and praising him and his success.

His mental delusions were suddenly cut off by an unknown voice behind him; a female voice; a female, almost death-like voice.

"So you are Tyr's little silly minion." Of course, it was an affirmation, not a question.

The jittery physicist jumped up from his chair and spun around, coming face to face with one of the strangest creatures he had ever encountered (not that he had encountered many strange creatures, but still).  
It was a woman, or at least half of her was as she was part flesh and part… corpse.  
It was Hela.

"Wh-who are you?" The doctor stammered, feeling his heart threatening to take a leap out of his chest.

"My name is Hela, foolish mortal, mistress of death and queen of the underworld." She announced magnanimously "And I come on Tyr's behalf."

"You are his partner?"

"So to speak, yes." Hela started circling him in a very menacing way as she examined him "Tyr said you had found the Mad Titan…" Emmanuel stared up at her with nothing but confusion painted on his face "The Eternal?" Nothing and Hela couldn't hold a frustrated sigh "Thanos, Midgardian. I am talking about Thanos."

"Ah, yes, yes… Thanos… uhmm…"

"Well… have you?"

"Have I what?"

"Found him, you miserable vermin!"

"Yes! Yes… I'm sorry, yes… I have found him and I have the codes to open his prison."

"Good." Then a very awkward silence fell upon them, making Hela feel even more irritated than she already was "Well, lead the way, Midgardian!"

"Yes, of course!"

Abrahamovitch then rushed to the door, grabbing his keys with jittery hands and opening door, let the goddess out first to them follow.  
Once downstairs and after a rather peculiar and amusing elevator ride with the mistress of death, calling the mechanical device a 'box of the devil' and inquiring what sort of dark magic operated it.

Then, of course, the car ride was no less entertaining for Hela continued to be convinced that some sort of obscure sorcery was behind the functioning of every Midgardian artifact but Emmanuel Abrahamovitch knew better than to laugh at a god's expenses.

They drove in silence for what seemed like days, which were, to be more precise, hours until they entered the state of Illinois. There, at the outskirts of the state, somewhere beyond county Lawrence, in the middle of nowhere, where the corn crops grew prosperously, Abrahamovitch parked the car and motioned Hela to get out, just like him.  
Once outside, the goddess looked around her with some sort of awe and amazement. In reality, she had never visited Midgard for any other reason than war and that had been a very long time ago; millennia.  
With nothing but honesty in her mind, Hela thought that Midgard was a beautiful realm, one worth preserving and perhaps even saving but those Midgardians who had dared to slay her dear brother Fenrir deserved to be severely punished.  
Perhaps when this was all over she would return to the mortal planet and rule there, in all its beauty.

"This way." Emmanuel instructed, walking into the corn field.

As Hela followed suit, she couldn't help to notice the beautiful and bright satellite which orbited the Earth: the moon.  
Not in her wildest dreams had she ever imagined such a beautiful thing and even though Asgard was a beautiful realm, her life in Nilfheim, the realm of the dead, had no beauty at all only darkness, loneliness and despair.

She remembered the day Odin had placed her there, with the eternally doomed souls. She was young and naïve and she had thought, in her innocence that she was doing a service for the realm of the gods and for the All-Father himself but she had been, in fact unworldly as her fate in that realm had been nothing but lonesome and sad.  
At first the other gods would regard her as inexperienced and benign by taking the job no one else would but then, as the endless time of the gods went by she became jaded, bitter and even feared.  
Even after the treason which came from her brother's part to the realm she remained a figure of respect and abhorrence yet that was not who she truly was.

Deep in her cold, almost dead heart, Hela was a sweet and tender woman who craved nothing but acceptance and love, not too different from Loki, in fact.  
But just like him, the others left her aside and took her for granted, enrapturing her joie de vivre and any hope of ever being loved again.

"All this nonsense because of a silly moon…" She mumbled, looking forward and leaving the sight of the shining moon behind "How far are we, Midgardian?"

"Not far now," Abrahamovitch said and looked down to the ground where the crops had started to die "Not far at all…" He repeated, more to himself than to the commanding presence which continued to follow his ever step.

After a few more minutes they reached the center of that particular section of the field in which nothing grew. A cold, wild wind blew around them and, suppressing the chill that threatened to run through his body, Abrahamovitch kneeled down.

"What are you doing?" Hela inquired with a mixture of curiosity and annoyance.

"It's got to be here… somewhere…" He mumbled as he brushed some of the dry weed off the ground and as a metallic shimmer flashed in front of his eyes, he smiled with pride "It is here!" He announced.

"Well then, open it."

With a nod, Emmanuel proceeded to do so. He finished removing the yellow plants from over the metallic surface beneath his feet until something that resembled a trapdoor was revealed.  
A small alpha-numeric keyboard suddenly lit up, requesting a safety code which, of course, Abrahamovitch had in his power.  
After typing it, the lock of the trap door made a clicking sound letting them know that it had been unlatched. The doctor then pulled it open and signaled Hela to enter.

"No. You go first." She replied.

"What? But… if there are guards, which, according to my investigations, are, I'll be dead in a matter of seconds!" He exclaimed.

"Do not think yourself so necessary, Midgardian. Tyr gave permission to dispose of you at will."

"Wha-?" He could barely utter the question.

"But you have been of some use… so I will let you live… for now." She threatened and walked past him. Taking a leap into the entrance, Hela took a hold of one of the steel bars which served as ladder and then looked up at Abrahamovitch "Follow in fifteen seconds." She instructed and before he could speak up, the goddess was out of his sight.

For the next thirteen seconds all Abrahamovitch could hear was the ruffling of fabric (Hela's intricate cape, most likely), a few grunts and finally, five different thudding sounds which, after going down the ladder himself, Abrahamovitch would discover to have been the bodies of five S.H.I.E.L.D. agents lying on the floor, completely and inexcusably unconscious, perhaps even dead.

"Are they dead?" He asked Hela who seemed as unphased as before.

"Does it matter?" She asked in return.

"I… I guess not…" With a nod, Hela started walking down the slim corridor while Abrahamovitch followed her "How do you know it's that way?" He asked her.

"I can feel him… I can feel Thanos' presence." She vaguely explained as she continued her stride.

They stumbled across some other agents along the way but just like she had done before, Hela terminated them without even letting them utter a sound.  
After minutes of what seemed to be an endless scavenger, Hela finally stopped walking in front of a large, steel, vault-like door.

"He is here." She said almost in a whisper as a smile crept onto her mouth, while she pressed her hand against the steel "Open it." She commanded and Abrahamovitch rushed to the security post beside the door.

Once he had dialed the proper codes and entered some other numbers and names, the door made a deaf cracking noise finally opening.

With the same smile still on her face, Hela stepped into the cell and stared at the creature of dark purple skin and bright red eyes who stared back at her.

"It had been a long time, Thanos." She softly said and saw the Titan reveal his big white teeth in an evil smile.

"Too long, my dear Hela."

* * *

The day had gone by terribly slow for Steve and the rest of the Avengers as they supervised and investigated the heat source beneath the streets of New York.  
They felt much more at ease now that the people who lived there had been taken away into safety but that didn't mean that they felt any less worried about this possible new threat.

"It might be nothing, you know?" Clint suddenly pointed out, wiping the sweat off his brow with the back of his hand "I mean… we've been here for hours and we've found nothing!"

"Legolas has a point…" Tony agreed, opening the mask of his suit "JARVIS hasn't registered any temperature anomalies since yesterday… maybe it was just a gas leak or something…"

"So now you're buying S.H.I.E.L.D.'s lies, Stark?" Natasha commented mockingly.

"Not exactly but if there truly was something down there… either JARVIS or Banner's fancy machines would have detected it already, whatever it is… or might be…" Iron Man snapped "Besides… I'm hungry… and I wanna pee!"

"Haven't you added a built-in toilet to your suit, Stark? I would have expected you to have done it like a million years ago, knowing how… hyperactive your bladder is." Clint joked making Natasha laugh and Tony stick his tongue out at him.

"You're just jealous because I could actually take a leak without having to go to the bathroom!"

"I could too…" Clint responded and then pointed at the nearby park "You see that tree? I could definitely-"

"Ok, I think we get the idea, thank you very much." Bruce interrupted them with a disgusted face as he continued to scan the surface of the asphalt covered street "I think Tony is right… perhaps we should just go back to the tower and call it a day."

On his part, Steve was walking a few yards away from the others trying to find anything out of the ordinary but just like the others, he couldn't find anything. Until…

"Uhmm… guys?" He called but not with much volume. Kneeling down, he recognized a crack on the pavement and the smallest amount of a strange smelling smoke coming out of it. "Guys…" Steve repeated, this time louder. Leaning forward, the captain tried to get a glimpse at whatever it was causing the smoke and the stench but the orifice wasn't big enough. Looking over his shoulder, he gave a loud, high-pitched whistle, gaining his teammates' attention "Hey! You might want to see this…"

After exchanging puzzled looks, the other four members of the Avengers made their way over to their leader and gathered around the crack on the pavement.

"Might want to examine it, doc." Steve told Bruce who nodded in response and got to work.

Only a couple of minutes later, both Bruce and JARVIS had gotten high levels of sulfur readings along with some other components, a few known, a few not so much and of course, they were able to prove that there was something heating up deep inside the earth.

But it would not end there.  
Suddenly, the ground started shaking, as if a violent quake threatened to destroy everything within a five mile radius.

"What's going on?" Natasha shouted at the other who tried to grab onto the nearest firm object to steady themselves.

"I have no idea!" Tony replied.

"An earthquake in New York? That's very rare!" Bruce told them.

"How rare?" Steve questioned.

"Supernaturally rare." Bruce said.

"JARVIS, where's the epicenter?" Tony interrogated his intelligent device.

"40°45′42.39″N 73°57′37.4″W , sir" JARVIS answered.

"And where's that?" Clint asked and saw the terrified look on Tony's face "It's right here, isn't it?"

All of them looked at each other in shock but their shock would only increase seconds later as the quake abruptly halted.

"Is it over?" Natasha wondered as they looked around.

But then, a large explosion threw them all into different directions but they all had achieved to see that the explosion had come from the very same crack they had spotted earlier only that now it wasn't only a crack but a deep crater in the middle of the street.

"I believe it's only starting…" Bruce said.

Forthwith, a colossal column of fire erupted from the hole and up, towards the sky.

"Look! Stark! Get a reading of that!" Steve shouted as he covered Natasha with his shield "Can you see it?"

Tony fixed his eyes on the fire and then realized what Steve was talking about.  
It wasn't just a mass of fire but hundreds of thousands of humanoid-shaped creatures made of fire flying into the sky.

"It's like an army!" Tony yelled back and Steve nodded.

As fast as it had started, the column of fire was suddenly cut off and the fire spread in all directions above them, staining the sky with a bright red color scheme.

"What are those things?" Bruce asked.

"I have no idea… but I'm sure they are no good." Clint replied.

"Captain, I think we're gonna need some help… and I think you know what I mean." Tony said and Steve gave him a single nod in understanding. They needed all of the Avengers together and that meant, summoning Thor back to Earth.

* * *

Odin sat on his throne wallowing on his own mental torture.  
Where on the way had he managed to hurt so many people? So many beloved people.  
First had come Tyr's mother, then Tyr himself. Then Loki, Freyja, Frigga, Thor and now even Emma; he had been unfairly cruel and selfish and he knew his time to pay would come and, whilst he didn't fear for himself, he feared for those whom he loved; the same ones he had harmed along the way.

His train of thought was interrupted as the marching steps of his illegitimate son echoed across the hall.

"Have you come to torture me some more, Tyr?" A tiresome All-Father asked without even bothering to look up.

"You know me oh-so-well, father…" Tyr snarled "But this time I have not come alone…"

Unexpectedly, a horde of corpse-like creatures levitated into the hall, swarming it and imprisoning Odin.  
The All-Father tried to fight them of but it was futile; they were so many of them.  
He saw, with terrified eyes how Tyr made his way through the dead soldiers and approached him, until he was only a foot away.

"Do you like them? I borrowed them from Hela." Tyr said proudly with a grin.

"Hela? Hela is in on this with you?" Odin questioned in shock.

"Aha… you see… she is not very happy on how your… sons treated her brother… and well, let us face it, she has always been a tad easily influenced, you know… and I made her think she deserved more than what she has… which is a complete lie, you know? But… well, she bought it and now she is ready to wreak havoc in Midgard…" Tyr giddily explained.

"Thor will stop you…"

"Thor will die before the day is over, old king… and I will rule Asgard… as it should have been from the beginning!" Tyr's voice morphed into one of rage.

"You were never fit to be king, Tyr." Odin sentenced.

"Just like Loki?" Tyr noticed Odin's brow furrowing and then smiled again "Yes, Loki… you remember him, do you not?"

"Of course I remember him. He was my son. He was more my son than you will ever be, Tyr…"

"Uuu… harsh words to give a son, do you not think?" Odin then saw Tyr turning his head to the side and address to somebody else "What do you think, Loki?"

"Loki?" Odin repeated, feeling the air leave his lungs "Loki?"

"Yes Odin, Loki. Come on out so that your… _father _can see you!"

It was then when Odin felt his heart clawing its way up to his throat as he saw the son he had thought dead, for a second time, walking into the hall, alive.

"Loki…" Odin softly repeated, staring at his youngest son with both joy and sadness in his eyes.

"Hello, father…" Loki said coldly.

"Father? You call this man 'father' after all he has done?" Tyr questioned but Loki remained silent "No matter… tell me, brother," This last word Tyr spat it dripping with venom "Where is he?"

"He? Who?" Odin asked.

"Silence, old fool!" Tyr shouted, backhanding Odin forcefully "Where is he, Loki?"

All of a sudden, the ground and the walls began shaking and the three of them looked around.

"He is here." Loki announced.

* * *

Emma had bathed and had changed into a clean white night gown. Just because she felt better didn't mean she was in perfect conditions; she still had a bit of a fever and she had started to cough quite violently and it had all been because of the rain and the cold at the cavern.

She was brushing her long, dark auburn hair when, without a reason, the ground and the walls started shaking destructively.

"Emma!" She heard Thor calling from the hallway.

"Thor! Thor, what's happening?" She yelled back as he rushed into her chambers, taking a firm hold of her hand.

"I do not know. We must go to the throne hall. Father must be there!"

And with that, they ran out of the room and towards the hall where they were shocked by what they encountered there.

The hall was filled with a strange group of creatures while Odin remained pinned to his throne by some of them as Tyr swaggered in front of the All-Father; but what shocked them the most was that Loki was also there, staring at them with stone cold eyes.

"Loki…" Emma whispered covering her mouth with her hands.

"Brother…" Thor's voice sounded strained, as if used after a long time of being silent "How…? You… How?"

"That is a long story, Thor… one we do not have time to tell." Tyr interrupted the moment with his irritating voice.

"Tyr! What do you think you are doing? This is treason!" Thor yelled.

"No, Thor. This is retribution and revenge." The enraged god of war corrected.

"Retribution? Revenge? Over what?" Emma asked.

"Oh, I forgot… the poor, little, pathetic half Vanir does not know… but you do, do you not, brother?" Tyr referred to Thor.

"Brother?" Emma repeated and looked over at Thor "What does he mean, Thor?"

"Tyr is my father's son. He was born before me and sent away when my father married my mother." Thor explained simply without taking his eyes off Tyr.

"What? How is that possible?" She inquired and then looked over at Odin with tears in her eyes, seeing the torture he was going through "Please, Tyr, I don't know what has happened between you and your father but… please… you have to let him go… just… let him go…"

She tried to step forward but one of the corpse-soldiers slapped her across the face, making her fall to the floor.

"Emma!" Both Thor and Loki shouted in unison.

"So sweet… so tender… so caring and so kind is the Vanir… but you have not heard the whole story, girl…" Tyr continued "But I shall let Odin tell you the story himself… I am sure he will enjoy it. Go on, Odin… tell your dear Emma why they call you the 'All-Father'." Emma's eyes locked with Odin as she saw his own grayish-blue ones well up with tears "Tell her!"

"Emma… you have wondered at times who your father was… and why he left…" Odin started while Thor and Loki listened with both worry and attention "The reason he left was because he was trying to protect you… you and your mother… from all the enemies he had…"

"Don't say it… please, don't…" Emma begged from her kneeling position on the floor.

"Emma… I am you father…" Odin finally said with weary voice as the tears rolled down Emma's face freely "I am so sorry, my child… please, forgive me…"

Emma gulped and shook her head "There's nothing to forgive…" She replied softly, with a small smile to which Odin responded in the same way.

"Aww! How touching!" Tyr exclaimed with fake emotion and then slapped Odin once more.

"No! Stop it!" Emma shouted getting up and trying to run to Odin's aid but was stopped by Thor "Tyr, I beg of you, don't do this…"

"Why not, Emma? It is my right after all… and you should be as mad as I am… as mad as Loki has always been… the three of us suffered the same because of Odin and his favorite son, Thor! Do you not see?"

"All I see is a man filled with hatred and despair." Emma condemned, wiping the tears with the sleeve of her gown and then turning to Loki "Is this how you feel? Is this what you have come for? Revenge? Retribution?"

Loki just stood there, unable to utter a single word as he saw the love of his life challenging him to do the right thing.

But before any of them could say anything else, a loud roar came through the windows, breaking every crystal in the room.

"Ah, just in time…" Tyr said with a smile.

Just then, a gigantic figure with legs and head like a bull, torso like a man and his flesh covered with flames, holding the biggest sword Emma had ever seen, burst into the throne hall of Asgard.  
Thor pulled Emma downwards and protected her with his body while Loki also ducked the destruction around them.

As the three of them looked up, Loki realized what he had done as fear covered Thor's and Emma's faces while Tyr greeted the creature.

"Welcome, Surtur!"

* * *

**Dun Dun Duuuuuuuunnnnnnnn!**

**So... thoughts, anybody? Good? Bad? :)**

**Ok, so, I have a little something to tell you guys:**  
**My family and I are moving to our new house in about 2 weeks so, when that happens I might be internetless for a few days but hopefully it won't interfere with the updating as I also hope for it to regain its natural pace so, yeah, if that happens, please, be patient... you know... real life, blah blah blah...**

**So, anyways, thank you all so much for your support, reviews, comments, PMs, faves, follows and most of all for your patience! You are the best!**

**Lots of love!**

**ASSEMBLE!**

**Angie.**  
**xoxoxo**


	12. 11 Mom And Dad

**Well hello there, humans!  
I'm sorry I didn't post earlier but my family and I moved to our new house and I was left without internet for almost 2 weeks... EEK!  
**

**But now everything's back to normal so, on with the show!**

**Lots of thanks to mobidly-funny, Zozeebobs, xxlokixxGJ, AccioVoldemortsNose, Oomara13, Peace and Blessings, Rena, Eldestdurk, Sherlock's-Avenging-THG and ManagerOfMischief96 for your reviews and to all of you who favorited, alerted and/or followed me and/or my story!**

**Not gonna say much today because you probably want to get on to reading.**

**The songs of the day are: Eve of Battle by Audiomachine and Dark Menace by Sprint Music (which is Surtur's leitmotif).**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN – MOM AND DAD**

The global crisis was all over the news as well as the different governments' responses to it which were, basically to send out their entire national armies to defend their countries from the colossal destruction inflicted by the endless army of fire creatures.

S.H.I.E.L.D.'s payroll in its entirety was focused on finding a way to stop these creatures but it was useless; they knew nothing about them and therefor, they couldn't destroy them.

"What the hell happened?" Fury demanded to know as Captain America, Iron Man, Black Widow, Hawkeye and Bruce Banner walked into the meeting room. They all looked as if they had been caught in a fire which, in the end, was actually true "Our sensors tell us that it all started exactly where you were 'investigating'! Stark!" He turned to face the unmasked man of iron "What did you find?"

"Oh, you mean other than the hundreds of thousands of flammable looking Tinker-Bells shooting out of the earth? Nah, nothing…" Tony replied collapsing onto the nearest chair.

"How do you know they look like… Tinker-Bell?" Fury questioned feeling extremely uncomfortable by using Tony's terms.

"JARVIS has been analyzing the image we got since those things started to come out… look;" Passing the image to the mainframe, Tony started working on the computer and the video JARVIS had gotten from the column of fire suddenly appeared on the screens before them. Tony stood up and pointed at the screen before freezing the image "There! You see? They have two legs, two arms, a head and a body."

"Only that they are made of nothing but pure fire…" Clint added somberly.

"And there are so many…" Natasha said staring at the screen.

"Is that what has been causing the heat wave, Dr. Banner?" Fury asked.

"I'm almost sure… according to JARVIS' data the temperature in the area has dramatically dropped to a more… normal one." Bruce answered as he typed a few things away, corroborating his response.

"Sir," Steve started, referring to Fury but gaining everyone's attention "I believe we should… you know… call Thor."

"Why do you think that, Captain?" The colonel wondered.

"Well… because…"

Before Steve could answer, Coulson came rushing in, with an alarmed expression on his face.

"Director!" He exclaimed, gasping for air.

"What is it, Coulson?"

"There has been a security breach!"

"What? Where?"

"Lawrence County." Coulson said this practically as if he was condemning them all to death while Fury adopted the same alarmed expression.

"Lawrence County? Illinois? What's there that could be so dramatic?" Tony asked.

"Thanos' prison." Bruce, who had helped build the facility which contained the Mad Titan answered.

"What?!" The other four Avengers exclaimed in unison.

"What do you mean by security breach, Coulson?" Steve asked.

"He… Thanos… He's gone."

Everyone in the room exchanged shocked glances while agent Hill worked on the images from the facility in Lawrence County until she found the security camera tapes and projected them onto the larger screen for all of the to see.

All they could see was a woman who didn't look human, fighting and defeating all the guards at the hidden prison and then being followed closely by a man.

"Isn't that...?" Bruce started, recognizing the man.

"Emmanuel Abrahamovitch." Both Clint and Natasha replied.

"What is he doing with that… thing?" Tony asked.

"I believe that thing is a woman, Stark." Fury said as they continued to watch the tapes.

They saw the peculiar looking woman defeat every single guard and then reach Thanos' cell, destroying the vaulted door and releasing the so-called Eternal. In a matter of seconds, after exchanging, what they thought were cordial words and then, they were gone, just like that.

"Did they just… disappear?" Steve inquired, staring at the screen trying to make some sense out of what they had just seen.

"Apparently. I made some research and the local police found a 2001 silver Saturn with plate number 3L4-H8N abandoned a couple of miles away from the facility." Coulson informed.

"Don't tell me… the car is registered at Abrahamovitch's name." Tony deduced and Coulson nodded "Well, isn't that dandy?"

"Wait… does this mean Abrahamovitch has been working with gamma radiation to open a portal? Is that why we detected high levels of it at his office?" Clint asked.

"To help his buddies cross over to Earth?" Natasha added.

"What buddies? The female thing?" Tony said.

"No, if there had been a portal, we would have known by now, besides, he doesn't have the required materials to stabilize it." Bruce reasoned.

"Wait... Natasha, you said something about this creature crossing over to Earth… from where?" Steve asked.

"I believe you were suggesting we summoned Thor, were you not, Captain?" Fury intervened, making them turn to him "I agree."

"Sure! Can't wait to see big buddy and Em again but… there's one thing…" Tony said "How are we supposed to bring him back?"

The team turned to Fury and saw him give a coded look to which the agent nodded and marched out of the room.

"Oh, I love it when mom and dad include us in their chats!" Tony joked feeling exasperated for not understanding.

"You'll understand soon enough, Stark." Fury said and headed towards the door "Follow me, Avengers."

* * *

Emma and Thor looked up with fear as they heard the Fire Demon Surtur howl and roar terrifyingly above them.

"Are you alright?" Thor asked Emma who could only nod as they both turned towards Tyr "Tyr, what have you done?"

"What have I done? I think you should be asking that to Loki." Tyr replied almost mockingly.

"Loki? What do you mean? What do you have to do with this?" Thor questioned his brother who did nothing but stare at Emma "Loki! Answer me!"

"He freed Surtur from his prison in the meteor. You do remember when father put him there, do you not, Thor?" Tyr taunted.

"You released him? Why?" Thor repeated.

"Revenge, Odinson, revenge." Surtur replied with his coarse voice which sounded like an echo in the deepest of caverns "And that is what I have brought upon your family."

"Thor! Emma!" They suddenly heard Fandral's voice behind them and as they turned they saw the Warriors Three and the Lady Sif running into the cadaveric-soldier swarmed throne hall but came to a screeching halt as they saw the scene before them "What in the name of Valhalla is this?"

"Thor!" Sif called and then gasped covering her mouth with her hand as her eyes fell upon Loki "Loki? We thought you dead!"

"For the umpteenth time, that is." Volstagg muttered under his breath.

"Tyr has betrayed the All-Father." Hogun sentenced unsheathing his sword and pointing it at the god of war; Volstagg, Fandral and Sif followed suit.

"Release the All-Father and surrender, Tyr, if you desire to live!" Sif exclaimed.

"Let me think about it…" Tyr pretended to ponder Sif's words and then burst out laughing "I do not believe I will, insolent wench!" Odin's army started arriving but Tyr was not threatened at all "Kill them all!" He commanded to the corpse-like soldiers "But spare Thor and Odin's little bastard… they are mine."

Thor turned to Emma and grabbed her upper arms "Emma, you need to get out of here; I will hold them off as much as I can but you cannot stay in Asgard. Go to Heimdall, he will take you to one of the secret passages."

"Secret passages? What are you talking about?" Emma asked glancing over at Loki from time to time.

"There are more ways to travel across the universe than just the Bifrost or the Tesseract; there are passages, portals hidden across the continent. Heimdall knows where they all are, he will take you to…"

Before Thor could continue, one Hela's soldiers grabbed him and started fighting with him.

"Thor!" Emma shouted and attempted to run to his aid but he stopped her.

"No, Emma! Run! Go! Get out of here!" He yelled as he fought several soldiers off.

"I won't leave you!"

"I'm right behind you!" He reassured her but she knew he was lying "Emma, you have to go!"

With tears in her eyes, Emma scrambled to her feet and rushed to grab a discarded sword she had spotted on the floor but as she stood up, she saw Tyr towering menacingly over her.

"Going somewhere, dearest princess?" He asked her with a wicked smile on his face.

"Tyr, you don't have to do this… we all care about you… Odin, Thor… even I… please… I beg of you…" Emma tried to reason with him but to no avail.

"I love to see you beg, Emma… that is what I want… for all of you to beg… to beg for mercy and eventually for death…" Tyr replied.

"Why can't you leave all this behind? Whatever happened, you have a family… you… you are my brother and I'm your sister, doesn't that mean something to you?"

"No." His cold voice answered as Emma noticed his grasp tighten around the hilt of his sword.

"Tyr, look at Odin; look at your father…" She softly told him and he did so, looking over his shoulder to Odin's throne, where the All-Father sat bounded with ropes which seemed to be made out of black smoke. The elder continued his struggle to get free but it was all futile "Tyr, you know, in your heart that, even when he made so many mistakes, he loves you, we all do…"

"You are incredibly sweet, Emma… so pure-hearted and kind… I see what Loki saw in you… you bring light into the dark; you are, after all, a Vanir." Tyr's voice sounded almost sincere "You defeated Fenrir back in Midgard; I never thought it would be possible, you did not remember who you really are, you could not control your powers and yet… you defeated him… but he was just a small part of the plan, you see…" Emma widened her eyes as the god of war continued "Losing my hand was a very small price to pay but it was the only way to convince everyone that I had had nothing to do with Fenrir's escape…"

"What are you talking about?" Emma questioned, feeling short of breath and slightly dizzy as she felt the fever rising and the sweat beginning to dew her brow "You were Fenrir's guard! Everyone trusted you to keep him locked up!"

"Yes but we had so much in common, you see… throughout all those years in which I fed him and cared for him, we got to know each other a lot better… we had both been rejected since birth; we had both lost our family; we were both pariahs in some way and we both coveted power; the power that Odin had… after he bit my hand off, everything was easier… tracking Thanos and making a deal with him… retrieving the Infinity Gauntlet from Odin's vault… of course, neither of us expected Loki to sacrifice himself for the sake of Midgard… in a way that was Fenrir's fault. He should have killed you all those years ago, before Odin sent you to Midgard… but, there is no use of dwelling in the past, is there, my dear? In the end I have succeeded; with the help of Hela's army and Surtur here and with Surtur's army, Hela and Thanos in Midgard…" Tyr saw Emma's face go paler than in was and her green eyes widening even more in pure surprise "Oh… I forgot… you forsook your 'home-planet' to come here, leaving it completely helpless and now Hela has freed Thanos…"

"Midgard is not helpless…" She threatened behind gritted teeth, leaning on the sword for support.

"Ah, yes… the famous Avengers… but tell me, Emma, what use are they against the mightiest creatures in the universe?"

"You don't know what they are capable of… perhaps you shouldn't underestimate them so easily." Emma warned and then glanced at Loki "If you don't believe me, why don't you ask him?"

Tyr turned around and smiled at Loki who stood there immobile staring at them and listening to their conversation.  
Emma decided to take advantage of the moment and charged against Tyr with the sword but Tyr was wiser than that and spun around just in time to deflect Emma's attack with his own sword, sending her flying away to the nearest wall.

"Is that all you have got, princess? Is that all you have to defend your beloved Asgard?" Tyr laughed and then looked at Loki "Come, Loki… show me whose side you are on. Prove you are loyal to me and I will give you what you have wanted all your life: power."

Loki remained silent but nodded as he unsheathed his sword and started to walk menacingly towards Emma.

"Enjoy yourself." Tyr said before walking away and leaving Emma's life in Loki's hands.

"So this is how you've decided to return to me." She said breathing heavily while Loki's unwavering eyes continued to bore deep into her own.

"Did you ever truly wish for that to happen? For me to return to you?" Loki finally spoke.

"How can you even ask me that? After all we've gone through!"

"Why did you not stay in Midgard? So that you could start a life with Thor here?"

"Thor? You think… you think I came to Asgard for Thor? You think I deserted everything I knew and held dear to come here… for him? Oh, you are so wrong, Loki and so blind… you always were… even when we first met… when you called me a 'talentless little Vanir'." She snapped back and he only stared at her with surprise.

"You… you remember?" Emma nodded at his question "How much?"

"Everything… I remember everything from our past life together and I have prayed every night since you left me to be able to see you again…"

"You are lying… you are lying!" Loki exclaimed and started attacking her but she returned his every strike with even more ability "I saw you! I saw you kissing Tyr! I have seen the way you look at Thor… just the way you looked at the soldier!"

"Steve? Thor? Tyr? Who else are you going to blame for your mistakes, Loki? I have loved none the way I have loved you and still… you cannot see it… and God help me, I love you still…"

"Emma…" Loki's voice came out almost in a whisper.

Emma broke their eye contact as she heard Thor's cry of pain and as she turned to her side she saw that Tyr had nailed his sword deep into his abdomen.

"No! Thor!" She yelled and tried to rush to where her brother was but was unable due to Surtur's massive sword cutting her way.

The fire demon tried to attack her once more but she created a force field around herself though it took most of her energy to do so as she was still very weak.  
As it used to happen before, a thread of deep red blood started to run down from her nose and the might of Surtur's sword against her shield made her fall to her knees.

Just as she thought she couldn't hold it any longer, another's sword clashed against Surtur's, breaking the attack on Emma.  
Looking up, Emma saw Loki standing in front of her, between the fire demon and herself in a protective manner.

"Loki…"

* * *

"What's with Fury and his secrets? I think his eye-patch has secrets!" Tony exclaimed in a hushed tone as they walked down a steel covered corridor.

Fury had taken them to the deepest levels into the S.H.I.E.L.D. Tower but had given no explanation as to why and the team could do nothing but to follow and wait.

"And what secret might that be?" Clint ventured asking.

"Well, I don't know… maybe he curls his lashes and wears mascara…" The multibillionaire suggested and while Natasha and Clint chuckled at the idea, Bruce and Steve limited themselves to smile silently "Hey, Nick! Where are you taking us? We've been walking down these corridors for hours!"

"It's been fifteen minutes, Mr. Stark and we are almost there." Fury retorted "Oh and by the way… I do not wear mascara." The colonel added making it clear that he had heard Tony's comment.

"Sure you don't…" The very childish man of iron mumbled making Clint and Natasha laugh quietly.

Suddenly, the director and his most trusted agent stopped walking and the team of heroes echoed their actions.  
They had halted before a large vault-like door (one very similar to that of Thanos' cell) and after doing the protocol-ritual to unlock it, the steel gate opened revealing a large room with tall ceilings and the walls covered with concrete.  
As they followed Fury and Coulson they saw that only a desk at one corner and a machine very much alike that one which stabilized the Tesseract were in the room.

And there, standing beside the machine was a person; a woman. A blonde woman who was leaning over the machine, doing some calculations, for what it seemed.

The team stared at their surrounding and at the woman but dared to say nothing until the blonde woman acknowledged their presence and lifted her gaze from the machine.

"Director? What…? What is this? What are they doing here?" She asked, her voice showing her clear anger and frustration, almost as if scared "I thought we had agreed that…"

"I know, Dr. Caine but this is matter of national, nay, international security and we need you and your machine." Fury spoke up, cutting her off.

"What do you mean?" Dahlia asked.

"Wait, I know you…" Natasha started as she analyzed Dahlia's face "You are the woman in the picture! The one from Abrahamovitch's office! Dahlia Caine."

"I thought you said they knew nothing about me…" Dahlia turned to Fury with a mixture of annoyance and anger.

"They found your picture in Abrahamovitch's office. Agent Coulson was kind enough to block every piece of information we have about you so that they wouldn't know." Fury explained.

"Fury has this way of making everyone around him feel extremely uncomfortable. Hello, my name is Tony Stark, but you probably already know about me…" Tony introduced himself, taking Dahlia's hand and shaking it as he smiled widely at her, checking her out, of course.

"Avengers, this is Dr. Dahlia Caine; she has been working with us for a few…"

"Four." Dahlia interrupted and corrected the colonel and he rolled his one eye at this.

"She's been working with us for four months now; trying to find a way to… well… why don't I let her explain it to you?"

The five Avengers shifted their attention from their boss to the woman in front of them. She rubbed her hands together and walked back to the side of the machine.

"Well… this is… how to call it? This is a space-time regulator, or at least that's how I like to call it. It uses gamma radiation to create Einstein-Rosen Bridges or what you might know as…"

"Interspatial Portals." Bruce said in her stead and she nodded.

"Exactly. I was hired by S.H.I.E.L.D. to build a machine that could actually create these portals at will and when necessary, apparently, and I quote, to bring back the Norse god of thunder…" Dahlia still sounded incredulous to this.

"You are making this to bring Thor back?" Steve asked surprised.

"That's what the director says… wait, you believe in that non-sense too?" She asked the team.

"Oh, but they are no non-sense." Clint said with a bit of irony in his voice.

"You cannot possibly be serious? I thought you all were grown-ups!" Dahlia exclaimed.

The ground started shaking ever-so-slightly and they knew they couldn't waste any more time.

"Look, Caine, there isn't time to explain this to you on a more… scientific level. We need you to use the machine and open a portal for us right now." Fury said.

"What? But… I haven't even tested it! Who knows what it could do! I mean… I could bring the Devil himself if I don't calibrate it properly!" She rambled as she tried to make her point clear.

"We don't have time, Dr. Caine." Coulson insisted.

"Please, doctor." Steve told her and after a moment of thinking silently, Dahlia nodded "Thank you."

"You might want to step aside, just in case." She warned them and all, but Bruce abided.

"What can I help you with?" He offered and after looking over at Fury for reassurance and receiving a nod as response, Dahlia turned to Bruce.

"Set the thermostat to fifty and type the coordinates of our current location." She instructed and he obeyed "You better hold on to something."

And then, hitting a large green button on the console, a large wave of yellow light filled the basement to then, in a second, gather in the center of the machine and shoot forcefully upwards, towards the concrete ceiling, causing waves of this same yellow light to apparently open and reveal a dark blue night sky.

"Oh my God…" They all heard Natasha murmur.

* * *

"Is this why you released me from my cold, secluded prison, Loki? To fight me?" Surtur challenged Loki as the god of mischief stood between the demon and the woman he loved.

"You will not harm her." Loki stated with conviction while Emma looked at him with some sort of awe "You will have to kill me first to get to her."

"Such strong and valiant words you speak, son of Laufey and yet you forget you are the one who brought us all here." The demon of fire said.

"Loki." Emma spoke his name and saw his eye shift to her for a split second.

"Get Thor and get out of here." He told her "Find Thor and get out of here!" He repeated and after giving him a quick nod, Emma drowsily stood up and ran to where Thor was.

But being her usual stubborn self, Emma stopped right between where Loki stood and where Thor stood; calculated her aim, extended her arms at both directions and suddenly shot an energy projection at each side, one hitting Tyr and sending him flying away from Thor and the other hitting Surtur, having the same effect on the fire demon.

Loki snapped his head at Emma and saw her stumble, losing her balance and ran to her side, surrounding her waist with his arm, holding her in place.

"I've got you." He told her and she nodded, to then look over at where Thor lay "Come on."

"Thor… Thor, c'mon, look at me." Emma pleaded once she had kneeled next to him and analyzed the wound as the battle continued around them "Thor, open your eyes…"

"Emma…" Thor managed to mumble as he fluttered his lids open "Go, save yourself."

"There's no way in Hell I'm leaving you here." As Emma said this, she looked over Loki's shoulder and saw Tyr rushing to them, ready to charge against Loki "Loki, watch out!"

It had been in time for the god of mischief to dodge the blow and attack Tyr in return.

"We have to get out of here…" Emma muttered looking around, trying to find a way out but there was nothing, until a large column of yellow light appeared a few yards away from where they were and as she looked into the column she could see Steve, Tony and the others and she knew what they had to do "Loki!"

"What?" He called as he continued to fight Tyr off.

"It's a portal! We have to go now!" She shouted and saw him nod.

"You are not going anywhere!" Tyr yelled grabbing Loki by the collar of his tunic, ready to inflict the same wound to him as he had done to Thor.

However, he couldn't. A lightning bolt hit Tyr square in the chest, making him release Loki and sending him towards the opposite wall of the hall.  
Loki looked at Thor and nodded in appreciation as the latter did the same to then lose all consciousness.

"Quick, Loki!" Emma insisted, calling him to her side and as he did so, they saw Surtur heading their way with menacing roars "Oh, no, you won't!"

Emma then built a force field around the three of them and then, herself and Loki practically dragging Thor to the portal, threw themselves into it as the column of yellow light disappeared, before their enemies' eyes.

* * *

**Dun dun duuuuuuuunnnnnnn...**

**So, what do you think? Good? Bad? Great? Awful? LOL**

**Hey, do you guys know that The Avengers 2 will come out on May 1st 2015? If you didn't now you do! LOL**

**Anywhooooooooooo... thanks again and I'll be seeing you very soon!**

**Lots of love!**

**ASSEMBLE!**

**Angie.**  
**xoxoxo**


	13. 12 Shooshoo

**I know... long time, don't kill me, please... I had exams... Jesus... I hate real life... :S  
**

**A big thanks to jadacass, morbidly-funny, EldestDurk, viktorskrumpet, HoratiosGirl101 (I do hope this chapter is of your liking, my darling), Oomara13, Guest #1, Rena, xxlokixxGJ (so sorry I haven't stopped by your story, again, busy as hell), Lyra Whitewind and guest #2 who signed as AMR as well to all of you who favorited and alerted and follow my story :) Love you all!**

**The song of the day is going to be Within Solitude by Gothic Storm.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWELVE - SHOOSHOO**

"What is that?" Clint asked as they continued to look up into the portal.

"Is that… Emma?" Natasha wondered out loud.

"Erm… guys?" Bruce started and then all of them widened their eyes.

"Get down!" Steve suddenly exclaimed ducking.

All the others did the same as a loud crash and three thuds could be heard just beside them.

"Ow…" They heard someone complaining.

As Steve straightened up he was able to see three familiar figures lying on the floor and he immediately knew who they were.

"Emma!" He exclaimed standing up and rushing to where she was.

"Steve! You have to close this portal!" Emma shouted and turned to Fury "Now, colonel! Close it now!"

Fury nodded once and turned to Dahlia "Caine, close the portal!"

Dahlia nodded as well and got working on closing it but it took her a couple of minutes in which two of Hela's corpse-like soldiers managed to slip through the portal and after Emma, Thor and Loki.  
The two soldiers stood before them, swords in hand and ready to attack all of them.

"What are those?" Tony asked in shock as they all scrambled to their feet.

"Hela's soldiers!" Emma answered anxiously.

"Who's Hela?" Clint inquired readying an arrow on his arch and aiming at the strange creatures.

"There is no time to explain." Loki suddenly intervened and charged at the soldiers, followed by Clint and Steve.

While Loki fought against one of them, Steve and Clint attacked the other one but they were very strong, stronger than any other creature they had encountered.

"What are these things?" Clint asked as he continued to shoot arrows at the corpses.

"Allow me, Legolas." Tony suddenly said stepping up and preparing his repulsor ray "I think this needs a little bit of Stark loving."

And with that, Iron Man shot one of his powerful energy blasts at one of the creatures, killing it instantly.

"Loki, get down!" Steve called and then threw his shield at the remaining soldiers, decapitating it with his weapon.

"What the hell happened?" Fury questioned walking over to them.

They all stared at Loki as they tried to understand what was going on.

"Weren't you supposed to be dead?" Clint asked Loki who only gave him a stern glare.

"Bruce, Tony, I need help over here!" Emma called to them, gaining their attention.

"What happened?" Bruce asked her as he knelt down next to her and Thor, examining the wound.

"It's a long story… this was caused by a sword… he needs help." Emma blurted out covering Thor's wound with her hands "We need to get him to the hospital ward."

"You are wounded too." Bruce told her noticing the amount of blood in her.

"It's not mine, it's his. I'm fine."

But just as she said this, her vision became incredibly blurry and everything around her started spinning.

"You're not fine, Emma." Bruce said, reaching to touch her forehead and feeling the fever "You are burning in fever!"

"Stark, you and Barton help Banner to take Thor to the infirmary; Rogers, take Jansen up there too; she needs medical attention." Fury instructed and then turned to Dahlia "Caine, Romanoff and Coulson, you come with me."

And with that, the three mentioned followed Fury out of the basement while Tony, Bruce and Clint practically carried Thor out and towards the infirmary, leaving Steve, Loki and Emma behind.

"C'mon." Steve told Emma, as he attempted to carry her but Loki stopped him.

"I will do it." He sentenced, receiving a spiteful glare from Steve.

"Fury ordered me to do it, so I'll do it." Steve objected.

"I said," Loki insisted, placing his hand forcefully over Steve's arm "I will do it."

In her daze, Emma was able to realize this was nothing but a battle of wills so she stepped in.

"Shut up, both of you." She told them and started to stand up on her own "Neither will do it. I will do it."

Ignoring both of them, she walked right past them and towards the exit.  
Steve and Loki exchanged nasty glares as they watched Emma leaving the basement.

"Hey, what are you doing, kid?" Tony asked as he noticed Emma dragging her feet down the corridor. He left Thor under Clint's and Bruce's care and rushed to her side, picking her up in his arms "Wasn't Rogers supposed to be taking you to the infirmary?"

"He was but he got into a very immature will battle with Loki and they annoyed me too much, exterminating my patience." Emma explained, leaning her head on Tony's shoulder "I missed you, man or iron." She sighed with a small smile.

"I missed you too, kiddo. We all did." Tony told her and as he looked down he saw her smiling a bit wider "How's life in Asgard?"

"Royal." She simply said.

"That covers it, then." They remained silent for a while and then he decided to bring a painful subject up "Em… what is Loki doing here?"

Emma chuckled lightly and shook her head "Shouldn't you be asking me something else?"

"You know me oh, too well…" He told her and smiled at her but immediately lost his smile "Wasn't he supposed to be dead?"

"Yeah… he was…" Emma said with sadness looking over at Loki for the shortest moment "But somehow I knew he wasn't…"

"What happened to you? Why do you have a fever?"

"Long story short: I stayed out under the rain and apparently caught a cold… or however they call it in Asgard…" She explained dismissing any idea of it being something worse.

"Well, we're going to fix you because we need you fixed…"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you know?"

"Well... not really… Tyr said something about Hela and Thanos and Surtur's army but…"

"Hey, hey, doc, slow down… who the hell are Tyr and Shooshoo?" Tony questioned, making Emma laugh lightly.

"I forget you know nothing about them… let's just get Thor better and all three of us will explain everything, ok?" Emma proposed and Tony nodded, giving her another smile "And it's Surtur, not Shooshoo." She corrected, smiling at her friend.  
Emma couldn't help to look behind them over at Steve and Loki who walked in silence behind them and her eyes fell on the soldier "Tony… how has Steve been?"

"Captain Heartbreak? Oh, he's fine… well… he wasn't until a couple of days ago; he was utterly bitter but…"

"But…?"

"But he went out with this girl and he seems…"

"Happier." Emma finished for him and he nodded "I'm glad… I'm happy for him."

"Are you?" Tony asked and Emma looked up at him with confusion "I mean… don't you regret choosing the god of craziness over the captain of stability?"

"When you put it like that you make me sound like a nutcase…"

"I never said that you weren't a nutcase, Em."

"Why, thank you, Anthony!" They both laugh quietly "But, answering your question; no, I don't regret choosing Loki over Steve… I was meant to be with him… and if two lifetimes aren't enough proof of that, then I don't know what is!"

"Two lifetimes? What do you mean?"

"Again, long story…" Emma shifted her look to anywhere other than his eyes.

"Emma… don't tell me… don't tell me you remembered… all that… crap about your past life?" Tony asked slowly.

"Yep…"

"Really? Wow… how was that? How… how do you feel?"

"Like myself… it's funny, really… I thought I'd feel different… somehow… but no… I… I just remembered and it was like an addition to my other memories… I guess." She tried to explain.

"When did you find out Loki was alive?"

"Honestly?" Tony nodded "Like twenty minutes ago…"

"What?"

"I know, I know… I still have to kick his ass for everything he's done."

"Do you mean to tell me he had something to do with the horde of fire soldiers?"

"What fire soldiers? Tony, what are you talking about?"

"We were talking about different things, weren't we?"

"Oh my God…" Emma mumbled rubbing her temples.

"This is bad, isn't it?"

"I need to know everything that has been going on here, Tony."

With a somber look, Tony nodded as they walked into the infirmary.  
They noticed that Bruce and Clint had already placed Thor on one of the beds and the first was checking his wound.

"He might need surgery." Bruce sentenced "Unless your healing abilities have improved, Emma."

"They have…" She said with a weak smile as she tapped Tony's arm, signaling him to put her down.

"I can't wait to see how your powers have evolved during your time in Asgard, Em." Clint told her and Emma couldn't help to grin at him.

"We can try them whenever you want, Clint." She dared, winking at him but then stumbling a little, leaning onto the bed for support.

"You should not use your powers yet, Emma. You are weak." Loki finally spoke up, taking a few steps, stopping right next to her, softly touching her elbow.

She couldn't help to feel the shiver that his hand on her arm made run up and down her spine but still she managed to give him the coldest stare she could muster.

"I don't believe I asked for your opinion." She snapped at him, snatching her arm out of his light grasp "I just need some help to get to Thor's side; Bruce, would you?"

"Of course." With a quick nod, Bruce rushed to her side and gave her the support she needed to reach Thor's bed.

Looking back at Loki for a second, Emma then proceeded to place her hands over Thor's wound. Her hands shook for an instant and she felt very lightheaded.

"Emma, are you sure…?" Steve asked concerned.

"I am sure, Steve… just… give me a second, ok?" She simply said without taking her eyes off Thor "Hang in there, Thor… I can't lose you now…" She whispered.

"What is she talking about?" Clint asked and they all turned to Loki for a split second before returning their attention to a groaning Thor.

"Almost…" Emma said behind gritted teeth.

Miraculously, the wound started shrinking and even though Emma wasn't strong enough at the moment to completely heal it, her doing reassured them that Thor wouldn't need any surgery and that his life was out of danger.

Gasping for air, Emma stepped back clumsily until her body found the adjacent bed, collapsing onto it, unconscious.

"Emma!" They all exclaimed in alarm.

"She only passed out. She has a fever, probably a mild respiratory infection. Tony, make sure she gets antibiotics and antipyretics. That should be enough." Bruce instructed as he returned his attention to Thor.

"And how's Thor?" Clint added.

"Better. Much better. Emma might be weak because of her own ailment but this only proves how much her powers have improved." Bruce announced as he stitched Thor's wound up "They are both going to be alright."

"And what about us?" Tony suddenly asked dramatically.

"What are you talking about?" Steve questioned not really knowing what he meant.

"Well… we are dealing with some fire creatures wreaking havoc all over the planet; Thanos escaped with the help of a deadly looking woman, no pun intended; and now Emma and Thor are back followed by corpses and oh, they brought the prince of darkness back with them! Not to mention something Emma said about some guy called Tyr and another called Hela and another one called… Shooshoo… or something… and…" Tony rambled but Loki interrupted him.

"What did you just say?" He asked not being able to hide his shock.

"Well, I said a great many thing, buddy; if you can't keep up, better stay out of the conversation and let the grown-ups talk…"

"What did you say about Thanos?" Loki insisted grabbing Tony by the edge of his iron suit and slamming him against the nearest wall.

"Some doctor and an unidentified eerie looking female creature released him about an hour ago." Clint explained rushing to separate them, successfully.

Steve noticed the look on Loki's face and realized he knew something.

"Loki, what do you know about all this?" The captain questioned suspecting but the Asgardian prince remained silent "Answer me."

"This is bigger than only Thanos or some fire demons, Rogers;" Loki paused, glancing over at Emma "There is something coming. Something much bigger than anything you have ever encountered." His voice expressed nothing but graveness and regret.

"What in God's name are you talking about?" Tony exclaimed feeling ultimately frustrated.

In that moment, Coulson, accompanied by Dahlia walked into the infirmary.

"Excuse me, gentlemen but director Fury requests the presence of all of you and by that he means ALL OF YOU," He eyed Loki also referring to him "Go upstairs to the control room for some briefing." Coulson instructed them.

"But what about Emma and Thor?" Clint asked.

"That is why Dr. Caine came with me. She will be looking after them while you're upstairs." Coulson sternly explained "Come with me, please."

"Take care of them." Steve told Dahlia as he walked past her, followed by the others, except Loki who stayed behind, next to Emma's bed "Loki."

"Just a minute, captain." Loki told him and the soldier only nodded, leaving Loki alone with Emma and with Dahlia checking on Thor's vitals.

Loki couldn't help to feel his heart tighten inside his chest as he saw her lying on that bed; her once white nightgown stained with Thor's blood and her dark green eyes hidden by her closed lids.  
She looked so weak, so vulnerable and helpless just like that day he had seen her in the meadow, crying after she had kissed Tyr; after Tyr had kissed her.

None of this would have happened if he had trusted her from the beginning. If he had only returned to Asgard when he could; if he had only returned to her side, they would be happy by now.  
But no. He just couldn't do anything right. He had thrown her to the wolves and he had helped the wolves themselves; he was just as bad as they were and he didn't deserve her.

"Forgive me…" He whispered, leaning forward and kissing her on the forehead.

Wiping a single tear from the corner of his eye, Loki straightened up, gave Dahlia a quite nasty glare and then stormed out of the infirmary.

Shaking her head, the very baffled young physicist (turned into a medical doctor for the time being, under Fury's orders), Dahlia looked over at Emma for a moment, not knowing who she was and then turning her attention to Thor.

"The god of thunder, huh? Who would've known…?" She chuckled to herself.

With a long, exhausted sigh, Dahlia moved around the room, making sure both patients had everything they needed and in her boredom, she began to hum and eventually to sing quietly.

She didn't notice when Thor started fluttering his eyes open and tried to focus his gaze on the person singing.  
What caught his attention the most was the words this female voice was uttering.

Something about Valhalla; who was this woman? Did he know her?

He groaned involuntarily and Dahlia spun around to face him, shutting up.

"Hey, there." She greeted with a sweet smile "How are you feeling, Mr. Odinson?" She asked, using the name Fury had told her.

"Queasy… where am I?" Thor inquired looking around "This place looks familiar."

"You are at the infirmary inside S.H.I.E.L.D.'s headquarters."

"Where is Emma? How is she?" He blurted out remembering what had happened.

"She's fine. She's resting. Your brother Loki and the rest of the Avengers are with director Fury."

"My brother… Loki is here as well?" Dahlia nodded and Thor ran a hand along his face "What happened? How did we get here?"

"Long story… but let's just say I kind of helped with that."

"You did?"

"Yep." She replied with pride.

"And, who are you, exactly?"

Dahlia tried to smile (which ended up as a grimace) and cursed her luck for being left alone in this situation to explain everything to no other than the god of thunder himself.  
This was going to be a very long night.

* * *

"How could you let them escape?!" Tyr shouted at Surtur who glared at him with impatience.

"Do not forget who you are speaking to, son of Odin." The fire demon warned.

"Oh, believe me; I have not…" The god of war looked around him and saw the entire royal guard along with the Warriors Three and the Lady Sif captured and incapacitated "I would have thought that Thor's little gang would be more powerful…" He mocked, approaching to the four Asgardians "You are just as pathetic as he is."

"The only pathetic one here, Tyr is you." Sif dared to retort.

Closing the distance between himself and the lady, Tyr backhanded her across the face, silencing her.

"How dare you speak to your king with such insolence, whore!" Tyr exclaimed

"You are no king of mine, bastard." Sif said behind gritted teeth.

"You will change your mind, Sif. You all will as soon as I destroy Odin and his offspring; you will all kneel before me and acknowledge me as your king!" With a wicked smile, Tyr turned to Surtur "Gather your forces, my friend. We seize Midgard at dawn."

**In case you wanna know, the song Thor hears Dahlia singing is Warrior Queen by Kellianna, it was a request from HoratiosGirl101, hope it was good enough, darling.**

**I know it wasn't very eventfull but all of you who write know these chapters are needed from time to time... the next one will be better... several confrontations as well as Emma's and Thor's encounter as siblings so... yep, stick around, I will post sooner than this time, I promise :)**

**Thank you all for everything, you guys rock!**  
**Lots of love!**

**ASSEMBLE!**

**Angie.**  
**xoxoxo**


	14. 13 Incestuous

**Updating day! Woohoo!**

**How have you all been, my darlings? I hope that the answer is a positive one! ;)  
**

**So, I want to thank HoratiosGirl101, AccioVoldemortsNose, xxxRena, viktorskrumpet, AmethystRose, xxlokixxGJ and Oomara13 for your reviews and your on going support, lots of love to all of you and also to those who continue to alert, favorite and follow not only Heart of Fire but also Whispers in the Air.**

**I hope you continue to like this story, even when it's taking me a little more time to write and update it and that I'm not boring you to tears :)  
**

**Anywhooooo... today's song is Vulnerable by Brand X Music.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN – INCESTUOUS **

All of the Avengers (minus Thor and plus Loki) were gathered along with Colonel Fury and agents Coulson and Hill at the control room at the top level of the S.H.I.E.L.D. tower.  
There was a sepulchral silence in the chamber for none of them knew how to start the unavoidable conversation that had to follow.

It wasn't until Tony (who had already taken his very ostentatious armor off) decided to break the ice in the most ungraceful and inappropriate manner.

"Is it hot in here or it's just me?" The multibillionaire asked, gaining all different kinds of reactions from his companions. Fury and Maria stared at him with utter annoyance while Bruce gave a light chuckle; Natasha narrowed her eyes as if trying to show her contempt and Clint and Coulson shook their heads without being able to hide a discreet smile. As for Steve and Loki, they didn't even turned to look at Tony; they were both too deep in thought to pay any attention to Tony's jokes. "Hey, don't look at me like that! It's been ages since someone said anything!"

"Thank you for the observation, Stark but I believe your joke was far from necessary." Fury finally spoke sternly as Tony just shot him a deadly glare. "There are just too many questions to be answered."

"We could start with how on Earth is it possible for you to be alive?" Clint questioned Loki with a tone that emphasized how much the archer disliked the deity.

"There are a great many thing in this universe that you could not possibly understand, agent Barton;" Loki replied snidely, at first looking down at the ring in his hand and then raising his bright green eyes to face the human "And I do not intend to explain them to you at the moment."

Clint narrowed his eyes and Natasha could have sworn she heard a growl coming out from her friend's mouth but said nothing.

"Agent Barton is right, Loki. We need to know how you survived." Fury insisted.

Loki was about to say something but Steve cut him off. "What the colonel is trying to say is that we need to know if you had anything to do with what's been going on." Steve wasn't interested, for the time being, about his life and death escapades.

"To answer your question, captain, I would first need to know what exactly has been… going on here." Loki snapped back.

Feeling his blood boil, Steve charged against Loki, grabbing him by the collar and slamming him against the nearest wall much to the others' surprise.

"What do you know?" Steve practically snarled at the god while the latter looked at him as if appraising his words.

"Asgard has fallen." Loki sentenced and they all stared at him with nothing but shock as Steve let go of him.

"What do you mean?" Bruce inquired.

"Tyr, the god of war and one of the closest to my fa…" Loki stopped himself and amended his choice of words. "One of the closest to Odin betrayed him and everyone in Asgard and with the help of Hela, the goddess of the underworld, her army and a fire demon called Surtur and his army."

"Fire demon? Wait… that army you are talking about… is that the same as…?" Maria tried to formulate her question but Loki interrupted her.

"Yes. Many thousands years ago, the fire lord, Surtur left Asgard and came to Midgard, pretending to rule it." Loki started to narrate.

"Sounds familiar…" Tony mumbled.

"For the great love Odin holds towards this realm, he fought against Surtur and his army of fire demons. After a long and tiring battle, Surtur was defeated and chained to a wandering asteroid and sent far away from the known realms while his army was trapped and locked deep inside Midgard and the only way they could be released was by their master's call."

"And how did this… Surtur get free?" Natasha asked.

"He was released by a fool. A fool who thought he had lost everything."

Steve noticed the tone of sadness and regret in Loki's voice and widened his eyes in realization.

"You released him." Steve deducted and Loki dropped his gaze back to the ring in his hand. "Why?"

"I was deceived… deluded by my own mind… by my own fears… I… I have no forgiveness…" Loki answered with honesty.

"That's right, you don't!" Tony exclaimed outraged while Steve continued to look at Loki with something he had never felt towards the deity: pity.

"And who are these Tyr and Hela? Why would they attack both Asgard and Midgard?" Coulson added.

"Ambition and revenge. You see, Hela was Fenrir's sister. She seeks retribution and I suppose Tyr offered some amount of power as well. As for Tyr… He is Odin's actual first born but he was illegitimate so he could not inherit the throne. He resented Odin and Thor and Emma and me…"

"Wait… why would he resent Emma? He hardly even knows her!" Steve asked.

"Because he hates Odin's family." Loki simply responded.

"Emma is not related to Odin and neither was Eira, I read into it." Bruce pointed out.

"We… we did not know it… not until before you opened the portal…" Loki was babbling slightly, looking around him as if trying to find a logical explanation to everything.

"Loki, what are you saying?" Fury pressed on the matter.

"Emma… Eira is Odin's daughter." Loki revealed and a communal gasp was heard across the room.

"What?" Clint's voice said.

"You are lying." Natasha reassured not even sure herself.

"I am not."

"Does Emma know?" Steve asked and Loki nodded. "And Thor?" Loki nodded again. "That's what she meant when she was healing him, wasn't it?" The god of mischief nodded yet again. "They are siblings… and you…?"

"I was never a part of Odin's family. Not by blood anyways."

"Thank God because that would've been completely gross!" Tony asserted. "Too… incestuous…" He pretended to shudder, receiving disapproving looks from the rest.

"And these things that came with you across the portal?" Fury inquired.

"Hela's soldiers." Loki said and the director nodded in response.

"So what? What do we do now?" Clint interrogated.

"Tyr will attack Midgard, that is certain but he will not dare to leave Asgard unguarded. He sent Hela with the intention of using her, Thanos and Surtur's army to attack Midgard while he, Surtur and Hela's army remain in Asgard but I assume his plans have changed." Loki said.

"What makes you say that?" Steve wondered.

"Because he thought he would have me as an ally and that neither Thor nor Emma would escape from Asgard and come here. With the three of us now on the loose, he will send the majority of his forces here." He explained plainly.

"Oh, I do love a good dose of positivity every once in a while…" Tony commented dripping with sarcasm as he rolled his eyes.

"Sir, the crisis has reached catastrophic levels; we can't wait any longer to act." Maria told Fury who pondered for a moment.

"What do you suggest?" Fury asked Loki.

The god of mischief lifted his chin as if in defiance, trying to find any sing of mockery in the colonel's voice but he found none and as his features relaxed, he spoke. "I know this land has a great army. We could use that to fight the demons off while we deal with Thanos and Hela."

"Sounds reasonable." Steve agreed.

"But Asgard is in need of help as well. All of Odin's forces have been incapacitated, one way or another and the realm has been left under Tyr's command." Loki continued.

"Then what? We pack up and go to Asgard after we're done with Thanos and Hela here?" Tony asked as a joke but saw that no one was laughing and he too lost his smile. "You can't possibly be serious!"

"Stark is right. Neither of us has ever been there and besides, what assures you that we will defeat Thanos and Hela and their army of demons here to begin with?" Clint intervened.

There was a short moment of silence in which everyone in the room look at Loki with a sort of expectancy until the god opened his mouth and spoke the words no one ever thought would be said by him.

"That is what the Avengers are for, is it not?" A soft, sardonic smile appeared on his lips.

"Why, of course!" Tony said with a mixture of confidence and mere fright.

"And who is this Dahlia Caine?" Bruce suddenly remembered, bringing the subject up.

"She is the woman from Abrahamovitch's picture; the one I took from his office but… according to the system, she doesn't even exist" Natasha said.

"We had to keep her hidden; concealed from her father's ambition." Fury said, clasping his hands behind his back. "She went against his wishes and turned him in to the authorities when he tried to open a portal to a different part of the universe."

"Who are you talking about?" Bruce questioned.

"Agent Romanoff couldn't find anything on Dahlia Caine because she doesn't exist; at least not under that name." Coulson told them and then nodded at Maria who typed a few things and then, Dahlia's picture with a different name appeared before them.

"Diana Abrahamovitch." Tony read out loud. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"We promised her protection and anonymity in exchange for information and her services. Just like her father, she is an astrophysicist who specializes in Einstein-Rosen bridges but unlike her father, she never attempted to gain any profit from her work. After Abrahamovitch had tried to blackmail NASA, she turned him in a few years ago and then went into hiding. Agent Coulson found her five months ago and brought her here to work on the portal machine." Fury explained extensively.

"Abrahamovitch's daughter, huh? Wow… I didn't see that coming at all!" Clint muttered.

"Is there anything more you need to tell us, Fury? I wish to be by Emma's side." Loki coldly said.

"No. Nothing more." Fury replied and with a nod, Loki walked out of the room.

"So, what are we going to do?" Bruce inquired.

"We follow Loki's advice. We bring together the entirety of the US army and fight those bastards off. Captain," Fury turned to Steve. "We need to work on logistics and strategy."

"Yes. I… I just need to do something first. I'll be back in less than thirty minutes." And with that, Steve practically ran out of the room.

"I will go back down to check on Thor and Emma, if you don't mind." Bruce said and Fury consented.

The rest got to work on the basic strategy to fight the massive Asgardian threat off.

* * *

The situation in Asgard was beyond tragic.  
With Odin, Frigga, the Warriors Three, Sif and even Heimdall imprisoned and unable to fend for themselves or their kingdom, Tyr, along with Surtur's aid had managed to subdue Asgard's entire army.

In addition to that, Surtur had set the borders of the country on fire with inextinguishable flames which impeded the armies of Vanaheim and Alfheim to come to Asgard's help.

"This is unheard of! Unthinkable! Unbelievable!" Volstagg exclaimed as he placed impassively up and down the dark dungeon he and his companions had been thrown in. "How could Tyr do something like this?"

"I think we all heard it quite clearly, my friend." Fandral replied from his seated position on the ground.

"How come none of us knew about all of this?" Volstagg insisted.

"Not even Thor knew about it; you cannot expect us to know." Hogun told them logically.

"Why didn't the All-Father fight back? Why would he let Tyr get away with this?" Fandral asked.

"The magic Tyr is using is centennial, he probably inherited that from his mother, whoever that was… whatever the case, we cannot just sit here and wait for him to kill us and destroy Asgard." Sif said.

"What would you have us do? This place is sealed with his magic!" Volstagg exclaimed, trying to push the thick wooden and iron door open, to no avail. "If only Thor was here…"

In that moment, it was as if something inside Sif's mind had lit up.

"That's it! You are a genius, Volstagg!"

"I am? I mean… I am, of course… why?"

"Look, whenever Tyr or any of his corpse-like soldiers come, we will break free and then we shall go to that secret passage in the northern caverns and then we will go to Midgard, find Thor and Emma and bring them back so they can help us."

As folly and lunatic as it could have sounded at some other time, this time was special and the imprisoned warriors were well aware of that.  
They then made up a plan; a plan that would free them from their confinement and allow them to save their country; their realm; their home.

* * *

Her mouth felt dry as if she had put a handful of sand inside and tried to swallow it and her lids felt as heavy as if they were taped close.  
One thing felt better, though; the fever. She knew, by just listening to her heartbeat that it had subsided exponentially but that didn't make anything easier.

Thor had been wounded; Odin and everyone she loved back in Asgard were in danger or for all they knew they could even be dead; according to what little Tony had told her, the Earth was in serious trouble yet again and then there was Loki.  
Loki who had returned from the dead, attempted against not only her life but everyone else's, helped Tyr invade Asgard and broken her heart, repeatedly.

Emma wished she could just stay like that, lying on a comfortable bed, her eyes closed with nothing but her dreams of an alternate life where she was happy and trouble-free, surrounded by those she loved most.  
But she knew she couldn't. She knew she had a duty not only to Earth and her friends there but also to Asgard and her family; her family which now not only consisted of her mother and her sisters; now she had a father and a brother, a brother she had loved as such long before she even knew the truth about their relationship.

Why did everything have to be so complicated? Why couldn't she just… be happy?

"I know you are awake." She heard that oh-so-familiar voice say almost in a whisper.

"I've always sucked at acting…" Emma replied, forcing herself to open her green eyes and of course, as she was expecting, there Loki was, looking at her so intensely she thought for a moment that she could drown in his eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Loki asked, not taking his eyes off her; not even for a second.

"Never better." She answered with sarcasm, sitting up. Loki took a step forward, attempting to help her but she gave her the sternest glare she could muster. "I can do it." Feeling the hostility exuding from Emma, he backed away ever-so-slightly and watched her accommodate herself on the bed.

For what it seemed like ages (but were more like two minutes), neither of them said a word and while Emma did her best to avoid looking at him, Loki's eyes continued to rest on her.  
She was now wearing something like a robe (he ignored the expression for a hospital gown); her fair skin had recovered a little of its natural blush; the sweat that had dewed her forehead before was now gone and the blood that had stained her hands earlier had been cleaned but the spark in her eyes had not yet returned. That light that had, somehow made his life wonderful for such a small period of time; that light that shone brighter whenever she saw him. That light which made him a better man. That light which he, himself, had extinguished. And in those two minutes in which neither of them spoke, he hated himself more than anything in the universe.

"Well, aren't you going to say anything?" She finally asked, taking him off guard. Emma had crossed her hands over her lap, trying to remove a rather stubborn lint particle off the blanket which covered her legs.

"What do you want me to say?" Loki questioned.

"I don't think you are in the proper place to ask that question, Loki."

"And I do not think we are in the proper place to discuss anything… and you are not in the proper condition at the moment."

"You don't get to say that, Loki… you just don't."

"I ask you again: what do you want me to say?" He challenged her as she narrowed her eyes at him in response. Without saying anything else, Emma threw the covers off of her and swung her legs out of the bed, touching the floor with her naked feet. "What are you doing?"

"What does it seem like I'm doing?" She snapped, standing up. "I'm checking myself out."

"You cannot do that."

"Watch me."

Stumbling a little, Emma straightened herself up and looked over at Thor's bed where the god of thunder, her brother, still lay.  
With a firmer pace, she made her way to his side, the look in her eyes changing from one of anger to one of concern and tenderness.  
Caringly, she took Thor's hand in hers and caressed its back with her thumb.

"You saved his life." Loki told her, standing beside her.

Giving a soft scoff, she replied: "You helped." And then she looked up at him with a small smile on her face. "We wouldn't be here if it weren't for you."

"Emma, I…"

But before he could say anything, Dahlia, accompanied by Bruce walked into the room.

"Emma, what are you doing up?" Bruce asked, rushing to her. "You should be resting."

"I've rested enough for a lifetime, Bruce, but thanks…" Letting go of Thor's hand, Emma turned to Bruce and gave him a hug. "It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too, Em." He replied, hugging her back. "I see the fever is gone."

"Thank God! I hate being sick." Emma said with a small laugh and then looking over at Dahlia who said nothing but continued to stare. Clearing her throat, Emma took a few steps forward and stretched out her hand to the blonde woman. "I don't believe we've been properly introduced… I'm Emma Jansen… you are?"

"I'm… Dahlia… Dahlia Caine. I'm glad you're feeling better." Dahlia responded, shaking Emma's hand.

"Dahlia here has been awfully helpful; she's been looking after you guys for a while." Bruce complimented.

"Oh, well, in that case, I'm very pleased to meet you." Emma said with a smile. "Thanks for everything."

"Not a problem."

"Are you sure you're feeling better? We can give you a full check-up if you want…" Bruce offered but noticing the grimace Emma was giving him, he took it back. "Ok, that's a no."

"That's a no. I'm going up to one of the spare quarters to take a shower and get changed. If Fury asks for me…"

"I'll tell him you flew back to Asgard." Bruce joked and she laughed.

"Sounds perfect. See you in a bit." Emma smiled at Bruce and Dahlia and then, looking at Loki (who had remained silent throughout the whole doctor-doctor interaction), she walked to the door. "Look after Thor while I'm gone and if he wakes up in the meantime, tell him I'll be right back.

Nodding at her, Bruce noticed the uncomfortable interaction between her and Loki but said nothing.

Once she was gone, he made his way to Thor's bed and checked his vitals.

"He should be awaking anytime now." He announced but as soon as he turned around to face Loki, he was only faced by Dahlia. "Where did he go?"

The young physicist next to him could do nothing but shrug.

* * *

Steve hit the gas of his motorcycle, maneuvering across the streets and in between the vehicles trying to get to where he wanted to be.

He had to find Isabel and take her to the tower so she could be safe. He knew he was acting selfishly and not at all heroic, for she wasn't the only one who needed to be saved but he couldn't help it; he had lost the object of his affection not once but twice and he wasn't about to let that happen again.

For the hour, he knew she would be at home, or at least that was the logical idea but since many of the neighborhoods had been evacuated from the moment the Fire Army had exploded onto the Earth, he thought that it could be possible for Isabel to not be where he expected though he hoped she would.

His fears dissipated as he pulled over in front of her house and saw the light coming out of the window.  
Rushing to the door, he knocked a few times but got no answer and then, a shriek of shear panic rang from inside.

"Isabel!" Steve called, knocking down the door with the force of a single kick. "Isabel!" He repeated, looking around the foyer until she heard some glass breaking at the kitchen. "Isabel!"

"Help! Help me!" Isabel shouted in despair.

"Isabel!" He said once more, bursting into the kitchen and stopping on his tracks at the scene before him.

"Steve!" She called yet again.

She was cornered against the wall next to the fridge, shielding herself with the open door of the light yellow 1950's model appliance. But what shocked Steve the most was what she was shielding herself from.  
One of Surtur's fire demons.

"Hey!" Steve shouted at the creature, gaining its attention. "Get away from her." He threatened, finally being able to see the demon's face.

As Tony had guessed correctly, this creature was made of nothing but fire but it had the body like a human's while its eyes glowed bright red, almost of an orange tone. When the creature opened its mouth and hissed at him menacingly, Steve could see that even its tongue was made out of flames.  
How were they supposed to defeat these creatures?

"Steve, what is that?" Isabel asked him from behind her shelter.

"I'll explain later… are you ok?" He asked and she nodded rapidly. "Good, stay there, alright?"

"Watch out!" She yelled, making him turn back to the demon.

He saw then how from out of nowhere it created a long sword out of the fire of his arm. The demon swung the blade at him but the skilled captain dodged it, bending backwards and then, as he straightened up, he kicked it in the chest, only to catch the sole of his shoe on fire.

"Oh my God!" Steve heard Isabel exclaimed as he shook his foot and stomped it on the floor, effectively extinguishing the flames.

He understood then that they couldn't allow these monsters to touch them.

For several minutes, Steve continued to dodge and escape the creature's attacks however he knew he had to put an end to his ordeal, but how?

"Steve!" Isabel shouted.

"What?" He asked, rolling on the floor, under the table as the demon set the wooden surface on fire.

"I've got an idea!"

"Yeah? And what is it?"

"Water!"

"Water?"

"Yeah!"

"I don't think it's THAT easy, Iz!"

"You could at least try it!"

"Ok, ok… water… water…" Steve looked around and saw a large glass water jug at the end of the counter. Now the problem was how to get to it and how to pour the vital liquid onto the demon. And then he saw it; a large iron pan. "Perfect…" He mumbled.

Rushing towards the stove, he slid onto the floor and under the demon, between its legs, reaching the other side of the kitchen.  
There, Steve grabbed the pan and just as if he were throwing his shield, he threw the pan directly towards the jug, breaking it at contact, splashing water all over the room.

As the liquid touched the 'skin' of the creature, Steve and Isabel noticed how steam was starting to come out of it and how the demon gave a high pitched howl in obvious pain.

"It works…" Steve muttered. "But it needs more!"

"The faucet!" Isabel suggested and Steve nodded in understanding.

Rushing to the sink, he kicked the tap, breaking the plumbing and provoking a large fountain-like amount of water to flow from it, soaking not only him and Isabel but also practically extinguishing the demon which continued to shriek in pain and shrinking more and more until there was nothing left of him but the smallest flame.

Before Steve could do anything else, Isabel rushed to the flame and stepped on it, finally destroying it.

"In your face!" She exclaimed, staring down at the tiny scorch mark on the tile.

"Good job!" Steve told her with a surprised, yet amused look.

"You're not too bad yourself…" She replied cheekily. "What was that thing, by the way?"

"It's… a bit long to explain right now… but… I need to get you out of here, ok? You're not safe."

"Who is? Have you seen the news?"

"I've seen more than that, Iz… just… pack some things and I'll take you somewhere safe, ok?"

"Ok… sure… yes… whatever you say."

Steve watched her rush out of the kitchen and as he looked around him, taking in all the damage his fight had caused, he felt awfully bad about it.  
Isabel was very proud of her house; it had taken her a long time to pay for it and then to decorate it and now he had managed to mangle a good portion.

"Oh, I forgot…" He suddenly heard Isabel say from the door, spinning on his heels to face her. "Thanks… for saving my life."

"Ehehe… don't mention it." He laughed uncomfortably, scratching the back of his head, feeling completely ashamed and then, before he could say anything else, Isabel was gone.

This was one pretty special girl.

* * *

**Tah-Dah!**  
**Hehe, well. I hope you enjoyed it and please, don't despair, there will be a lot more Emma/Loki interaction in the next chapter... and perhaps that... romantic encounter we have all been waiting for since the first installment of this story so... yeah, you better stick around because the wheels inside my head are running...**

**Thanks once againg for everything! Love you loads!**

**ASSEMBLE!**

**Angie.**  
**xoxoxo**

**PS. Can't wait for the DVD/Blu-Ray to come out... can you? ;)**


	15. 14 Ping, Pang & Pong

**Hello, dearies!  
Sorry about the delay... life seems to keep messing up with my schedule LOL. And I do apologize for the lack of constant updates as before but it's taking me a little more effort to write this one than the first one... hehe, sorry... *blushes***

**A huge thanks to AccioVoldemortsNose, Oomara13, viktorskrumpet, HoratiosGirl101, xxxRena, xxlokixxGJ and transformers001 for your reviews and constant supports :), oh and Georgia, thank you so much for you sweet and heartfelt PM; I apologize for not having the time to reply to it :S.  
Also, loads of thank you's to everyone who continued to alert, favorite and follow both of my stories (and also to those who continue to review 'Whispers in the Air').**

**Now, people, who got their Avengers DVD/BluRay copy already? I HAVEN'T! Went to Wal-Mart looking for it and nothing! Argh!  
Either ways, I hope those who already have it are enjoying it and, omg, have you seen the gag reel? AWESOME!**

**Anywhoooooo... on to the songs of the day, several because it's quite a long chappie! (17 word pages, EEK!): Hehe, why not? Just to celebrate the DVD/BluRay release, Stark Goes Green by Alan Silvestri for the first scene (the track is #4 on the CD), Vulnerable by Brand X Music for Emma's and Loki's scene and Eve of Battle by Audiomachine for the pre-battle scene****.**

**Oh and I apologize also if you see many mistakes... I read and re-read and re-read every time I'm going to post but I usually leave some behind so I have my beta reader, the problem is that she is quite busy at the moment and I don't want to keep you guys waiting so, again, sorry.**

**As always:**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN – PING, PANG & PONG**

In the chaos wrecked city of New York, the Sun started rising and as thousands of members of the Army, Navy, National Guard, local police, CIA, FBI, NSA and even the very secret agency S.H.I.E.L.D. fought against the apparently invincible Fire Demons while the country's primary response team, the Avengers made up a proper strategy to combat the enemy.

After Steve had returned with his guest (Isabel) about an hour before dawn and had made sure that she was safe and comfortable, he had joined Fury, Coulson, Hill, Tony, Clint, Natasha, Bruce and Loki at the command room to strategize the defense and offense tactic.

Bruce had informed the others of Emma's recovery and that she had left the infirmary to take a shower and get into some proper clothing. They were all very glad and continued with their job hoping that Thor would soon regain his health.

"This is the problem, Avengers… and Loki;" Fury started, leaning against the table with his fists on the glass surface. "We need to find a way to stop these creatures and even when the Captain suggests that water actually weakens them, we would need an exorbitant amount of water to destroy all of them."

"Remember they had spread all over the world." Agent Hill pointed out.

"Ok, so what? We just fight them off indefinitely?" Clint asked.

"What else can we do?" Steve replied with doubt.

"I think we should keep in mind what Loki here told us earlier." Bruce said gaining the team's attention. "About all the others, I mean…"

"And what about Thanos? He hasn't done a thing!" Tony exclaimed.

"It's as if they were all waiting for something… but… what?" Natasha wondered out loud.

"They are waiting for Tyr to attack." Emma's voice came from the door, everybody's head turning to her. "But I believe Loki has already told you this."

She had discarded the blood stained night gown she was wearing and now sported one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s tight black jump suits and her long hair in a braid which fell over her shoulder and down to her side while her face had recovered her usual color although she continued to have dark circles under her eyes.

"Welcome back, Jansen." Fury greeted, nodding in her direction.

"Thank you, colonel." A small smile gracing her features and then turning to the others, that smile grew.

She had already greeted Bruce and Tony but she hadn't seen Clint or Natasha or actually paid any attention to Steve.  
Rushing to her friends, she Emma first hugged Natasha.

"Oh, Nat…" Emma exclaimed and then let go. "How have the boys behaved?"

"As well as it can be expected." The usually stern Russian agent replied with a soft smile.

"So that means: awful, huh?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

Chuckling a little, Emma then turned to Clint who held her tight as they embraced, even lifting her a little from the ground.

"Hey, Hawk." She told him softly, kissing him on the cheek as he put her down.

"Hey there, doc… I've missed you."

"So have I, Clint. How have you been?"

"Better, thank you… and now even more, since you're back." Clint winked at her, making her laugh.

Not saying anything else, Emma turned around and saw Steve standing there quite awkwardly, as if feeling ashamed for his behavior earlier.  
Shaking her head and smiling, Emma rushed to his arms, throwing hers around his neck. Although surprised at first, Steve chuckled after a moment and surrounded Emma with his strong arms.

"Captain." She whispered for only him to listen.

"Lieutenant." Steve replied, holding her close. "How are you feeling? Banner told us you had left the infirmary."

"Yeah… was feeling better… didn't see the point on staying… apart from being with Thor."

"Your brother." He said and watched her take a deep breath to then nod.

"Yes, my brother."

"Don't I get a hug too?" Tony whimpered from where he stood, making Emma grin.

"Of course you do; even when I had already said hello." She told him.

"That doesn't count." He responded, hugging her. "And I like pushing Loki's buttons." He said only for her to hear.

"You are so mean…" Emma scolded, hitting him lightly in the arm. "But I agree he deserves it."

"Well, it is nice to have all back in such a moving moment but… we are in the middle of a crisis." Fury intervened, gaining everyone's attention. "Do we need to brief you, Jansen?"

"No, sir. Read the file while I was getting ready. What is the plan of attack?"

"We would like to hear what suggestions you might have… as well as Loki's. After all, you are the ones who know this... Tyr." Fury said.

"I don't really know much about this all…"

"No, but I do." A grave voice came from the entrance and they all saw Thor standing there, with Dahlia tagging along.

"What are you doing up?" Emma asked, rushing to him. "You should be resting!"

"Now is not the time to rest, Emma. We need to stop Tyr." Thor told her solemnly. "But I am glad to know you are not mad at me."

"Mad at you? Why would I be mad at you?" Thor narrowed his eyes and Emma understood. She couldn't stop herself and hugged her brother. "We'll talk later." He nodded as they let go and then Emma turned to Dahlia. "How is the wound?"

"Much better. Barely there. I wouldn't have let him come here if it wasn't." The physicist replied.

"Thank you, Dahlia Caine." Thor said gallantly, taking Dahlia's hand and kissing it, making her blush.

"Ehehe… yeah, sure… anytime…" She stammered blushing furiously. "Should I leave?"

"No, Dr. Caine. Stay." Coulson said and she nodded, taking a seat next to him.

"Well, as I was saying and now that EVERYONE is here…" Everyone could sense the sarcasm and irritation in Fury's voice so they all proceeded to take a seat. Loki glared at Emma as she sat between Steve and Thor and held the latter's hand the whole time. "Thor, who are our current enemies?"

Before the god of thunder could reply, a loud and high pitched alarm started ringing, cutting the director off.

"What the hell, Hill?" Fury exclaimed angered. The female agent rushed to the screen where the alarm was coming from and that's when she saw it.

"Uhmm… sir?"

"What?" The colonel asked.

"You better see this…"

Maria sent the image she was looking at to the screens before the team and they all watched in shock:  
A man who Thor, Emma and Loki recognized as Tyr had appeared in Central Park along with about a thousand of Hela's soldiers while Hela herself, Thanos and the insignificant Dr. Abrahamovitch joined them.

"Tyr…" Thor growled enraged.

"What is he planning?" Emma asked and then they watched and heard.

"Midgardians!" The god of war called magnanimously. "Humans! I am Tyr of Asgard and I have come to offer you the chance to be part of our realm… to be our… servants… and if you do not oblige then, well… you will all die." The team exchanged glances. "And I have a little message for the so-called Avengers… if you fail to face me and deliver the traitors Thor, Loki and Emma, I will hunt you down and destroy everything you love."

In that moment thousands of fire demons joined them, creating a large and threatening barricade at the park.

"What do we do?" Natasha asked.

"We face them and defeat them." Emma said without hesitation.

"As easy as that?" Clint questioned her and she nodded.

"I never said it would be easy." She told him, winking at him. "Colonel, this is what we're going to do: call all the other agencies who are willing to help us; we need to raise our numbers as much as possible." Emma then turned to Steve for approval.

Everyone else did as her and waited for Steve to say something.

He nodded. "Stark, you cover the east side from above; Barton and Romanoff, take a quinjet and cover the west side. Banner, you and I are coming at them from the north and Thor, Emma and Loki…"

"We face them from the south." Thor completed for the captain who nodded.

"They are expecting us to do that." Loki suddenly spoke.

"Loki, Tyr wants us three. If we are able to distract him long enough, Rogers and the others will be able to attack them from all sides." Thor told his brother.

"Alright; I agree… but I do not want Emma there." Loki declared, staring at Emma who looked at him as if he were out of his mind.

"You have some nerve to say that, Loki, I give you that but you don't decide what I do and what I don't. Don't like it? Learn to live with it." Emma spat at him, brushing past him and to the door. "Meet you guys at the parking lot."

No one spoke another word, even when they wanted to.  
Fury sent Thor to change himself back into his armor (which had been cleaned and repaired while he was unconscious) and the others to suit up.

* * *

Emma stormed across the hallways towards the basement sulking over Loki's defiance and daring attitude until she bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking…" She muttered and then noticed who she had crashed with. "Isabel?"

"Emma? Oh, Emma, it's so nice to see you!" Isabel hugged her friend and former neighbor and Emma returned the gesture. "What are you doing here?"

"Me? You're asking me what I'm doing here? Wow… shouldn't I be the one asking you that?"

"Hehe, I guess… but… I thought… Steve told me you had left some months ago."

"Yeah, well… now I'm back…"

"He said you had lost someone very dear to you… I was very sorry to hear that." Isabel told her sympathetically

Emma took a moment to reply. She looked down at the ring in her finger and fidgeted with it.

"Thanks." She finally said and looked back up. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Steve brought me here… he said it's not safe for anyone to be out there…"

"Steve? How do you know him?"

"He came by your house one day and we met."

"He did? Well, I'm glad you've met him. He's a great guy."

"I know. He saved me from one of those fire things that are killing people." Isabel told her giddily.

"He has the tendency to do that." Emma chuckled. "It was great seeing you again, Iz but I have to go. We'll catch up as soon as I get back, ok?"

"Sure." Isabel replied with a smile but then called after her. "Hey, Emma… what's going on? What's happening?"

"Erm… it's a long story, Iz… Steve and I will explain everything, I promise, just, not now, alright?"

"I understand. Take care."

Emma nodded at her friend and then rushed away.

At the parking lot, Emma took a few deep breaths. She was the first one to get there and she was thankful for it, especially after her encounter with Isabel.

"Lost someone dear…" Emma whispered, looking down at the ring. "How many times am I gonna have to lose him?"

"Talking to yourself?" Someone asked from behind one of the vans, startling her. Of course, it was Loki. He had teleported.

"Can't you just leave me alone?" She asked annoyed, spinning on her heels and walking to the door but then coming face to face with him. "You are the last person I want to talk to right now, Loki… just… go away."

"We have to talk." He insisted.

"Well, I don't want to."

"You know, it is not always about what you want."

"You have no right to say that…"

"Oh, and you do?"

"Well, duh! Of course I do!"

"I am not the one going around hugging and kissing people when I should be mourning!" Loki shouted.

"Hugging? Kissing? What the hell are you talking about?" Emma retorted.

"The way you hugged Thor… Rogers…"

"You are completely out of your mind, did you know that? For starters, Thor is my brother, as you might already know. And Steve is and will always be my friend!"

"You kissed Tyr!" He accused and he heard her catch her breath. That had done it.

"You were there? It was you! It was you, wasn't it? You went to the meadow to torment me! You took me to that cavern… you…"

"You have not denied it."

"Of course I deny it! I didn't kiss him! I wouldn't! Not then, not now, not ever! For your information, he kissed me and I rejected him! And you want to know why I rejected him? Because of you! Because you have never, not for one moment, left my mind, my heart, my soul… so what right have you to come back, plotting revenge against the people who have loved you most? Don't you think it's getting a little old? Why don't you, for once realize what you have in front of you and cherish it? Even when we met, the first time I came to Asgard for help, you wouldn't. You were, are and will always be an idiot!"

Loki widened his eyes at her words. "What did you just say?"

"You heard me; you're an idiot!"

"No… no… what… what did you say about the first time we met?"

Emma then realized Loki didn't know about her memories coming back. "I… that wasn't what I meant… I meant to say Midgard…"

"No… you meant to say what you said… the first time you came to Asgard for help…" Loki's breathing had intensified by then and he had closed the distance between them, standing mere inches from Emma. "You remember…"

Emma couldn't bring herself to look up at him and even when his closeness unsettled her, she did her best to keep her composure.

"So what?" She spat. "That doesn't mean anything."

"Of course it does… and you know it…"

"I am not the one who betrayed, Loki and you have treated me as nothing but that… a traitor…"

"Emma, please…" He pleaded.

"You brought Surtur to Asgard. You let Tyr and Hela manipulate you with thoughts of my betrayal and now you have the courage to come back into my life pretending for everything to be alright? Well, newsflash: everything is not alright. Everything is wrong. Everything is so messed up no one, not even in a thousand years, could fix it." Emma told him bitterly. "Congratulations, Loki. You got your wish; you've lost everything you once held dear and you have no one to thank but yourself."

As if condemning him, Emma took a step back from him and walked past him but Loki wouldn't take any of that. Before she was out of his reach, he grabbed her arm and pulled her back close to him, pressing his lips against hers.  
Emma continued to fight him throughout the kiss as he held her by her forearms.  
He felt her tears rolling down onto their mouths and dampening the kiss but that wasn't what made him stop.

"Loki." Thor's grave voice came from the door.

Both Loki and Emma turned to him and after a moment, Loki released Emma who shot him a deadly glare before walking to where Thor stood.

"Are you ready?" Emma asked Thor, as if ignoring Loki.

"Yes. Are you?" She nodded and then saw Thor shooting Loki a murderous glance and even tried to approach to his brother. "Thor… don't… it's not worth it."

The god of thunder looked down at Emma and saw her shake her head ever-so-slightly and then he gave her a single, stern nod.

"Well, apparently, I'm not driving today…" They heard Tony complain as he and the rest of the team (already in their respective suits) walked into the basement. "Do you remember how to drive, Em?"

"Why, of course, Stark… it's like riding a bike." Emma replied, extending her hand to him to give her the keys.

"If you say so… well, at least I'm not gonna be in there… only Thor and Mr. Immortal." Tony joked, referring to Loki.

"We should get going." Steve interrupted them.

Winking at Tony, Emma snatched the keys from his hand and walked to one of the black SUV's.

"Emma." She heard someone calling and when she turned around she saw Steve standing next to one of his bikes. "Take care."

"You too."

He nodded in response and while Tony prepared to fly out of the basement, Clint and Natasha headed to the farthest side of the basement, where the hangar was located and Steve and Bruce got on a bike each, Emma hopped onto the driver's seat of the SUV while Thor took the front seat next to her and Loki sat alone in the back, sulking, as usual.

"Ok, Avengers… and Loki…" Tony started, marking the difference and making all three Emma, Thor and Loki roll their eyes. "Take care and we'll meet right in the middle of the battle ground, ok?"

"Copy that. Let's go." Captain America responded through his communicator.

With that, all of them started the engines of their vehicles and one after the other (the quinjet being the last one), exited the basement, soon leaving S.H.I.E.L.D. Tower behind.

* * *

The ride to Central Park was awkward and uncomfortable, to say the least.

For starters, Thor hate riding Midgardian vehicles so he continuously sighed annoyed, annoyed Emma even more.  
And then Loki; Loki wouldn't stop, not even for a second, staring at Emma. Whether it was directly at her face or through the rearview mirror but he just wouldn't stop.

"I think the three of us should have a talk." Emma suddenly said.

"I think you are right." Thor agreed.

"I do not see the point of doing so." Loki, of course, disagreed.

"Well, if we are voting, I'd say you lose, Loki." Emma snapped at him, giving him quite a sarcastic glance. "Thor, did you know about Tyr's relation with Odin?"

"You mean our father?" Thor replied, raising an eyebrow and giving her a cheeky smile to which she responded with the same type of smile. "I did…" He saw Emma widening her eyes in surprise. "But I did not know it until the day before the attack. Father told me when I brought you back from the meadows because I was getting suspicious about Tyr…"

"Did you know?" Emma asked Loki, looking at him through the rearview mirror.

"No." He answered plainly.

"And you didn't know about us being siblings?" She asked Thor who shook his head. "I thought Óðr was my father… although, coming to think about it, Óðr and Odin sound eerily similar…" Thor nodded. "I'm sorry, Thor."

"Sorry? About what?"

"Well… the fact that Odin is my father means that… he… kind of… sort of…" Emma felt awful by just thinking about it; not to say to speak it.

"What Emma means to say is that Odin was unfaithful to Frigga." Loki spoke in her stead which gained him an outraged look from Emma. "What? It is nothing but the truth."

"Well, yes… but… I was trying to get there as… subtly as possible."

"There is no time for quibbling." Loki added.

"Loki, if you're not going to be helpful, I suggest you shut your mouth." Emma chastised him angrily.

"Loki is speaking the truth, you know?" Thor suddenly told her, gaining her attention. "My father was unfaithful to my mother… but knowing him it must have been out of love."

"That makes me feel so small…" Emma mumbled, her eyes fixed on the road before her.

"How so?" Thor questioned.

"Well… I am the result of that affair… I… I shouldn't have even been at the palace… I was an imposition to Frigga…"

"Emma, if my mother knows of this, I do not know but I do know this: she loves you as if you were her daughter… the same way she has loved Loki." Both Emma and Thor looked back to find Loki's jaw completely tense at Thor's comment. "I care not about how or why it happened; I am simply glad to have you as my sister for I always saw you as such."

Smiling at her brother, Emma reached out for Thor's hand and squeezed it lovingly.

"Me too."

"Such a touching moment…" Loki interrupted annoyed. "But I do not believe we have time for that now…"

They noticed him looking forward, beyond the windshield and followed his gaze.

There, before them, a fraction of Surtur's army rose above the trees in the park and at the bottom of the large fire column, Tyr, Hela and Thanos standing, waiting for them, challengingly.

"Steve, Tony, Clint, can you hear me?" Emma asked through her ear piece.

"Yes." All three Avengers replied.

"We are approaching the target. Ping, Pang and Pong are on sight." Emma joked, just as Tony would have.

"That sounded so like me, young Padawan." Tony apprised while they heard Clint chuckling.

"It was in your honor, Master." Emma replied, smiling and making Thor scoff amused but they lost their smiles as a large fire bolt hit the side of the SUV, making Emma stir the wheel violently and then hitting the brake abruptly.

"Emma! Emma, what happened?" Steve asked concerned as he heard the screeching of the tires on the pavement, Emma's shriek and both Thor and Loki groaning. "Emma, answer me!"

"I'm fine… we're fine… ow…" Emma replied, lifting her hand to touch the newly acquired cut on her right brow, thanks to the impact against the wheel. "Thor? Loki? Are you ok?"

"Yes." Thor said.

"Wonderful." Loki answered sardonically.

"Great… well, now they know we're here so we might as well get out of the car and face them already." Emma told them.

Neither of the deities in the car uttered a word and just followed Emma as she opened the car door and exited the vehicle.

Without telling them, Emma created an invisible force field around the three of them as they walked forward, approaching their enemies.

"Whatever happens," Thor started. "Stay together."

Emma glanced past Thor to his other side and saw Loki looking at her. She said nothing but couldn't help nodding at him reassuringly.

"Well, well, well… what have we here?" Hela spoke first as they saw Odin's family getting closer.

"I must give you some credit, children of Odin, I did not expect you to come and face us after your very cowardly escape from Asgard." Tyr told them with a very smug smile on his face. "Oh, but where are my manners? You remember Thanos, do you not? Loki, do you?"

"You are very brave to come back after your very dishonorable defeat, Thanos; or very foolish." Loki told the Eternal.

"I have unfinished business with you and the Avengers, Laufeyson…" The Mad Titan replied daringly. "And I do not pretend to leave them unfinished this time."

"Tyr, stop this madness. I am asking you for the last time; stop this senseless revenge of yours and come home with us; to our father, to our family, to our people." Thor tried to rationalize with his brother but it was all futile.

"You are so pathetic, Thor… so sentimental and so… human…" Tyr snarled. "You have fallen so low you seem to have forgotten where we, the gods belong. This love of yours for the human kind and their menial realm will be your downfall."

"No, Tyr. It will be yours." Menacingly, Thor raised his arm and summoned Mjolnir. The weapon reached its master's hand in mere seconds and Thor wielded it grandly.

"So this is how you wish for your lives to end, huh? Very well; I am here to oblige." Tyr said, mockingly.

He then mimicked Thor, raising his arm but this time he summoned a large ball of fire. It looked to Emma like cooling lava and it couldn't be good.  
Moments later, the god of war shot the ball at them but to their surprise it hit the force field that surrounded Thor, Loki and Emma, thanks to the latter.

From their ducked position, Loki and Thor looked up at Emma who stood steadily, maintaining the force field around them.

"You didn't see that coming, did you?" Emma asked, but not exactly to Tyr and company but to Thor and Loki.

"Very clever, little Vanir…" Tyr told her with fake complaisance "Hela, you can have her; after all, she killed your brother, Fenrir."

"With pleasure." The mistress of death smirked at the proposition, marking the cadaveric side of her face even more.

"Ok, boys, you're on your own." Emma told the other two as she walked away from them. "Tony, where are you?"

"I'm right above you, kid. Ready to take on the very, very bad guys." Iron Man replied.

"Good because we're gonna need you guys here and soon." Emma said, ready to face Hela. "Tell me something, Hela;" The ruler of the Underworld just stood there before her. "Is this what you truly want?" Hela tilted her head to the side, confused. "Why did you join Tyr on this… absurd vendetta? What did he offer you?"

"The chance to kill you, Eira, in the same way you killed my brother." Hela replied, her voice cold as ice.

"You and I know Fenrir wasn't good. You know how many times he tried to conquer Vanaheim and Asgard; you know how many lives he took in the process… and even when you rule the Underworld and call yourself the Mistress of Death, I don't believe you are a bad person."

"Are you trying to appeal to my… good side, princess?"

"Yes. And you know why? Because unlike Thanos or Tyr, you do have a good side. Hela, you have a good heart and, even when we don't know each other very well, I am sure that, in your heart, you are aware of how wrong all of this is." Emma spoke softly, as if trying not to upset the goddess.

Emma's words seemed to be getting across to Hela. She stared at Emma not with hatred or anger but with some sort of understanding and yet, the doubt Tyr had planted in her mind was deep and unyielding.

"I do not have the need to listen to your foolish words, Vanir…" Hela said and Emma managed to hear the hesitation in her voice.

"I know you've been alone. I know you feel rejected and cast aside but you don't have to feel that way; not anymore…"

"Silence!" Hela shouted, a cloud of smoke swirling around her right hand to then show a long, sword with a black blade. "Is this how you made Loki fall for you? With your words?"

"Hela, please… don't make me fight you." Emma pleaded.

"It is not a matter of choice, Eira. This has to be done."

Without saying anything else, Hela raised her sword and charged at Emma who, in return, shot an energy projection at her opponent, blocking the attack.

* * *

"Hey, loony, remember us?" Tony said from above them, referring to Thanos who looked up and grinned amused.

"The man of iron." The Titan acknowledged, watching as Iron Man landed right in front of him while Steve and Bruce parked a few feet away from them. "And where are your precious spies? Have you lost them?"

"Not really." Captain America replied, looking up at the quinjet which hovered above their heads. "Tyr, no matter who you are or who you think you are, you and your threats are not welcome here on Earth and we're gonna make sure you get the message one way or another."

"What? No peace offerings? No begging for mercy?" Tyr scoffed mockingly.

"You will not find weakness in Midgard, Tyr." Thor said.

"Enough words." Loki intervened. "Thanos and I have an unfinished battle to be fought."

"I like your courage, Loki and even when you destroyed the Gauntlet you must know I have no need of it to destroy you." The Titan told him.

"Loki is right… enough words… let us fight!" Tyr exclaimed, unsheathing his sword.

Steve tightened his grasp on his shield as he stood beside Thor while Tony approached Loki.

"Do you need a hand?" He asked Loki who wouldn't cut eye contact with Thanos.

"No, though I appreciate the offer, Mr. Stark." He finally looked at him with the slightest smile. "You, Banner, Barton and Romanoff take care of the corpses and the fire demons. Your army should not take too long to be here."

"Right." Tony nodded once, starting to fly away, but being stopped by Loki's voice.

"Stark!"

"Yes?"

"Keep an eye on Emma."

"Will do." And with that, Tony flew away. "C'mon, Banner, suit up."

"Sure." Bruce replied and in the next second, he was no longer the mild Dr. Banner but the fierce Hulk.

"Rogers, go and help Emma; Tyr and I have personal issues to discuss." Thor told Steve.

With a nod, Steve spun on his heels and rushed to Emma.

"Emma!" He called, as he watched her fight against Hela.

"Steve! Go with Tony and the others!" She shouted, elbowing Hela in the face. "We need to keep the threat against the city at bay! Go!"

After a moment of hesitation, Steve did as Emma told him.

Tyr smiled wickedly as different fights unfolded around then and then looked at Thor, saying: "So it begins…"

* * *

**Sooooooooooooooooooooooooo... what do you guys think?**  
**I know I said I'd add some Emma/Loki romantic interaction but... I just want to make them and you, guys sufffer a little bit longer... not much though... would hate to find a mob of angry fans blocking the front door of my house... *hides behind Captain America's shield***

**Anywhoooooooooooo... please, keep reviewing, remember how happy they make us, writers, feel :D**

**Lots of love and I'll be seeing you soon! (sooner than this one, I promise.)**

**ASSEMBLE! (and go and buy your DVD/BluRay copy!)**

**Angie.**  
**xoxoxo**


	16. 15 I'll Take Grapey!

**Surprise! It didn't take me that long to update this time, did it? I'm so, so proud, LOL.**

**So, guys… are you enjoying your Avengers DVD/Bluray? I sincerely hope you are ;)**

**Now… onto the thanking part (which I love because I don't have enough words to express my gratitude): AccioVoldemortsNose, Avlon Moon, HoratiosGirl101, xxlokixxGJ, viktorskrumpet, xxxRena and Writing Rebel (it's been a while, my friend! Thank you for catching up and returning; you've been missed). Thank you all for your lovely reviews and ongoing support. Also, as always, a huge thanks to all of those who continue to follow, favorite and alert both of my stories as well as reviewing 'Whispers in the Air'.**

**Anyways, today's songs are: Beyond Good And Evil, and House of Cards, both by Audiomachine.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN – I'LL TAKE GRAPEY!**

Tony went flying across the park to crash on a clear in the middle of the man-made forest.

"Stark!" He could hear Steve calling for him through his ear piece. "Stark, are you ok?"

"Argh…" Iron man complained, struggling to get on his feet as the lights inside his helmet flickered slightly. "Those fire demons are just as annoying as you in the morning, Cap." He retorted, hearing Steve scoff at his comment. "JARVIS, can you see any weak points in their formation?"

"None, sir."

"Rogers, are you sure you can defeat these things with water?"

"It weakens them, yes… but they are just too many to be extinguished by mere water…" Steve replied, fighting one of the corpse-like soldiers off. "These thing as slightly easier to kill, though…"

"Sure, sure, you always get the easy part." Tony muttered. "Legolas, where are you?"

"Rounding the column of fire… but I can't see any… holes in it… if we continue to fire at it the only thing we'll achieve is to make it bigger… it's as if it absorbed fire, or its energy… or whatever…" Hawkeye babbled slightly from the jet.

"Very scientific…" Tony rolled his eyes.

"The best thing we can do for now is to keep them under control; at least until Emma, Thor and Loki have defeated or at least weakened Hela, Tyr and Thanos…" Black Widow suggested as she co-piloted the quinjet.

"Banner and Rogers seem to have the living-dead under control."

"Yeah, right." Steve snorted, after receiving his shield, sending it flying towards a group of Hela's soldiers, severing their heads off. "Stark, do you have a visual of Emma, Thor and Loki?"

"Let me get up there." And with that, the man of iron took flight yet again and flew over the perimeter, scanning the area trying to find them in the middle of the chaos. "Rogers, I have a visual of Thor and Loki but I can't see Emma. Barton, do you see her?"

"No, not from where we're hovering… Nat?"

"I'm checking the radar but nothing."

"Where the hell are you, Emma?" Steve asked over through the era piece. "Emma? Emma, do you hear me?"

"I-hear-you…" Her voice came through faltering because of the interference.

"Where are you?" Steve asked again but neither of them understood what she was saying. "Damn it! Stark, come and take my place. I'm going to look for her."

"Copy that." Tony replied, rushing over to the battle field where Steve had been only seconds before.

* * *

Meanwhile, Thor fell to the ground forcefully as Tyr managed to punch him in the face.

"Where is the great Thor Odinson? Where is that king-to-be? Huh? Where?" Tyr asked, kicking Thor in the abdomen, stopping him from standing up. "You are not so great and so strong now, are you? You have grown weak… like these humans you seem to be so fond of."

"The humans are not weak, Tyr…they hold a great strength… in their hearts… a strength and endurance you do not know…" Thor challenged him, spitting the blood that stained his mouth.

"Do not talk to me about strength and endurance, son of Odin!" Tyr exclaimed, kicking the god of thunder in the face. "I have had the strength to endure your father's rejection! To be the cast away of this family! Not even Loki, who is not of Odin's blood, was treated the way I was!"

"Our father sent you away for your own good! He hid your true identity for your safety!"

"So says the favorite son…" Tyr raised his sword, ready to strike Thor but the latter summoned Mjolnir and the hammer reached his hand just in time to block the hit.

"When will you have enough, Tyr?" Thor questioned, standing up.

"When I look down at your, Loki's and Emma's corpses while Midgard burns to ashes!"

* * *

"Where are the Infinity Gems, Loki?" Thanos inquired, without breaking eye contact with his opponent. But Loki wouldn't reply. He only gave the Titan half a smile. "You destroyed the Gauntlet; you know where they are."

"What makes you think I know that?"

"Because you are here." Loki narrowed his eyes at this. "Do you think me a fool, Jöttun? I know an explosion such as the Gauntlet's could and must have killed you."

"And yet here I stand." Loki challenged.

"And yet here you stand…" Thanos echoed viciously. "It was the Soul Gem, was it not? It was it which brought you back to life…" As before, Loki remained silent. "You still have it, along with the other five, do you not?" As Loki clenched his jaw, the Eternal guffawed. "I must admit it, Loki; you are far cleverer that I had given you credit and I applaud that, my friend."

"I am not your friend, Thanos. You once took advantage of my fears to use me to destroy what I love most…" Loki turned to his left, to where Emma continued to battle Hela. "But not again. Today you die, Titan."

Fully exposing his large and grotesque teeth with a grin, Thanos immediately charged against Loki who dodged the blow by ducking and then taking this vantage point to kick Thanos in the back, sending him crashing against the ground.  
The Mad Titan rose to his feet in a fit of rage and, placing his hands before him, casted a large ball of red energy, throwing it at Loki. The god of mischief disappeared before Thanos' eyes, showing him that it was nothing but one of his mirages.

"Is that all you have got?" Loki taunted from behind Thanos.

"Not quite." He responded, not turning to face him. He then made a swift movement with his hands and the same ball of energy rounded its trajectory.

Loki sensed it but it was a little too late as the attack managed to graze his right arm just before crashing against one of the nearby trees.  
Looking down at the blood on his arm, Loki hissed in pain and then looked back up to Thanos.

"And I am only warming up, Jöttun." The foster son of Odin snarled as he started throwing bladed disks at the Titan who skillfully dodged them. "Is that all you have got?" Thanos repeated the same taunt Loki had spoken to him before.

In that moment, Thanos made the ground beneath their feet quake, causing a large piece of earth to fly up from the floor and hit Loki head on, making him stumble backwards but just as he recovered and was able to see before him, he realized that Thanos was not longer there and before he could turn, the Eternal had him locked with his arms around his neck, performing a mortal lock.

"I am going to enjoy this, Jöttun…" Thanos hissed venomously into Loki's ear as the latter fought to get some air into his lungs. He felt the Eternal's chest pressed up against his back rumbling with laughter; malicious laughter but no matter how hard he fought, he noticed how his vision started to become blurry and his body began losing strength. "Stop fighting it, Loki. The more you do so, the less time you'll have left…" The Titan noticed Loki trying to have a glance at Emma and he laughed even harder. "Just so you see I am not so evil… I will allow you to look upon your beloved before you die."

Just as Loki thought he was about to lose all consciousness, a large ball of energy hit Thanos, making him release him.

Falling to his knees, and gasping frantically for air, Loki looked up and saw Iron Man's mechanical feet approaching him.

"I think I might need that hand after all." Loki managed to tell him. Tony chuckled and extended his hand for the god to take it and support himself to get on his feet. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Now, what do you say if we get rid of this douchebag once and for all?" Tony proposed and with a small smile, Loki nodded.

"I think you could use this." Loki suddenly said, making a small purple gem appear in his hand.

"What…? Whoa… wait… is this one of the shiny rocks that was on the Gauntlet?" Tony asked baffled and Loki nodded. "No, no, no… I can't take it."

"You have to. I do not wish to have them in my power any longer and, as much as it pains me to admit it, you are one of the people I trust the most. You will know its limits and uses. If you wish to save Midgard, you must take it."

Tony gave Loki a look which conveyed nothing but hesitation however he nodded once and took the gem in his hand. In the moment he touched it, the gem started glowing.

"Whoa… ok… purple thingy glowing… what do I do now?"

"Use it."

"Well, duh, Mr. Obvious!"

"You figure it out. I will stall Thanos as long as I can." Loki told him and turned to continue fighting the Titan.

"I'll trade you!" Tony shouted at him as the god of mischief walked away "I'll take Grapey, you take the gem!" But Loki ignored him and he groaned. "Easier said than done… ok… I can create clean energy; I can fly; I can… well, I can do practically anything so… that means I can make this thing work… but how?!"

* * *

"Hela, I'm begging you…" Emma insisted panting after throwing an energy projection at her to be propelled backwards. "Stop this… this is crazy!"

"Crazy? How dare you say that having murdered my brother?" Hela exclaimed as a ball of black energy surrounded her free hand. "You killed him! And you will pay for it!"

"He killed thousands of innocent people! He tried to kill, not only me but the people I love most! What did you expect me to do? Even in your rage you know I'm right! Tyr has poisoned you!"

"Silence!" Hela yelled, shooting a large blast of black energy at Emma but, surprisingly, it didn't hit her.

As Emma looked forward she saw Steve standing in front of her deviating Hela's attack with his shield.

"Steve!" Emma called and Hela cut the attack. "Steve, go away."

"I'm not leaving you alone, Emma." He told her, without moving.

"I can't let you get hurt." She said, standing beside him.

"I'm not getting hurt."

"So you say." Hela intervened, marching forward and without giving him any chance to fight back, grabbed Steve by the neck with a single hand and lifted him from the ground.

"No, Steve!" Emma exclaimed.

"I am confused, Emma… was not Loki the man you loved?" Hela asked and Emma widened her eyes at this. "Ah… I see doubt… a doubt I did not sense when you were in Asgard… perhaps your return to Midgard and to this…" She turned to Steve and glared at him dismissively. "Man has caused a change of heart…"

"Hela, please, let him go. He has nothing to do with this…" Emma implored.

"Ah, but he does… you see… if I kill him," She tightened her grasp around Steve's throat, limiting his air supply even more. "You will suffer the way I suffered when you killed Fenrir."

"Hela… please… don't do this… you are not like this… you are not evil; you are not like Tyr and you are not like Fenrir! You are good and kind and just; I know it. I've heard it from everyone who's ever talked about you…" Hela lowered her eyes to the ground as Emma said this.

Emma then realized she had hit the right nerve. What Hela craved wasn't revenge over her brother's death but acceptance. She was, as Loki had been for a long time, alone.

"Emma… just… run… go…" Steve mumbled, his lips starting to turn blue from the lack of oxygen.

"No! I'm not leaving you! I'm not letting you die!"

The mistress of death then did something rather odd.  
She folded her arm, bringing Steve closer to her, making his face stand merely inches away from her own cadaveric one.

"Human…" She started, getting whatever attention she could get from Steve at this point. "Would you die for her? Would you die for Emma?"

Steve looked sideways, towards Emma and gave her a small smile. "Always."

"Why? Do you love her?" The goddess of the Underworld inquired.

"Yes." He admitted and Emma felt some tears falling down her face. "And I always will because she is my friend and the best woman I've ever met."

"Friend… you are friends… you would die for her because you are… her friend?" Hela repeated as if trying to convince herself and Steve managed to nod once. "No one has ever cared about me enough to be willing to die for me…" Her words were filled with sadness and it was then when she released Steve, dropping him to the ground. "I have no friends to care about me."

"Steve… Steve, are you ok?" Emma asked, rushing to him, kneeling by his side. Steve nodded as he coughed and gasped for the air he needed. "Hela, you don't have to be alone. You don't. I know we don't know each other too well and I know I hurt you by killing Fenrir but… please, forgive me… I…"

"Say no more, Daughter of Freyja." Hela suddenly said, giving a faint smile. "There is no need for you to speak anymore."

Emma then realized that a single tear was rolling down Hela's human cheek.

"Hela…"

"This is what Tyr craves, you know?" The mistress of death told Emma almost in a whisper. "This inner love and strength you humans hold. That is one of the things he resents the most about you, Thor and Loki… that you have learn to feel like them… I envy you for that, Eira…" Steve and Emma then saw Hela giving her back at them and start walking away.

"Hela! Wait! Where are you going?" Emma called.

"Where I belong." Hela noticed Emma's brow furrowing and gave her a small smile. "Forgive me. This is not what I intended to happen. I believe I only wanted to be seen by someone. Thank you."

And then, in a swirl of black smoke, Hela was gone along with her army.

"Erm… Emma? Rogers? What did just happen?" They heard Clint asking them.

He had just been targeting some corpses from the quinjet along with Natasha while the Hulk fought them off and then there was nothing to fight against.

"I think Hela left." Steve said.

"Left? Left where?" Natasha inquired.

"Home." Emma answered calmly and then turned to the others. "Where is Tony? Tony?" She called through the ear piece.

"I'm a little busy right now, Em…" Tony replied.

"Why? What are you doing?"

"You boyfriend gave me one of the Gauntlet gems and wants me to make it work."

"What?" Emma widened her eyes as she turned to Steve who gave her the same confused expression she was sporting.

Nodding at Emma, Steve and her ran to where Tony was and as they got there, they realized that Loki was facing Thanos on his own.

"Steve, go with Tony and help him out. I'll stay and help Loki. Go on!" Emma exclaimed and the captain did as he was told.

Emma noticed that Loki was in deep trouble as Thanos punched him in the face and sent him flying until he crashed onto the ground. The Titan then caught up with the mangled god of mischief and was ready to shot the red energy ball he had formed in his hand but one of Emma's energy projections hit him first, knocking him to his side.

"Hey, you!" Emma called, gaining an enraged glare from Thanos and a shocked look from Loki. "Yeah, you… I have some things to settle with you."

Thanos then burst out in laughter, mockingly. "Wait your turn, princess."

Before the Eternal could resume his attack on Loki, Emma shot another projection at him, making him turn to her yet again.

"No. Now." She commanded.

The once called Overlord turned to his right and stalked over to her, until he was standing a few feet in front of her.

"Very well, princess. We shall do it your way, then."

"Sounds good to me." Emma replied, giving him a cocky smile. "I must warn you; my powers have improved since the last time we met."

"The greater the pride, the harder the fall." Thanos told her.

Grinning a toothless smile, Emma immediately formed another energy projection in her right hand and immediately threw it at him.  
Foreseeing her attack, Thanos dodged the blow but what he did not expect was for her to make another one so fast only that this time, the projection was so large that the light came out of it became too bright, to the point of blinding the Titan for a moment; that moment was enough to give Emma the chance to jump upwards to the sky, fall behind him and hit him in the back at blank point with another projection, burning him quite gravely.

Stumbling backwards and away from her, Thanos stared at her with a mixture of entertainment and perhaps a bit of fear.

"I must admit, I was not expecting this from you, girl." He told her.

"Good."

"Thanos!" Loki called behind him, making him turn.

"It is lovely to see you fighting side by side once again." Thanos mocked.

"But I am not by her side…" Loki said and inconspicuously winked at Emma who nodded in return. "Not yet, anyway."

The Titan seemed confused but decided to attack nevertheless so he pulled a dagger out of his belt and threw it at Loki but the dagger went straight through his figure and the god of mischief smiled.

"Boo." He simply mocked and then he disappeared. It had been one of his ethereal clones.

Before Thanos could realize of it, Loki was standing beside Emma and she was shooting one of the energy projections at the Eternal, injuring him enough to slow him down.

"Guys, whatever it is that you're doing with that gem, we need you here now!" Emma shouted at Tony and Steve.

"We're coming, we're coming! Jesus! I'd like to see you try with this thing!" Tony exclaimed.

"Just do something with it!" Emma retorted.

"Something, something… ok… so, which one is this? The Mind Gem was the blue one; that much we know…" Tony mumbled.

"Loki, which one is the purple one?" Steve asked.

"Space."

"Space… whoa… I have an idea…" Tony suddenly said.

"Is it dangerous?" Steve questioned him.

"You have no idea." Iron Man saw the Captain shake his head but said nothing about that. "Ok, when I tell you, put the gem in my arc reactor."

"What? No! It could kill you!"

"I know you'd miss me terribly, darling, but it's a chance we have to take." Tony joked and Steve nodded. "Ready? On my mark… one… two… now!"

Then, Steve pushed the Space Gem into Tony's arc reactor and the light emanating from it, which was originally a light blue turned light purple and surrounded Tony.

It was in that moment that the man of iron realized of the power the gem contained.  
He was suddenly standing next to Captain America and the next second he was at the quinjet behind Hawkeye and Black Widow. Suddenly he thought about Emma and he was right next to her in a nanosecond.

"So, the Space Gem, huh?" He said to himself and then turned to Thanos. "This is going to be fun!"

Extending his arm forward, as if firing his repulsor ray, a purple light beam instead of the normal white one shot out directly at Thanos and at will, Tony moved him far from the others and then back, as if toying with him.

"Ok, Tony, we can see you're enjoying this but you have to stop. You're making me dizzy!" Emma reprimanded.

"Whoops… sorry… ok, so, what do you want me to do?"

"If we kill him he's just gonna come back, right?" Emma asked.

"Not if we… divide him…" Loki proposed and Steve raised his brows in understanding.

"I think you have a point, Loki." Steve said and without thinking about it, took his shield and threw it at the Titan, straight at his neck, severing his neck from his body with a single blow.

"Eww…" Emma couldn't help to say.

"Take his head somewhere far, somewhere no one knows." Loki instructed Tony.

"Like… where?" Steve asked.

"I think I have an idea…" Tony replied and then, he was gone.

"And we take the body back to S.H.I.E.L.D." Loki told them.

"I will tell Fury we need to put it in one of the cryogenic chambers." Emma proposed but before she could say anything, she felt Steve pushing her sideways and heard him shouting.

"Emma, look out!" He exclaimed.

He had moved her out of the way but the foreign attack managed to hit him, wounding him in the chest and leaving him lying unconscious on the ground.

"Steve!" Emma shouted in despair, running to him. "I'm going to heal you, don't worry." Her voice quivered at the sight of her friend injured.

"Emma!" She heard Thor's voice from afar and as she looked up she saw Thor on the ground, unable to move. "Loki, protect her!" The god of thunder called for his brother.

But right in the moment when Loki started to run towards Emma, Tyr blocked his path, gave him a wicked smile and backhanded him across the face, throwing him yards away from them.

Emma looked at him and created a force field around herself and Steve; feeling confident and safe inside of it, she proceeded to use her healing powers on Steve but what she wasn't counting on was that, Tyr would break her deflector shield and penetrate it, standing next to her, watching her intently and with all the evil he could convey.

"How did you…?" Emma started to ask but she was cut off by Tyr's large hand around her throat, lifting her from the ground.

"So you can also heal minds, princess? You healed Loki's… and now you healed one of my strongest allies'! What did you tell Hela? What did you say to her?" Tyr shouted at her.

"The… truth…" Emma managed to speak as she reached out and grasped Tyr's arm with both hands as her feet continued to be suspended from the ground.

"Truth? There is no truth to save you, or your friends, or this pathetic little planet!" Tyr laughed to then stop abruptly at the sight of the beheaded Thanos. "You killed Thanos… how? When?"

"When you… weren't looking…" She spat at him and felt him tighten his grasp around her neck.

"I wanted to kill Thor first… but I guess you will have to do…"

Everything moved too quickly for anyone to be able to react on time.  
Tyr lifted his sword and nailed in Emma's chest.  
She shouted in pain and widened her eyes as she felt the blade piercing her flesh and the blood starting to ooze out of the wound. She honestly thought she was going to die but then, before Tyr could push the sword any further, Hulk jumped in out of nowhere, tackling the god of war and timely saving Emma from a gruesome death.

Hulk tried to smash Tyr to pieces but the deity vanished before his eyes and suddenly appeared a few feet away from where Thor was scrambling to stand up.

"This is not over." And with that, the illegitimate son of Odin disappeared and the column of fire demons along with him.

"Guys? Guys, what did just happen?" They heard Clint and Natasha ask over the communicators.

"So, that's done!" Tony said suddenly appearing in front of them with a smile, but that smile faded as he saw the scene before his eyes. "Emma! What happened? What happened to Rogers?"

"It was Tyr." Thor said limping over to them, holding his left arm with the right one as Loki rushed back to them, both covered with scrapes and bruises.

"Emma…" Loki said softly, kneeling next to her.

"Barton, get down here! We need to take Rogers and Emma back to the tower! They've been critically injured." Tony said, examining Steve's wounds. "Where did Tyr go?"

"Probably back to Asgard. He lost Hela's support and her army; he must be regrouping." Thor replied, wincing in pain.

"This is bad… this is very bad…" Tony repeated shaking his head.

* * *

**Sweet Lord Odin! What's going to happen to our heroes? I wonder… well, no, I don't wonder… I know… YOU wonder and suffer while I tell you… MWAHAHAHA!**

**Hehe, anywho, thanks yet again and stay tunned. Again, I'm going to update soon so… don't go anywhere!**

**Love you all!**

**ASSEMBLE!**

**Angie.**  
**xoxoxo**


	17. 16 The Prince Of Darkness

**Good day, my beloved readers!**

**Guess what? I'm updating today! Woohoo! Yay me! Again… LOL**

**I want to thank the most wonderful and loyal group of fans ever!**

**transformers001: please, don't put your head through the desk, I'd like to see you around here again!**

**AnnDroyd: thank you so much for your words, honestly, they make my day and I'm so very glad you find the songs appropriate; they are so freakin' hard to choose!**

**viktorskrumpet: *lmao* the last thing I wish is to make your husband think you're crazy… but hey, you married him so he has to stick with you no matter what, right? LOL say hi to him!**

**HoratiosGirl101: you are so in character, guuuuurl! *high five***

**xxxRena: my dear, your wish is my command (read this chapter, hehe).**

**AccioVoldemortsNose: poor babies indeed! I'm such a cruel writer, I know…**

**Zozeebobs: welcome back! So glad to have you back among the living! I'm very happy you enjoyed the actiony bits… I always feel I suck at writing them . I haven't bought my DVD yet! Was going to this weekend but I bought a ring instead… buaaaa…**

**Oomara13: buttface! Hilarious! Aww, sorry to read that, when will you be able to watch it?**

**xxlokixxGJ: *blushes* oh, please, no I'm not! Thank you so much!**

**Wow, I hadn't done personal thanks in a while… feels good!  
Thank you all, you are an amazing group of people! MWAH!**

**So… this chapter… I think it is what you guys have been waiting for… I hope not to disappoint you… I'm a little… subtle when it comes to this so, I hope it's not too little; I wanted to keep it simple and elegant so I sincerely hope you enjoy it.**

**Today's songs are: A Fond Farewell by West One Music (this is Emma's leitmotif), A Hero Will Come by Soundcritters (this is Isabel & Steve's leitmotif as a couple), Affliction by Immediate Music and For The Fallen by Joe Bourne (this last two are Emma & Loki's leitmotifs as a couple).**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN – THE PRINCE OF DARKNESS**

Emma shot her eyes open only to be welcomed by the blinding white light of the infirmary lamps hovering above her. Suddenly she realized she was in pain. But for what she remembered, she had to admit the pain wasn't that bad; but then, she was forced to sit up with a jolt after hearing screams. They were heart breaking and spine chilling screams and she knew whose they were.

"Steve…" She gasped only to come face to face with Natasha and Thor.

"It's ok, Emma." Natasha told her but it was clear in her features that everything was not ok.

"How is he?" Emma demanded to know and saw the Russian agent and the Asgardian god exchanging glances. "Tell me."

"Emma, perhaps you should rest a little more before…" Thor started but was cut off by an already irritated Emma.

"Tell me." Her voice was cold and dry; almost alien to her. "I know he's not dead… I just heard him screaming…"

"He's in surgery." Natasha said after sighing in defeat.

"Why is he screaming? He's supposed to be anesthetized!"

"Yes but both Bruce and Stark decided to keep him awake. His wounds were too grave and they feared…"

"They feared he might have not woken up from the anesthesia…" Emma finished for her, bringing her hands to her head but stopping halfway and flinching in pain.

"Careful, Emma. You have not fully recovered yet." Thor told her.

Frowning at his words, Emma looked down and saw her entire chest wrapped in thick bandages. Slowly, she brought her hand up to where Tyr's sword had pierced her and rested her palm there.

"It had significantly shrunk by the time we got here." Natasha explained, referring to the wound.

"Loki and Stark deduced it was because of your powers." Thor added.

"Then I should be able to help Steve." Emma stated, throwing the blanket off her legs and swinging them out of the bed.

"Emma, you should not stand yet." Thor scolded, rushing to her side.

"Thor, I'm going to see Steve and I can do it with or without your help, though I would very much prefer it to be the first one…"

Thor couldn't hold back the smile that had crept onto his lips and nodded, taking her hand and pulling her up to her feet. Then, surrounding her waist with his arm, he helped her keep steady.

But before they could make it to the door, Tony waltzed into the room, drying his hands with a towel.

"Hey! How are you feeling?" He asked Emma, approaching her.

"Better… how's Steve?"

"Also better and it was all thanks to the Prince of Darkness himself!" Tony exclaimed.

"What?" Both Emma and Thor questioned in unison.

"Yes! Banner and I were trying to stitch Rogers up; he was in a lot of pain but we didn't dare to put him under so we started by cleaning up his wounds and all but there was this massive one which almost reached his liver so…"

"Tony, what did you mean when you said Steve is better thanks to Loki?" Emma cut him off.

"Ah, yes, that part… well, we were in deep trouble and so he came and did something similar to what you do… the healing, I mean… only that I suppose he doesn't have the same power but it came in very handy. He was able to stop all the bleeding and to close the wounds. It shouldn't take the Cap more than a couple of days to fully recover." Tony elaborated however he couldn't continue as Loki suddenly stepped in and to be honest with herself, Emma realized he looked exhausted and absolutely frazzled. "Oh, and here he is!"

"Did you really save Rogers' life, Loki?" Thor asked his brother and he nodded, staring intensely at Emma. "Why?"

"Because that was what I had to do." And saying no more, he spun on his heels and walked away.

"Erm… well… yes… that's the short explanation, anyways… I'm going to help Banner, Barton and Dr. Caine to set up the cryogenic chamber for Thanos' body… call me if you need anything." Tony told them, turning to Natasha. "Agent Romanoff, you coming?"

For a moment, Natasha doubted, not wanting to leave Emma unattended but then realized that perhaps she needed a moment alone with her newly found brother.

"Yes. Excuse me." She told Emma and Thor and marched out of the infirmary along with Tony.

Without saying anything, Thor took Emma's hand and led her two doors down the hallway, where Steve was now resting.  
They entered silently and while Emma sat on the chair that was set beside the bed, Thor remained standing behind her, holding her hand over her shoulder.

Emma analyzed Steve for a moment.  
His blue eyes we closed but his brow was furrowed, as if his dreams were tormenting him somehow while his dark blonde hair was tussled and yet he maintained that soldier appearance about it.  
His chest rose and fell evenly as he breathed and the slightly bloody bandages around his torso tightened at the movement of his muscles.

Reaching out for his hand, Emma softly rubbed the back of it with her thumb, without taking her eyes off him.

"What did Tyr do to him?" She suddenly asked Thor, without turning around.

"I do not know what kind of attack it was but it was large… he did not even use his sword. The power came out of his hand."

"It was meant for me." It wasn't a question and Thor knew it.

"Yes."

"And he took it for me."

"Yes."

"And he almost died for it."

"Yes."

"And Loki saved him."

This time, it took Thor a little longer to reply as he was unsure about his answer.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"For you." At the moment those words left Thor's mouth, Emma closed her eyes, as if holding back the pain they would convey. "You need to talk to him."

"I don't want to." She said honestly.

"And yet you know you have to." He responded. "I will stay with Rogers."

Nodding at Thor and giving one last glance at Steve, Emma stood up and walked back to her own room; there she put on a dark blue track suit and headed out, looking for Loki.  
But she didn't have to look too long for the first place she went to happened to be the place where he was: the rooftop.

Quietly, Emma climbed up the stairs, closing the steel door behind her and making her way to Loki.

He had his back at her and he was leaning on the banister, looking out on the city and the sky. But suddenly, Emma saw him lower his head and tighten his grip around the metal tube and it was in that moment when she realized how much she had missed him.

"Loki…" She called out, almost in a whisper but loud enough for him to hear.

He turned around somewhat startled and surprised; he hadn't heard or sensed her coming.

"Emma… what are you doing here? You… you should be resting." He said.

'Is he nervous?' Emma thought for a moment, daring to take a couple of steps forward.

"I couldn't rest anymore…" And then neither of them said anything. They just stood there, staring at each other as the warm late spring breeze surrounded them. "I wanted to thank you." She broke the silence first.

"Thank me? For what?" He looked truly confused.

"For saving Steve… I know you don't like him very much…" She saw him scoff and raise an eyebrow. "Ok, you don't like him at all… and precisely because of that I will be eternally grateful for what you did…"

"Surely you must know why I did it…" His voice was grave and low as he walked forward, closer to her.

"I… I do… yes… but that doesn't change anything, Loki…"

"Emma, I need to know something…" Emma nodded, furrowing her brow. "Did you speak the truth when you said you had remembered your life as Eira?"

"Loki, please…" She looked down and Loki broke the distance between them, standing now merely a couple of inches from Emma.

"Why will you not speak to me about it?"

"Because…" Emma doubted for a moment and then looked up at him. "Because if I tell you about it… if I admit to our prior life together… it will only attach me more to you…"

"And that would be so bad?"

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"Because you don't trust me! You never have; at least not as who I am now… you doubted me, my love for you, us; you doubted everything which concerned me and that has led you to put your faith in the wrong people more than once! You joined Thanos back when he tried to possess your mind; you joined Tyr and Hela when they planted the seed of my betrayal in your heart… you released Surtur, for Heaven's sake! You are the reason why all of this started!"

"I died for you!" Loki shouted back at her, making her widen her eyes. "I died, Emma! When the Space Gem transported me away from Midgard and the Gauntlet exploded, I died."

"How did you…?" She started.

"The Soul Gem. I do not know how or why but it brought me back." They were staring intently at each other. "And I survived as I wandered across the Universe for all those months because I knew you were alive and safe from Thanos. I never expected you to go to Asgard with Thor and… when I found out…" Frustrated, he ran a hand through his raven hair. "Hela told me… she said you had gone to Asgard to be with Thor…"

"Thor is my brother."

"Yes, but I did not know that! And neither did you, for that matter… I sneaked into Asgard and that's when I saw you with Tyr… I could not take it, Emma… I felt… I felt as if everything I had died for was a lie!"

"What did you think? That I had forgotten about you? That I had found someone else? That I had stopped loving you?"

"That is exactly what I thought!"

"Well, you were wrong! Look at this!" She raised her hand so he could see the ring on her finger. "I could never forget about you! I could never be with anyone else! And I could never stop loving you!" Emma yelled and panted because of the effort. "You don't know how much I've suffered all this time without you, believing you to be dead, thinking that I would never see you again… I went to Asgard because I had hope… I hoped that you would come back to me… that you would find a way back, even from death. That you would return and end my suffering… that you'd come back so that we could be together… I left my friends, my family, my life here on Earth to go to Asgard thinking that maybe… that maybe you weren't dead…" Her voice trailed off until it was nothing but a whisper. "No one believed me… no one wanted to believe in me when I said you were alive…"

"How could you know?" Loki asked softly.

"I… I don't know… I just know… I did…" Emma lowered her head and covered her face with her hands. "Sometimes I thought that… maybe if I came back to Earth… you could be here… but then I feared the possibility that you wouldn't so I dreaded coming back… and then, that day, at the meadow, when you took me to the cave… I remembered… I remembered everything… and for a moment, I felt as if my heart had grown… because I felt as if I could love you twice as much… but then I realized that the pain would also double…"

"Emma…" Loki started, walking closer to her and trying to take her hand, but she jerked it away.

"Why can't you just trust me? Why can't you believe me when I say I love you?" She asked looking at him with hurt, as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Because… because I am an idiot."

Before she could speak, Loki rushed forward, taking Emma in his arms and pressing his lips against hers in a passionate kiss and even when she considered doing it, she didn't fight or resist it; this time she just let herself be swept away by the man she loved.

All of a sudden, Emma realized they weren't in the rooftop anymore; they were in her room a few floors below but they were still kissing and relishing in each other's arms.

They parted the contact for a moment, both in need of air and Emma couldn't help to smile at him; a gesture he returned.

Without any words being spoken, soon the garments became a hinder between them and they gave in to the heat, the love and the passion in their hearts.

* * *

"Do we know the whereabouts of this… Tyr, Coulson?" Fury asked his right hand agent.

"No, sir. He disappeared along with the Fire Demons." The agent replied.

"And what about the strange woman?"

"Hela? According to Barton's report, Jansen spoke to her and apparently convinced her to leave."

"Good… What about Abrahamovitch?" The colonel continued.

"He disappeared from our radar but he is easier to find now that his powerful friends are gone. I have put some agents on the hunt; we'll bring him in soon. As for Thanos; Stark, Banner and Caine are working on the cryogenic chambers to imprison his body." Coulson explained.

"And Rogers?"

"I have been informed he is recovering quickly and steadily. I suppose it is both because of Loki's interference and his own abilities thanks to the Super Soldier serum."

"Very well." Fury responded, clasping his hands behind his back and turning towards the wall covered with screens. "We need to prepare, Coulson. Tyr isn't done yet and he will be back sooner than we expect."

* * *

Steve woke up feeling sore and exhausted. He was also a bit confused for the last thing remembered was being stitched up by Banner and Stark.  
But now he barely felt any pain and was slightly comfortable.

Slowly, he opened his eyes and, as he assumed, he found himself to be in one of the rooms at the infirmary. There was a machine which he was plugged to that made a constant beeping sound, marking his heartbeat and an IV connected to his left forearm.  
However, as he followed the thin catheter down his arm he noticed a small hand resting on top of his and lifting his eyes he noticed a head of light brown hair lying on the edge of the bed and he immediately recognized the owner of both, the hand and the head.

Smiling a little, Steve turned his hand over so that he could hold the small hand in his. Giving it a light squeeze, the head shifted until it revealed the owner's face.  
Isabel's brown eyes opened, looking back at him and smiling in return.

"You're awake!" She said happily.

"Yeah… what are you doing here?" He asked her.

"I was told you had been injured and I was allowed by Mr. Fury to stay with you. Mr. Thor was very tired so I offered to take his place." Isabel explained in a manner which sounded incredibly amusing to Steve. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better, thank you."

"What happened?" She asked and then saw him furrowing his brow, trying to think of a plausible explanation. "Look, Steve… I know this place isn't what is seems and I know none of you are what it seems… and I also know you can't tell me everything about this but…"

"I work for a secret government agency called S.H.I.E.L.D.; its functions are to plan and attack with an immediate response team all foreign threats and by foreign I don't only mean other countries but also other planets. We are at the agency's head-quarters and myself along with Tony Stark who you know as Iron Man, Thor, the Asgardian god of thunder, Dr. Bruce Banner who morphs into the Hulk, agents Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff, who go by Hawkeye and Black Widow respectively and myself are the main response team and we call ourselves the Avengers." Steve suddenly blurted out and Isabel only stared at him with wide eyes. "Oh and Emma, well… she's the reincarnation of the goddess Eira and herself, along with Loki, the god of mischief, also help us out… for the time being." Isabel said nothing and continued to stare at him with some sort of incredulity. "Iz? Uhmm… Iz? Please, say something…"

"I… I think… I think you hit your head pretty hard… maybe I should call one of the doctors so they can check you out…" She started to stand up but Steve grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

"I'm not lying and I'm not delusional, Isabel… I am telling you the truth…" Isabel frowned, still unconvinced. "Do you remember that strange attack over half a year ago?" Isabel nodded. "Well, we were responsible for stopping it and defeating the enemy. We, the Avengers."

"You're not lying…" Isabel said as an affirmation but sounded almost like a question.

"No."

"Wow… I… I could have never… wow…" She collapsed onto the chair once again.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before but…"

"No… I understand why you didn't… if any, I should be thanking you…"

"Thanking me? Why?"

"Well… you saved my life by coming to my house yesterday and you saved all of our lives half a year ago." Isabel said giving him a small smile.

"Yeah… uhmm… I think so…" Steve replied, blushing a little. "So… you're not freaked out?"

"Oh, I am freaked out alright but… in a good way."

Steve couldn't help to smile wider and squeeze her hand. He hadn't been wrong: Isabel was a very special girl.

* * *

Feeling a slight tickling sensation along the left side of her torso, Emma shuddered a little and giggled quietly, changing sides and facing Loki who continued to trace incomprehensible patterns on the exposed skin of her torso.

"Stop that." She said softly. "It tickles."

"Good, that is what I was aiming for." He replied with a smile.

"God of mischief indeed."

"You used to like that about me, remember?" He then moved his hand over to the now closed scar over her heart.

"I never said I didn't like it… I just said it tickles." She then brought her right hand to meet his left, touching their fingertips tenderly. "There is one thing I couldn't remember…" Her eyes resting on his ring finger.

"What is?"

"Why did I have your ring and you had mine?"

Loki's jaw clenched with tension as he lowered his eyes before he spoke. "The day we rode out to battle, the last time we fought against Fenrir… the day you… well, you know… before we left Asgard you noticed how unsure I was about it all; I did not want you to go to battle with us; I feared for your safety." Emma gave half a smile as he fidgeted with her fingers. "You asked me to take your ring and asked for mine in return. You then promised me that we would give them back to each other as soon as we resulted victorious… well, we achieved victory… but…" Emma reached out and covered his mouth with her fingers and then caressed his cheek, causing him to close his eyes. "Emma, I need to ask your forgiveness… for everything… you are the most precious thing I have ever had in my life and all I have done is to hurt you and… I do not deserve you."

Loki saw her shaking her head and smiling warmly without removing her hand from his face.

"Don't say anymore, Loki… I love you; we are together and that's what matters. The rest is forgotten."

Smiling back at her, Loki leaned forward and kissed her intensely while intertwining his fingers with hers.

But before they could continue to enjoy that long-waited for moment, Emma's cell phone began to ring.

"Ignore it." Loki told her as he left a trail of kissed how her jawline.

"What if it's important?" She asked.

"They would have come to get you already."

Emma shrugged assuming his logic was correct and unfortunately it was.  
Right in that moment, a hurried knock came from the door and seconds later it was opened, revealing the visitor to be Clint.

"Emma, Tyr has…" He started but stopped halfway through his briefing as he noticed the very compromising situation Emma and Loki found themselves in. "Oh… yeah… I didn't want to see this… uhmm… sorry…" He turned around so that his back was pointing at them.

"What's wrong, Clint?" Emma asked, flustered and covering herself with the sheets as much as possible.

"Fury has asked to see all of us in the control room. Apparently Tyr is back." The expert archer said.

"Ok, thanks. We'll be right there."

"Sure, sure…" Clint said and started to leave, only to be stopped by Loki's voice.

"Agent Barton."

"Yes?" Clint asked, not daring to look back.

"You did not see anything." Loki practically commanded.

And for a moment Clint gave Loki's words a thought and nodded. "Didn't see what?"

Understanding and in appreciation, both Emma and Loki nodded at Clint who, in the next second, fled the scene.

"Well… that was awkward." Emma said, standing up, still holding the sheet around her body.

"Where are you going?"

"You heard Clint."

"Well, yes… but…"

"No buts, Loki… we have a duty."

Rolling his eyes, Loki stood up as well and smiled at Emma.

"We should not keep your friends waiting, then." Nodding at him, Emma stood on her toes and planted a quick peck on Loki's lips before starting to get dressed. "Emma."

"Yes?" She asked while putting her pants on.

"Would you marry me?"

* * *

**Soooooo… what do you think? Did you like it? Do you think Emma will accept Loki's proposal? Do tell ;)**

**Oh, a little thing, if you do look for the songs on YouTube you'll see that the last one, For The Fallen by Joe Bourne has a nice drawing of Captain America on the vid… just so you know, lol.**

**Anywhooooo, I hope you liked it and please, stay tuned; there's still a lot more to come!**

**Thanks again and I love you all!**

**ASSEMBLE!**

**Angie.**  
**xoxoxoxo**


	18. 17 Lady Liberty!

**HO-HO-HO! Sorry, I'm feeling the Christmas spirit a little early…**

**Sorry for the long wait… been working on some other projects (of which I will talk about in my final A/N so don't skip it, please) and was making a few decisions concerning the story but here I am with another chapter to offer you.**

**Wow… what can I say? 15 reviews for the last chapter? Guys, you are too much! Thank you so much and just because of that, I'm going to do personal thank yous again! Yay!**

**HoratiosGirl101: You'll seeeeeee (and there's a little scene for you, btw).**

**xxxRena: Oh, darling, thank you so much… you are so positive...**

**Oomara13: Thank you so much and, oh, the gag reel is awesome, I can watch it 100 times in a row!**

**Frutislupis: Ah! Dónde andabas? Por qué me abandonaste? Jajaja, ntc, gracias por regresar jeje. Y oh, Dios, te respondo: ñlkjksncdinvcencindskjdcndsj vn, quedó claro?**

**Lady Santos: That is intimidating, to say the least hahahaha.**

**AnnDroyd: Seriously? Do I have to reply to your review? Hahaha babies… hehe, you wish mwahahahaha!**

**AccioVoldemortsNose: What's with the threats, people? Just sit back and enjoy the ride… I fear Voldemort's nose wrath… *scoots away***

**Writing Rebel: It brightens your day? *blushes* pleaaaaase! Thank you!**

**Transformers001: Sweet Lord Loki… have I caused you mental damage? Please, do accept my apology hehe.**

**Viktorskrumpet: summing everything you wrote up: you made MY week ;)**

**Zozeebobs: Oh, don't worry and thanks for reviewing again and sorry for the delay in the update :S so, so ashamed.**

**My Sister: YA SE TE OLVIDÓ TU CUENTA! Pero gracias, jeje.**

**xxlokixxGJ: ERMAGERD right back at ya! Love your comment! Hahaha.**

**Nelapsi: Who knows, who knows? Oh, yes… I do :)**

**Zeldaxlove2468: You didn't! Aww, thank you so much! That's incredibly sweet of you! Hope you continue to enjoy this rambling of mine :) **

**And I would also like to thank a guest who commented on 'Whispers in the Air' but I can't find her as a user; her name is Starburst4106, she said the nicest things to me and, if you're reading this, I want to thank you for it.  
Also to all of you who keep favoriting and following and alerting both of my stories, and because of all of you now my stories are in 3 communities! Yay! THANK YOU! MWAH!**

**Wow… ok, long one… sorry about that!**

**Moving on… today's song has got to be… Path to Freedom by Audiomachine (for the first scene), Heaven's Touch by Adrian Von Ziegler (for Thor's and Dahlia's scene), Mind Games by Audiomachine (for the strategy scene) and Moments That Define Us by Kerry Muzzey (for the last scene).**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN – LADY LIBERTY!**

Sif leaned her back against the wall where the thick iron and wooden door stood while her companions hid around the dungeon waiting for their plan to become effective.

Stealthily, the Valkyrie looked out through the small opening covered with bars, trying to get a clear look of the four guards which squired the door and after spotting the quartet of Hela's corpse-like soldiers outside, she turned to her mates and gave them a nod.

"Ahem… excuse me…" Sif called to their captors. "Excuse me…" Apparently they either couldn't hear her or worse, were ignoring her. "Hey!" This last call out caught their attention. "Yes, you… uhmm… look, we are a little thirsty here… do you think we could have something to drink?"

One of the soldiers (Sif decided he was the one in charge) looked at the others and nodded. His subordinates nodded in return and walked away only to return a few minutes later carrying a tray with a jar and four wooden goblets.

Luckily for the Warriors Three and the brave Valkyrie, the soldiers opened the door and entered the dungeon, giving them the chance to put their plan into action.

As soon as the four soldiers were inside, Sif shouted "Now!" and her friends jumped out of their scattered hiding places, ambushing the enemy.

Each of the warriors took on one of the soldiers but suddenly and before any of them could do any more harm to their enemies, Hela's soldiers virtually vaporized before their eyes.

"Where did they go?" Volstagg asked flustered.

"No idea…" Sif replied looking around them.

"Let us call it sheer luck, shall we?" Fandral suggested heading to the door.

"We need to find the All-Father before Tyr and Surtur kill him." Hogun said.

"And find a way to bring Thor back." Sif concluded as they ran out of the dungeon, determined to fight their enemy.

* * *

"How did you open that portal?" Thor suddenly asked Dahlia, scaring her.

After leaving Tony and Bruce to work on the cryogenic chamber for Thanos, Dahlia had gone back to her station in the basement of the tower under Fury's orders. He had instructed her to start working on another portal so that the Avengers could travel to Asgard and provide their help to the far realm.

She had been glad to have a moment alone for she needed to think about her father and his doings.  
It wouldn't be long before S.H.I.E.L.D. found him and brought him in for interrogation and then for trial and sentence.

It had been almost a year since she had disappeared from Emmanuel Abrahamovitch's radar hoping that her father would repent and redeem himself from his greedy ways but Diana, or Dahlia, as she was now known, should have known better.

Her mother had left her father when she was very young and, although Mrs. Abrahamovitch had tried to obtain the custody over her daughter after the divorce, it was impossible for her and so, Dahlia was left to be raised by the coward and ambitious monster her father had turned out to be.

"Thor… I didn't hear you coming in." She replied, turning around with a jolt.

"Forgive me. I did not mean to scare you." The god of thunder said softly, his hands clasped behind his back as he walked closer to where she stood. "I was wondering… how should I call you?" Dahlia tilted her head in confusion and he continued. "You told me your name was Dahlia yet I was told by others that you are called Diana…"

"I go by Dahlia now." Her tone came out harsher than she would've wanted, almost curt. "I'm sorry… I just…"

"It is all right, Dahlia…" Thor smiled at her. "Dahlia… it is a Norse name, is it not?"

"Yes… yes… it means… from the valley…"

"And it is also a flower, yes?" Dahlia nodded enthusiastically. "It is a beautiful name."

Dahlia couldn't hide the blush that crept onto her face as well as she concealed the girly giggle that threatened to escape her lips. "Thank you."  
Thor nodded in her direction as he started wandering around the machine in front of him. "You wanted to know…"

"How you opened the portal, yes."

"Well, it's not that difficult to understand… the power of the portals, I mean… you just have to find the right frequency and do the numbers correctly to be able to harness the energy, you know?" Thor just stared at her with the same silly smile. "You didn't understand what I just said, did you?"

"Not a word." He confessed openly but without losing his smile. "But I enjoy hearing you speak."

"Oh… hehe… well, thanks… I think…" She blushed once again, as she scratched the back of her head.

"I am sorry…" Thor suddenly said, losing his smile and becoming more serious.

"Sorry? About what?"

"About your father." Instantly, Dahlia lowered her look. "I understand what it is like to be betrayed by your own kin. There is nothing more painful."

"Thanks…" She said almost in a whisper and then feeling Thor's hand on her chin, making her look up.

"What your father did does not make you evil. We become the people we choose to be and we are not to be defined by our kin's mistakes."

With a soft nod, Dahlia wiped the few tears that had managed to run down her face and gave Thor a little smile.

"Thor." Natasha called from the door.

"Yes." The deity asked without taking his eyes off Dahlia.

"We are needed."

"Of course. Excuse me, fair Dahlia." Bringing her hand up to his lips, Thor gallantly planted a kiss and gave her a wink to then spin on his heels and march out of the basement along with the Black Widow, leaving a very baffled Dahlia Caine.

* * *

The elevator ride from the quarters' floor to the top floor was silent and uncomfortable for both Emma and Loki.

"Is it so difficult?" Loki suddenly asked.

"What?" Emma responded.

Before Loki could answer, the elevator stopped and the doors opened, revealing a fidgeting Hawkeye.

"Oh… erm… going up?" He asked, trying to pretend oblivion.

"Obviously." Loki snapped back, rolling his eyes.

"Yes, Clint." Emma said, shooting Loki a glare as the agent hopped on.

If the ride had been uncomfortable before, it had been nothing compared to that moment.

"Uhmm… so… how are you enjoying Earth this time, Loki?" Clint asked.

"It is lovely…" Again, Loki's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Hehe, yeah… it is…" Clint repeated, not daring to look either of his teammates in the eye.

Fortunately or unfortunately for them, the elevator stopped once again and the doors slid open for Bruce and Tony to join them.

"Well, isn't the dream team coming to life?" Tony exclaimed as the doors closed. "Except for the prince of darkness, of course."

"Stop it, Tony." Emma chastised.

"Surely doodely, mommy." Tony mocked.

"How are you feeling, Em?" Bruce asked.

"Oh, she is perfectly fine!" Loki answered in her stead, gaining weird looks from everybody.

"Are you, huh?" Tony insisted, wiggling his brows.

"Just… drop it, Tony." Emma said. "I'm alright, Bruce, thanks for asking." She couldn't stop herself from gritting her teeth.

A couple of floors further up, the elevator halted again, this time to allow Thor and Natasha to enter.

"My friends! So good to see you all reunited." Thor rejoiced at the sight of them all but lost his smile at the realization of their expressions.

"Did something happen?" Natasha whispered to Clint, sensing the atmosphere in the moving steel box.

"You don't wanna know…" Clint replied in the same tone, closing his eyes and shaking his head, as if that would help to shake the memory off.

More floors forward, and to everybody's misfortune, the elevator stopped and the doors, once again opened, letting a recovered Steve walking inside.  
He was prepared to say something, even give them a big smile but their frowns and miserable looks convinced him otherwise.  
Glancing over at Bruce, he saw the kind physicist shake his head conspicuously and Steve took it as his sign to get in and remain silent as the elevator continued to move.

Moments later, the elevator came to a last stop and as the doors opened one last time, it was as if the eight people inside urgently needed some oxygen, they practically stampeded out of the elevator, much to Fury's surprise.

"So glad you could join us." He told them sardonically while agents Hill and Coulson stared at them. "Do please, take your places."

Emma and Natasha pushed pass the men in their team and took their respective seats around the large glass table to be joined by the others seconds later.  
Loki sat next to Emma but neither of them spoke; they didn't even look at each other.

"What is happening, Fury?" Thor questioned, taking the available seat next to Emma.

"Tyr is wandering around the city destroying landmarks…" The colonel responded and then turned towards the screen behind him, showing them the live broadcast of Tyr's evildoings.

"He decapitated Lady Liberty!" Tony exclaimed outraged.

"Among other things…" Natasha pointed out as they continued to analyze the footage presented to them.

He had set fire to Ellis Island in its entirety, destroyed several buildings and yes, mangled Tony's precious Stark Tower.

"I'm going to kill that bastard!" The multibillionaire shouted.

"What's with Asgardians attacking Stark's tower?" Clint asked.

"Drop it, Stark. Your egocentric tower is the least of our concerns right now." Fury intervened angered. "He's provoking us. He's trying to make a point."

"That's pretty clear." Bruce commented with a scoff.

"Yes, but what point?" Steve inquired.

"That he is not accepting anything other than triumph." Loki answered gravely.

"We need to draw him out of Midgard. Once in Asgard he will be easier to defeat." Thor added.

"How do we force him out?" Natasha question and everyone exchanged looks until Emma's answer made them all turn to her.

"With bait." Her words were simple and clear and of course, they all understood what she was talking about.

"You are crazy if you think we're gonna let you offer yourself as bait." Steve told her.

"I am not asking for your permission, Steve. I am a grown woman; I can make my own decisions." Emma stated.

"But…" Steve started but was cut off by Fury.

"No, Rogers. Jansen's got a point and if she's willing to do it, then…"

"There's no way to stop me. What's the plan?" Emma completed.

The team looked at each other for a moment and remained in silence while Loki just continued to drill holes into Emma's left temple while she skillfully ignored him.

The Avengers made the strategy for their unavoidable attack and after it was all ready, they left the room to get ready.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Steve asked Emma as they walked down the hallway.

"Absolutely. I can make a force field to keep him at bay; to fight him off until Dr. Cain opens the portal and we can all be transported back to Asgard."

"He did manage to penetrate your force field in Central Park." Clint pointed out, catching up with them.

"Well… yeah but… it won't happen this time." Emma reassured them.

"How do you know that?" Loki questioned walking behind the three of them.

"Because…" Emma wasn't really sure why and by reflex she reached out and touched the ring on her finger and of course, Loki noticed; but he wasn't the only one for Steve also saw this. "Because I just know it and that should be enough for all of you."

"It is for me, Em." Clint told her, winking at her and speeding up. "See you downstairs." And with that he was gone leaving Emma alone with Steve and Loki.

"So, Captain… what do you have to say for yourself?" Emma inquired.

"About what?"

"About Isabel! How did that happen?"

"Oh… that…" Steve then blushed terribly and reached up to scratch the back of his neck. "I… I don't know…"

"Do you like her?"

"I…"

"Well, do you?"

"Please, Rogers; do tell us about your inconsequential love life." Loki intervened, rolling his eyes as his words were filled with annoyance and sarcasm.

"You shut up." Emma suddenly snapped, stopping her stride and pointing a finger at Loki's face. "Please, go on, Steve."

"Well… I…" Steve looked at both of his companions with hesitation before continuing. "I do; I really like her."

"And does she know about S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Steve nodded. "And about… your… age?"

"Erm… nope…"

"Why not?"

"Because everything's already confusing and bizarre; now add the slight age difference and the reason behind it… I doubt she'd be willing to deal with that." The captain explained.

"Oh, Steve… you still have to understand so many things about women… and one of them is that, when we like or love someone, we don't care about anything but the man we like or love; no matter their past or their present or their future. We only care about that man and that man alone."

Loki heard the change in her voice; it had adopted that melodious, sweet tone that achieved to hypnotize him since the first time he had heard it.  
He knew she wasn't really mad at him but he couldn't understand her reaction towards his question.

"Maybe you are right…" Steve replied and sighed. "I just hope I make it back from Asgard to be able to talk to her."

"You will." Emma said, giving him a soft smile to then glance at Loki from the corner of her eye.

"Thanks, Emma. See you downstairs." Steve said, rushing off, leaving Emma alone with Loki.

In their silence, Emma could feel him walking closer to her and she could hear his breathing; that constant rhythmic breathing that she had missed so much in the last few months.

"It's not that I don't love you." She suddenly said.

"I know." He replied.

"But this is neither the place nor the time for us to be thinking about marriage."

"I understand." His voice came out monotonic.

"Loki…" Emma stopped and spoke his name at the same time she sighed, turning to him but before she could say anything his lips came crashing onto hers and she reciprocated the gesture, reaching up and touching his face. "Loki, I…"

"I do understand." He repeated, this time conveying what he was feeling at the moment. "But I also wish to spend the rest of my very long existence with you."

"You are aware we don't really know each other that well, aren't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well… we spent a lot of time together when I was Eira but… as Emma… you don't know me very well."

"So you do not believe we are… ready?"

"No. I don't believe we are ready." Loki looked forward, beyond Emma's face deep in thought. "But that doesn't mean I don't love you."

Loki couldn't help to chuckle softly as he looked back down at Emma. "You are the only person who has ever been honest with me."

"What about Thor? Thor has never lied to you." Emma pointed out and saw him roll his eyes. "What? You can't deny that."

"Can we, please, not talk about that?"

"Ok, I give you that… for now, but one of these days you're gonna have to accept the fact that Thor has always and will always love you as what you are: brothers."

Loki gave her half a smile and nodded, taking her hand in his, fidgeting with her ring.

"But you will marry me one day, will you not?"

Smiling mischievously at him, Emma took a few steps away from him and started to make her way down the hallway but she turned around and grinned. "Of course."

Grinning back at her, Loki rushed after her and surrounded her waist with his arms, resting his chin on her shoulder as she felt his smile on her ear.

But then a loud bang came from behind them and suddenly they were wrapped in a maelstrom of dust, smoke, fire and debris.

"Emma!"

"Loki!"

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Hate me? Please, don't :) I love you. Hehe.**

**So yeah… that was my chapter and… well… here's some more rambling:**

**My dear friend and colleague (friend first, colleague second) Jessica (pen name AnnDroyd) and myself have started a project of writing stories together and I am very, very excited, proud and honored to be doing so with such an amazing writer as herself (be sure to check her stories here and at fictionpress and her tumblr and her twitter, she's so funny, you won't regret it; pure awesomeness). Yes, so… we have this joint account, We Wrote A Story, it is called and we have a comic inspired story called 'Daughter of Darkness' it is of the Thor/Spiderman canon. Also there will be other stories to come; perhaps a Sherlock Holmes one… or an X-Men: First Class one… or who knows? ,)**  
**So, if you like and have the time, be sure to check it out. We spend a lot of time discussing it and making sure its quality is the one you guys deserve.**

**Don't forget to R&R, you guys make me very happy!**

**Thanks again and I love you all!**

**ASSEMBLE!**

**Angie.**  
**xoxoxoxo**

**PS. Btw, that scene between Loki and Emma where they talk about marriage came to be because of the inspiration and advice I received from Jess, thank you yet again, my friend :D**


	19. Author's Note

**Hello, there, my beloved readers!**

**I just wanted to let you know that the new chapter will be up by the end of this week.**  
**I apologize for taking so long but I've been suffering from a little writer's block in addition to 2 very busy weeks so, yes, I am truly sorry for the long wait I've thrown upon you all, my loyal readers.**

**I can't thank you enough for your support and your patience and I promise, I will make it up to you guys!**

**Lots of love!**  
**Angie.**  
**xoxoxo**


	20. 18 Party Pooper

**Oh… My… God…  
I am alive…  
I know… I suck… I am awful and I'm going to Hell…  
I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry… (there aren't enough 'so's' to cover that). It's been, what? Three months… I cannot believe this…  
So much has happened and nothing excuses the fact that I was gone for so long… well, maybe one thing… you see…  
My best friend passed away on December 25****th**** so that took a lot of my time and emotions and energy for a long time; but she knew I write and she was always supportive of me and my hobby so I decided to continue with this, no matter what.  
I want to thank all of you have stayed faithful to my story (I shall resume my personal thanks on the next installment, I promise) and to all of you who continue to like, follow and favorite my stories; as always, it means the world to me.**

**So… this isn't an extremely eventful chapter (well, it is… loads of action, which I don't particularly enjoy writing) but it helped me to get back on track with this story so… yeah, I hope you don't find it too boring or annoying… it's just… helpful to continue the story and to get through to the last stage of the story (yep, the end is neigh).**

**I've decided that today's song will be… Guardians of Liberty by Mark Petrie and Am I Not Human by Two Steps From Hell (this last one is my choice for Iron Man's leitmotif).**

**Yes, so… just… read it and…**

**ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN – Party Pooper**

* * *

"Steve!" The soldier heard a soft voice calling him and he stopped, turning around and finding Isabel.

"Isabel! What are you doing here?"

Steve was surprised since she was supposed to be at one of the quarters, safe from everything.

"I… I wanted to see how you were feeling. I thought the doctor had said you had to rest for a few days… where are you going?"

With a sigh, Steve walked back to where Isabel stood and looked down at her. "We are going back to fight Tyr. He is wreaking havoc in the city and he's doing it to taunt us. We have to stop it before he hurts more people."

"But you haven't healed completely! You can't go out there and risk your life just like that!" Isabel protested.

"I can; I have to. It's my job."

Isabel then reached out and took his hand. "I don't want you to get hurt again. I felt like dying when they brought you in all wounded… I don't think I could take it again, seeing you like that… please, don't go…" She practically begged.

Steve furrowed his brow as he looked deeply into her watery brown eyes and he couldn't help to give her a small smile. Then, without thinking about it, he leaned forward and pressed his lips softly against hers, holding her close to him. She didn't hesitate on returning the kiss and then smile as they parted.

"I have to do this. I don't want to lose you." He said as he rested his chin on the top of her head.

"You don't want to lose me?" Isabel asked and he shook his head, making her smile. "I don't want to lose you either… just…" She looked up at him. "Promise me you'll be careful."

"I promise."

In that moment, a large blast hit the side of the building, causing a huge explosion.

"What's happening? What was that?" Isabel asked, clinging on to Steve.

"I don't know… but you're not safe here. Go to level B-10. It's one of the basements and it's a fortified level." Steve instructed.

"What about you?"

"I have to help. I'll come back and look for you, I swear."

Isabel kissed him again and nodded. "You better do, captain."

With that, Steve nodded in return and rushed away while Isabel did as he had told her and ran to safety.

* * *

"Emma!" Loki called, almost crawling on the floor in midst of the thick cloud of smoke. "Emma, where are you? Emma!"

Finally looking up, Loki then realized, as the smoke cleared out, that Emma was being held back by Tyr while the god of war pressed a sharp blade against her throat.

"Looking for this, Loki?" Tyr mocked as Emma struggled to get free. "You have made this too difficult for me; both of you… I will enjoy making you suffer."

"Tyr, release her. Your quarrel is with me." Loki pledged.

"My quarrel is with Odin and his offspring and she happens to be one of them."

"What do you want, Tyr?" Emma asked.

"I want you all to die!" He exclaimed.

"Not today." Iron Man said behind them and they all heard him charging his repulsor ray. "Let Emma go, Tyr."

"I am so tired of all of you, pathetic Avengers… I shall end with you today!"

Tyr spun around, without letting go of Emma and shot a blast of dark energy at Tony to then turn back to Loki and do the same to him, sending him to the farthest end of the corridor.

"And now to deal with you…" He turned Emma around. "That wound I gave you should have killed you."

"I am not very easy to kill, Tyr. None of us is; you should have learned your lesson already." Emma defied.

Before Tyr could utter another word, Mjolnir hit him right between the shoulder blades, causing him to release Emma.  
She scrambled up to her feet and rushed to Loki, helping him up.

"I believe it is time for you to return to Asgard and fix the mess you have caused, Tyr." Thor sentenced as Mjolnir returned to his hand.

"There is no way out, Tyr." Steve added, standing next to Iron Man as the latter stood up.

"Oh, but there is…" The god of war replied in a snarl.

Tyr then flew past them and out of the building, followed by Thor and Iron Man.

"C'mon, we have to corner him somewhere we can open the portal." Steve said. "Dr. Banner, Barton, go and get Dr. Caine; take her and the machine to the base of the tower. We will draw Tyr to it. Agent Romanoff, Loki, you're with me. Emma, go to the south entrance of the tower and be prepared to attack him as planned."

"Yes." Emma said and while all the others rushed away, she turned to Loki.

"Be careful." He told her gravely.

"You too."

After a brief kiss, Emma saw Loki run after the others and left her to find her way to the back of the building.

* * *

"Where is your army, Tyr?" Thor questioned the enemy as he and Iron Man caught up with him.

"They are back in Asgard, ready to destroy Odin and everything you know. I shall rule Asgard once I am done with you!"

"You mean to rule Asgard when it is in ashes? What good will it do you? What will you gain?"

"The joy of seeing the house of Odin defeated and destroyed."

"You have a very dysfunctional family, Thor, did you know that?" Tony asked and prepared to attack Tyr. "Never been too keen of those."

And with that, the man of iron shot a large blast of energy at Tyr and while the latter dodged it, Thor managed to hit him with his hammer, throwing him down onto the street.

"Shoot at him, Stark!" Thor ordered and Iron Man and he did as told only for his attack to be deflected by Tyr.

It was then when Captain America's shield flew through the sky and hit the god of war straight in the face, sending him crashing against one of the parked cars.

"Banner, how is the machine going?" Tony asked over their ear piece.

"Almost ready, Stark." The doctor replied.

"So, you want me to go back to Asgard… I shall do it, but in my own terms!" Tyr exclaimed and shot a large black energy projection at Thor, Captain America and Iron Man, throwing them against a nearby building.

"Hey, you!" Black Widow called behind him and shot her Widow's Bite at him, not really causing great damage but getting his attention.

"You are such a pathetic human being, woman! Did you actually think you could harm me with such puny a weapon?" Tyr defied.

"No, not really;" The red head replied and then shot again, hitting the god of war in the arm. "But I truly enjoy shooting at you."

"Foolish woman! You Avengers are so pathetic and idiotic!" Tyr ranted. Of course, the team was getting on his nerves, pushing him to the verge of frustration.

Suddenly Tyr felt a blast hitting him on the back, making him crash deep into the asphalt.

"Then you will be glad to know I am not an Avenger." Loki retorted, standing next to Natasha.

Steve, Tony and Thor joined them and looked into the recently made hole in the ground.

"What do you say, guys? Should we forgive him?" Tony asked.

"Only Odin can decide his fate, Stark." Thor added.

"Party pooper." The man of iron childishly muttered.

"Not so soon, Avengers." Tyr's enraged voice came from deep within the hole.

All of a sudden, the ground started shaking beneath their feet and the asphalt cracking and breaking, opening right under them.

"Uhmm… guys? What's that?" Tony questioned as they took a few steps backwards.

"Get down!" They heard Loki shout and they all did as told as a massive explosion occurred in front of them, sending them flying across the street.

"What the hell happened?" Natasha inquired as they stood up.

But there wasn't any need for anyone to answer her question for the answer stood before their eyes; or more like floated.

An army of strange look creatures rose from the ground as if appearing out of nowhere.  
They were hundreds of them, if not thousands and looked even deadlier than Hela's army with light greyish skin, white eyes and long, sharp teeth. But what stunned the most about them was that they lacked lower limbs; their whole bottom half was missing and in its place was a shrouding mist almost as ghosts. On their heads they wore old, rusty helmets and they held ancient swords in their hands.

"Wraiths…" Loki said almost in a whisper.

"What?" Steve asked.

"Loki, Bor casted them out of all the realms; he cursed and exiled them… it is not possible." Thor spoke in shock.

"That is very common in your family, isn't it?" Tony pointed out.

"Tyr, what have you done?" Loki asked the god of war as the latter rose from the ground.

"Do you like them, Loki?" Tyr taunted.

"What are they?" Natasha insisted.

"Dísir. They are called Dísir." Thor answered without removing his eyes from Tyr. "This goes beyond your control, Tyr. Whatever you did; whatever you offered in exchange of these… creatures… it is not worth it. This revenge of yours… brother, please…"

Steve realized that both Loki and Thor seemed afraid and that only made him feel much more insecure than he already did.

"Do not call me brother." Tyr hissed. "I am not your brother." Thor lifted his chin and inhaled deeply. "Attack." Tyr's word was simple but clear.

And so, the so-called Dísir rushed forward, ready to annihilate the Avengers but before they could reach their target, an invisible force stopped the creatures from clashing against them.

"Aren't you forgetting something, Tyr?" Emma said behind the team, holding up the force field around them. "Or someone?"

"No. No, my dearest sister… I did not forget about you." Tyr said and suddenly, he was standing behind Emma, with his hand around her neck. "You are mine…" He snarled into her ear.

Just as fast as he had appeared behind Emma, Tyr was gone and her along with him, leaving Emma's friends unprotected.

Immediately, the fraction of the Avengers and Loki started fighting off the massive amount of wraiths while, a few miles away from there, Bruce, Dahlia and Clint worked around the portal making machine to open a safe passage to Asgard but they seemed to be having a few problems.

"Why is it not working, Dr. Caine?" Bruce asked.

"I don't think it's properly calibrated and moving it didn't help…" Dahlia replied as she continued to move levers, turn knobs and typing codes trying to fix the machine.

"Banner!" They heard Clint call behind them. "I think the others need our help."

Bruce turned to Dahlia and she nodded. "I can handle it. Go." She reassured him.

The doctor nodded in return and, along with Hawkeye, rushed to where the rest of their team was and on their way, of course, Bruce Hulked out.

* * *

"I have to get to Emma!" Tony heard Loki exclaim as all of them fought against several of the new creatures.

"I can get to her faster! You stay here and help." Loki nodded at the man of iron and watched him fly away. When he finally caught up with Tyr and Emma, he realized that the god of war was heading towards the portal machine. "Where do you think you're going?" He mumbled as he flew closer.

"You and I are going back home, my darling sister." Tyr told Emma as she struggled to get free.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" She retorted but then saw him looking down at the site where Dr. Caine continued to work on the machine and she realized what he meant so she summoned as much energy as she could and tried to hit him with it, only to be stopped by him who made her lose the energy blast.

"Oh, no, you are not. I have had it with you and your friends ruining everything. This time I will take you somewhere they cannot protect you."

Emma then saw something before them that scared her even more. Through her earpiece, she heard Dahlia's voice:

"Stark! Dr. Banner! I've done it! I've opened the portal!" The woman celebrated ignorant to the current situation.

"No! Dahlia! Close it! Clo…" Before she could say another word, Tyr covered her mouth with his hand and smirked as the infinite pillar of blue light ascended towards the sky.

"Say goodbye, Emma…" Tyr hissed into her ear.

As they approached to the column, Emma feared the worst but then she was out of Tyr's grasp and falling down towards the ground, only to be caught mid-air by Tony.

"I've got you, kid." He told her as he flew back up with her in his arms.

"No!" Tyr roared and flew after them.

He caught up with them in no time and tried to hit Iron Man, in an attempt to get Emma back but he didn't succeed; at least not at first.

"Tony, throw me upwards." Emma suddenly told him.

"What?"

"Just… do it, ok? And catch me before I fall." She said and after a moment of hesitation, the man of iron did as he was told; throwing Emma as far up as his strength allowed him (which, in that suit, was a lot). From above, Emma saw Tyr charging against Tony but before the god of war could hit her friend, she extended her arms forward and threw him an energy blast powerful enough to confuse him. "Going back down, Stark."

"Ready when you are, Jansen." He replied, readying himself to catch Emma.

But as Emma fell, she lost her slight smile as she saw Tyr bolting up, towards them at full speed. "Tony, look out!" She screamed.

As she fell into Tony's arms, Emma built a force field around them, to deflect Tyr's attack; what she didn't count on was the fact that Tyr had been faster and he had managed to be locked inside the force field as well.

"Thank you." He said with a wicked smile.

Without further talk, he launched forward, still inside the large energy bubble, dragging Emma and Tony with him.  
The god of war aimed to the portal and in less than five seconds, the energy field hit the column of light, transporting Tyr, Emma and Tony away from Earth.  
But that would not be Tyr's last evil-doing in Midgard; no. Before the portal sucked them upwards, he threw his sword at the machine, effectively destroying it right after the trio disappeared.

Dahlia ran behind a car for protection just as the machine blew up in a million pieces.

"What was that?" Steve asked.

"Dr. Caine! What happened?" Hawkeye inquired through the earpiece.

"I… I don't…" She tried to speak.

"Dahlia, what has happened? Where are Stark and Emma?" Thor insisted as they continued to fight the Dísir.

"The machine… it's destroyed." She managed to explain.

"What?" They all asked in unison.

"Where is Emma?" Loki pressed.

"She's gone. The big man… Tyr… he took her and Stark through the portal before destroying it!" Dahlia told them.

"That… is not possible…" Loki mumbled.

"Without the machine, we cannot make another portal… they are lost forever." Natasha gasped.

"And so are we if we don't find a way to destroy these things!" Hawkeye added.

Before any of them could say another word, a familiar black smoke started to surround them.

"What now?" Natasha asked with some annoyance.

The smoke then started to take shape; the shape of hundreds of corpse-like creatures rising before their eyes.

"No way! I thought Emma had talked Hela out of this!" Barton said as he shot an arrow through three Dísir at the same time while the Hulk smashed a few others not too far from him.

"She did." Hela's voice came from behind them, making them turn.

"What are you doing here, Hela?" Thor questioned.

"Have you come for your share of Midgard?" Loki challenged.

"No, Loki. I have come to atone for my mistakes." Hela replied calmly; then, raising her hand, her corpse soldiers charged against the demonic Dísir, giving the Avenges the upper hand.

"Why are you doing this?" Loki asked her as they saw the army of the mistress of the Underworld defend them.

"Because Emma reminded me I have a heart; I am repaying that favor." She told them and smiled slightly.

Soon, the Dísir were defeated and the few that were left alive fled Midgard, fearing the retaliation of other gods.

"Not as strong as you thought, huh?" Clint told Thor but the latter only shook his head.

"We would have lost had it not been for Hela and her army." Thor replied. "Asgard and Midgard are in debt with you, sister." He spoke to the goddess.

"There is no debt, Thor Odinson. I bid you farewell." After taking a small bow, Hela and her army were surrounded by a large cloud of black smoke and gone as fast as they had come.

"We need to find a way into Asgard." Steve said sternly as tenths of S.H.I.E.L.D. vans arrived at the site.

"Brother, do you know of any portals that might take us there?" Thor turned to Loki.

"No… I do know a few but they all lead to the other realms." He lamented and looked down at his ring. "We need to save Emma."

* * *

**Dun, dun, duuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnn…  
Again, love it? Hate it? Please, don't hate it… or me… I am back **** lol  
I hope you liked it and that you haven't forgotten what this is about, hopefully hahahaha  
Anyways, thanks again for your ongoing support and I shall see you soon, I promise (not three months, this time, I swear hehe).**

**Love you lots!**

**ASSEMBLE!**

**Angie.  
xoxoxoxo**


	21. ANNOUNCEMENT

**Hey guys!**  
**Sorry it's been so long since I updated. I know I promised it wouldn't take me this long this time but real life (Don't you hate real life? Fictional life is better! Yay! Lol) got in the way… meh… anyways… I just wanted to let you know that I will finish this story, no matter how long it takes me (It better don't take me that much since I'm starting Med School in August, eek!) but I can confidently say I will finish it before the release of Thor: The Dark World… HAVE YOU SEEN THE FREAKIN' TRAILER? IT'S TOO AWESOME TO BE TRUE! And please, go and watch Iron Man 3 which opens tomorrow because it's the start of phase two of Marvel's Cinematic Universe, woohoo… which means more Loki… WOOHOO!**  
**A big thanks to all of you who have reviewed and followed and favorite both Heart of Fire and Whispers in the Air and for all the amazing words of encouragement and support; you guys, are the best.**  
**Oh and before I go, a guest by the name Kayla Weird IK, I think, asked if she could follow me on Tumblr… yes, yes, you can lol you can find me as Hanjelyka87 just a piece of advice… there is nothing interesting on my Tumblr… it is utterly boring… though I might make it interesting just in case any of you is interested in following me lol, for the sake of keeping my very creative façade lol.**

**So, anywho, thank you so much and stay tuned, I have more than half of the next chapter so it shouldn't take me that long to post it.**

**Thanks again for everything, love you all with all my heart.**  
**Peace out oh and remember… ASSEMBLE! LOL Love doing that**

**See you soon.**

**Angie.**  
**xoxoxo**


End file.
